


Yellow Wood

by Avem_IN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kim Woojin, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Bang Chan, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bang Chan, Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting, Smut, Top Woojin, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avem_IN/pseuds/Avem_IN
Summary: Bang Chan is the leader of one of the big six packs ruling over their world. Since the death of his parents he took over the leading but the wisest old members of his packs are not satisfied with. Chan is an omega without a alpha by his side and he has the order to find a mate otherwise he will loose his position. Will Chan find his happiness even when he had to mate someone he barely knows?





	1. Beware

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story!  
Yes, I know I should complete my others first but I'm so addicted to Stray Kids after their concert. I love this guys.
> 
> Also it's my first story in the ABO World so please have some mercy with me if some things are different than in others. I changed some because it's a fanfiction so I hope you can deal with that haha :D  
Tags will be added during the following chapters!
> 
> If you found some mistakes you're welcome to tell me. English isn't my mother tongue so...but I did my best haha

Rain poured down onto their village, deluged all their streets. Everyone stayed home during this hard storm, worried something might happen to them. Their pack was one of the six biggest in this world. The smaller packs lived under the protection of the big six and gave them their resources in exchange. Every pack was lead by the strongest alpha in the packs, called pack alpha.

A boy ran through the storm towards the big hut, knocking hard and hushed inside when it opened. Shivering he put off his coat, sneezed. It was late autumn and it was getting colder day by day. Thankful he took the towel that one of the eldest members of the pack gave to him and looked around.

„Is he still here?“

„You mean the alpha? No, has already left. Your brother is stubborn when it comes to choosing a mate.“

„Well, I can‘t blame him. Most of the alphas want him because of his status or his looks. But you know how he is.“

„Well, someday he has to mate someone Felix. It can‘t go on like this. This was already the eight alpha that tried to court him. This pack needs a strong alpha at his side. No offense but an omega is not made to rule a whole pack. Not one of the big six ones. He may be the next heir to this pack but he has to choose, or the eldest will for him.“

„I know, I know. I‘ll talk to him. Maybe I can convince him to take the next one, I don‘t want that someone chooses his mate without his approval.“

„Well, then convince him fast. The wise eldest are losing their patience. The winter is coming and it will be a hard one. He needs an alpha until then, a command from the eldest. Otherwise, you and your mate Changbin will take his place. Chan may be a good leader, really, but no one will take him serious if he doesn‘t have an alpha at his side. So please in your and his favor, convince him to mate someone before winter his here.“

„Yes eldest Lee.“

Felix bowed politely before he walked through the corridor towards the big hall of the leader of their pack. He knocked three times and stepped inside, took a breath. The smell of the alpha was still thick in the air and it smelled disgusting. Felix closed the door, looked towards his brother. He sat frustrated in his big throne of beautiful yellow wood, placed a little bit higher than the floor of the room. Four stairs led to the small throne. Felix walked until he was at the end of the stairs, looking up to his brother. Chan was looking to the side, out of the window, observing the pouring rain. His brown hair laid flat on his head, his breath a bit faster, left hand resting on the chairback while the other supported his chin. 

„Chan, it can‘t go on like this any longer. The council of the pack wants you to have a mate before winter breaks in. The eldest just want to be sure that the pack is safe and you too.“ Felix said calm, walking up the stairs until he stood in front of his brother, looking worried at him. Chan glanced into his brown eyes, sighed and leaned back, starring down onto his legs.

„Of course the council wants me to get mated. They can‘t stand the thought that some omega is leading and ruling one of the big six packs by himself. This is such a dumb sight they have.“ Frustrated he scratched his neck, rubbed his eyes.

„Maybe they‘re right.“

„Please what? Lix, you as my brother should understand that I won‘t marry some strange alpha that just wants the position of the head alpha or me because they say I‘m pretty. I don‘t want someone who is that superficial.“ 

„I know, but the eldest Kim is getting annoyed and angry. Eldest Lee said you have to marry till winter or they will put Changbin and me into this position. And we are not made to rule a pack, especially not one of the six! So please for your safety and mine, find someone you want to mate. I don‘t know if you can mate someone you love, maybe you will mate someone who you will learn to love. But for your good, do it. If you‘re abandoned from the position of the pack omega, no one will listen to you any longer, especially the alphas. Sure, everyone loves you but there a people who will try to hurt you if you are no longer in this position. So please, mate before winter is coming, please.“

„It isn‘t that easy Lix!“ Chan got up abruptly, looking deep into his eyes and walked down the stairs towards the window he was looking through a few seconds ago.

„I know that! I know that the responsibility of this pack is on your shoulders since dad and mom died, but you have to think of the pack first!“

„You could mate the one you loved and now you want to pressure me to mate someone I don‘t know or love. That‘s a bit crazy don‘t you think?“ Chan looked frustrated out into the rain, rubbing his shoulders.

„All of them are the same, Felix. Every alpha that wanted to court me is always the same. Make compliments, give me gifts, promises but I know that they won‘t keep them. Besides they just want the position as the head alpha. And even if I would mate one they would toss me aside and rule on their own and I won‘t let my people suffer because of that.“

„But you can‘t go on like this any longer.“

„Don‘t you think I now that! I see the looks of the eldest, how they are whispering behind my back. It‘s annoying. So please don‘t repeat something that I don‘t already know.“

„I just want to help you.“

Felix stood beside his brother, put an arm around his shoulder and rubbed it softly. To calm him down he nuzzled his nose into his neck, searching for his scent gland and let out calming pheromones. Chans muscles loosened their tense and he let his head hang low. Grumbling he lifted it, turning his head to his little brother.

„Feeling calmer?“

„Yes, thanks. I kinda forgot that the thick disgusting scent of this alpha was still in this room.“

„He stinks. But I can help you with looking out for a mate. There are enough alphas who want to court you. And even some from important packs, so we could make an ally out of it.“

„Amazing. A political mate ceremony. Love it already.“ Snorting he grabbed Felix arm and followed him out of the big hall. 

Chan lived in the hut next to this. It was the hut of the pack alpha and pack omega but since their parents died and Felix was mated to Changbin, a warrior and alpha, Chan lived there alone. Felix visited him every day, helping him with some duties and washed his clothes. Chan couldn‘t do much in his home because he had to take care of a whole pack. He was loved by everyone and the whole pack admired him. Chan was a handsome omega as well. He had dark brown hair, a cute nose, big brown eyes, and his figure was everything an omega could wish for. Wide pelvis, thick tights, and a cute plump butt. But behind this omega was also a very strong and fair ruling person.

They rushed to his hut, lighted up the house with some candles and Felix checked the kitchen. He knew Chan had eaten something but sometimes the kitchen was a small mess. Especially when he had pack duties to do. The rest of the hut was so clean you could‘ve eaten from the floor. Chan put off his shoes and hang his coat away before he joined him and checked some herbs.

„Are you staying or does your protective alpha needs you?“

„Well, I told Changbin I would stay for a bit. He can live a few hours without me by his side.“

„You want some tea?“

„Sure, that would be lovely.“

Chan smiled, light up his stove and made them some tea out of the herbs he had left. They sat together at the table, sipping their teas and enjoyed the peaceful silence around them. The rain was still pouring outside and Chan thought that it would be safer for Felix to stay. Otherwise, he would catch a cold and Felix was exhausting when he was sick.

„How‘s the trying to get some pups into your belly Lix?“ Chan asked curiously and loved when Felix grimaced.

„Could you please not call it that? It sounds so damn wrong. Well, we‘re trying you know? My heat will be in two weeks, so the chance to get pregnant is higher. And you don‘t know how horny Changbin gets just by the thought of my stomach, big and filled with his pups. It is exhausting sometimes.“

„But it sounds wonderful. I hope I can congrats you two after your heat.“

„Besides, isn‘t your heat soon as well?“

„In four weeks, yes. I think I will handle it on my own. I don‘t trust an unmated alpha to take care of an unmated omega. They lose control and I don‘t want to be mated on accident. So...you will have to take my duties for five or six days.“ 

„Can‘t you find someone to help you? I mean it‘s painful without anyone to help.“

„Nope, don‘t want to.“ Chan assured him, smiled and took another sip of his tea. Leaning back he stroke his hair aside and looked at Felix's face. He had this well-knowing face again. He planned something or made up an idea to help him.

„What if-“

„Lix, no! I won‘t ask something like that from Changbin. He is your mate and he shouldn‘t help someone else in heat beside you. You are his everything!“

„But he is not an unmated alpha! And he takes care and doesn‘t lose control by some omega in his heat I assure you! It would be an option! And you don‘t have to ask him, I can do it myself! I‘m sure he wouldn‘t say no so please let me help you.“

„Felix, no!“ Chan looked at him, dead serious. That wasn‘t possible. He would never take something from Felix just to fulfill his needs, never.

„I can‘t and I won‘t ask something big from him.“

„You don‘t have to make a decision now. Sleep a few nights over it and tell me then what you want to do. Besides, I‘m gonna ask Changbin first. And it wouldn‘t be a big deal. I don‘t want you to be in pain alright? And who knows, maybe you have mated until then!“

„I don‘t think I will but...thanks, Felix. I will think about it okay? And you‘re sure that you don‘t want to stay? The storm is getting stronger.“

„No. I promised Changbin that he can try tonight to put pups in me. He is jittery. So thanks for the tea. I‘ll see you tomorrow?“

„Sure. See you.“

Chan waved Felix goodbye, drank his tea. When the front door was shut he got up, put the empty cups into the sink and walked into his bedroom. Well, the master bedroom to be honest. In the middle was a big bed, facing a big window on the wall opposite of it. Exhausted he changed into his sleeping clothes and crawled under the blanket. The alpha from today was so annoying and disgusting. First, his smell. He stunk so hard Chan would‘ve left the room if he could. Second, he was ugly and third he was just talking about himself. That was no one Chan would like to mate. And he knew that the council wouldn‘t take the loss of this possible alpha well again. Not caring he closed his eyes and slept. 

Next morning he woke up by the sound of rain falling. Yawning he went into the bathroom, washed and changed into a brown pant and a black shirt. Combing his hair he walked into his kitchen, made something for breakfast and ate it. A knock on his door interrupted him. Still munching he walked to the front door, opened it and saw a familiar face. Jeongin was a trainee of the eldest and would be his advisor soon and an omega as well. The boy bowed and Chan sighted laughing. Smiling he leaned against the doorframe, sipping his tea.

„Morning Jeonging, how can I help you? Do you want to come inside? And please stop with this bowing okay? We‘re friends, you don‘t need to bow in front of me.“

„Morning Chan, eh I would love to but I can‘t. But you‘re the pack leader and it‘s polite. The council will hold a meeting soon and they want you to be there to talk about something. I‘m just here to deliver this message. I‘ll be there as well just that you know.“

„Eh, okay? I‘ll be there in soon okay?“

„Sure. See you there.“

Jeongin bowed again and walked towards the hut with the council room. Chan stepped back inside and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast. He wouldn‘t hurry just because they wanted to talk with him. He knew already the topic they want to talk about. It‘s the same since the death of his parents. And it just three months ago since they died. Putting on his coat he stepped into the rain, burying his hands in the pockets and walked to the hut. Already exhausted he gave the coat to one of the other trainees who grabbed it immediately, bowed and pointed up to the council room. Quiet he stepped inside the big room and was met by the eight eldest of the pack. The sad behind a big table, observing him from head to toe. Slowly he stepped nearer, stopped when he was a meter away from the table, glanced over to the side where Jeonging stood, hands behind his back, smiling assuring. Politely he bowed to all of them, straightened his back and looked serious.

„I heard that you wanted to talk to me eldest.“

„Yes, indeed.“ The oldest and wisest of them, eldest Kim, sat in the middle of the table, hands on the table.

„I just heard that it is an important topic.“

„How was the meeting with the next alpha that wanted to court you, Chan?“ Chan swallowed, looked at the eldest. Eldest Kim loved to daunt him and made him feel uncomfortable.

„It was like all the other candidates. They didn‘t have the things that I need of the alpha to protect this pack. My pack. The pack is the first thing I‘m worried about. All alphas that tried to court me were selfish and I noticed their bad intentions. I gave them all a polite rejection and wished them a good way home. Why should I mate someone who doesn‘t have the intention to protect the pack? I‘m sorry but all the alphas you choose weren‘t the right ones.“ Chan said calmly and looked at all eldest. The whispered something that Chan couldn‘t understand but it was okay.

Maybe they thought he was haunted or something and would scare all these candidates away. Sighting quiet he glanced over to Jeongin who listened to eldest Choi, nodded and took a step forward. All the eldest were silent now and looked curious over to them. Chan raised a brow when Jeonging looked at the eldest before he turned his head towards him and started to talk.

„The eldest made a decision that you will not like Chan.“ Calmly he looked into his eyes and Chan knew something was up. Something he really wouldn‘t like.

„And that would be trainee Jeongin?“

„The eldest wants you to be mated until winter. If not, your little brother Felix will take your place with his mate Changbin and you will lose every title and position you have.“

„How should I mate if I don‘t see anything good in them?“

„The council will give you this ultimatum. And to be sure that you find a mate until then, the pack will hold a event. They will invite any possible alpha for you to mate and you will choose a mate after this party. If not, Felix will take your place. The party will be held in two weeks so you have enough time to prepare yourself for it.“

„That‘s impossible. You can‘t pressure me to mate someone!“ Chan said angry at the eldest, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„Well, think of it as you like Chan.“ Eldest Kim said with a tired face and stood up, looking down at him.

„You will choose a mate or you are out of position. We need a strong leader, and you as an omega need a strong alpha by your side. We will invite enough candidates so you have enough that are worthy and carry your wishes. We‘re done waiting for you to choose and make this decision for the pack. You said yourself that the pack comes first. So act like the leader you said you are and think of the pack. The pack needs an alpha. And you as an omega will take one. Right after the festival and that‘s our last word. You have no saying in this. You‘re dismissed leader Chan. We will see you in two weeks at the event. And don‘t disappoint us or the pack again.“

Chan growled and stormed out of the room. Angry he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the hut. How he hated the eldest! Just because they have this high rank they think they can do whatever they want and to with anyone everything. Groaning he went back home, prepared a bath for himself and put off his clothes. Angry he sat down in his small tub, hiding his face in the hot water so everything till his mouth was underwater. Baths calmed him down every time he was angry and he needed to calm down.

Now he would have to find a mate at this dumb fest. And he would disappoint his pack if he didnÄt chose one. They deserved to have a pack alpha. They did. So he would have to make a sacrifice to make them happy. And if it has to be his own happiness. 

As long as his pack was happy, he would be as well. He tried to think that way but it didn‘t convince him.


	2. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whop whoop!  
I'm back my lovely Strays!  
I will post the next chapter next week ! :D
> 
> I'll answer your comments ASAP!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos I really appreciate them and that you like this story so far! Thanks!

Chan was annoyed with the preparations for the event. First, he didn‘t have a say in big things that they planned and this event was for him after all. To find this dumb alpha he would take as his mate. Second, the other omegas of the pack tried to take his measures to tailor a fancy garment for the big evening. And Felix couldn‘t even save him from this torture. His little brother was in heat and Changbin wouldn‘t let him out of his sight or out of their bed. May God save him. 

On the edge with his nerves, Chan fleed the omegas that tried to talk him into some weird things he didn‘t want to hear and ran into the forest. They would follow him to his hut and this was the last things he wanted to deal with. At the big meadow, he sat down, ruffled his hair and sighed. The big event would be tomorrow and he didn‘t want to take part in it. He hated the garment, the eldest and he didn‘t want to meet at least one of the forty damn alphas that the eldest had invited. Felix gave him the device to take some scent blocker and hell he will. He didn‘t need horny alphas at the event to follow him the whole time. Chan flinched when he smelled something foreign, turned towards the smell, held his breath when he spotted a stranger. Careful he got up, taking a defending position to run away if the stranger would do something to him. It was an alpha, that was all he could sense right now.

„What do you want?“ He asked loud and clear, observed him. When the stranger took a few steps forward, he took all of them back and growled dangerously. Why didn‘t he sense this stranger? Why?

„Calm down, I won‘t hurt you. I just want to ask for the way. I think I‘m lost here and I have to take a part of something.“ The alpha had a calming, deep soothing voice. That was the first that Chan noticed and he hated his inner omega to like that voice. He didn‘t even know this stranger.

„And why should I help some stranger? You‘re in the territory of the Stray pack, do you know that? And we don‘t handle strangers very well so please tell me what you are doing here and maybe I‘ll help.“ 

The stranger stopped his movements, put his hands on his hips and sighed. Chan observed him curious, still in his defense protection. The stranger was handsome. Tall, strong beautiful face and a sharp jawline, many muscles, and a great scent. The perfect alpha that little omega pups were dreaming of to mate when they are older. Chan smelled him even when he was a few meters away. Careful he straightened his body, crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked angry, still not believing him a single word.

„I‘m sorry for disturbing you and I know how this looks. An unmated alpha meeting and unmated omega I guess? But I‘m lost and it was never my intention to scare you. I‘m invited to an event of the Stray pack. It‘s tomorrow, but I hade a long way and I didn‘t want to miss it. I even have the letter with the invitation if you want to see it if you still don‘t believe me.“ The alpha looked inside his coat and pulled out a letter, holding it up so the omega could see it.

„To an event?“ Chans eyes grew big and he put everything together. This stranger was one of the invited alphas that would try to court him. But he didn‘t know who he was. That gave him a small advantage. „You mean the one for the leader of the pack?“

„Exactly. So I should‘ve arrived there already but I lost my path. So can you help me now or not? I had a long way. I‘m traveled four days and I just want to get a small rest if it‘s allowed-“

„Sure. So I guess you‘re an alpha huh? From which pack?“

„Name is Woojin. I‘m from a small pack in the east but my parents wanted me to take part in this event because I‘m the heir. What‘s your name if I may ask?“

„I‘m sorry but this is something that I won‘t tell you. You don‘t know me and I don‘t know you and I don‘t know your real intentions.“ Chan said careful and walked over. With a small distance between them, he grabbed the letter and read it, recognize Jeongins sign at the bottom. Swallowing he gave it back and crossed his arms, not liking the situation. Sure, tomorrow he would have to face many alphas but why did they need to come this early? Why? He just hoped that not every alpha would arrive today. It would drive him crazy. Slowly he looked up into his eyes.

„That‘s alright. I‘m sorry if I scared your omega. I am. And if you are feeling uncomfortable I can leave immediately. Just tell me where I have to go and then I‘ll go there. But I don‘t feel really good to leave an unmated omega alone. I guess you are from the Stray pack but out here can always be other alphas beside me that want to go to this event. And I don‘t know if they are that careful and friendly like me when they spot an unmated beauty like you. So, can I accompany you perhaps? Just to the village the pack is living in?“

Chan starred surprised in his eyes, scratching his wrists. He was in no danger while he stayed close to the village but it was admiring how protective the alpha was in front of an omega he didn‘t even know. Thinking he looked up into the sky, shrugged his shoulder and decided to answer.

„No, I‘m not scared. Just surprised to see a foreign alpha I guess.“

Chan took the hand of the alpha that smiled soft at him and shook it. He put some distance between them again before he nodded. Why shouldn‘t the alpha accompany him to the pack? He could get some information out of him or get to know him for a few minutes at least to have an image of him. He seems nice but he knew better than that. Chan couldn‘t hold himself back from glancing over to the alpha and check him out.

„So, why are you taking part in it? Just because your father wants it doesn‘t mean that you want it too. I mean it is a big opportunity for many alphas, right? To get to mate the leader of one of the big six. It must be tempting don‘t you think? To get the position of the pack alpha. But I don‘t know what you heard before. Our leader rejected many alphas and I bet he will still do tomorrow. Maybe you will get rejected as well. Then you came this long way without any outcome.“

„I know.“ Woojin said smiling which took Chan back. Why did the alpha acted so calm and was so damn patient?

„What do you know exactly?“

„It is heard that the leader rejected many alphas. And that this event is just created so he would finally take a mate. But I guess that your leader has reasons behind it that he rejected so many. Everyone does right? I mean I didn‘t would want to mate someone I don't like.“

„Sure, but what if he rejected him because he didn‘t like him? Or their attitude? Their looks?“ Chan sat down onto a small rock on the side of the meadow, resting his arms on his upper left leg, looking at the alpha who stood in front of him, hands buried in his pockets.

„I wouldn‘t like it either to mate someone who doesn‘t like me. And I‘m taking part in this event because my pack needs help. We don‘t have enough food to survive the winter and an ally could save my pack from starving. I know that we are small and doesn‘t have big to give but I can‘t let them die. Besides we‘re good with potions and seeding. But the harvest was really bad this year because of the weather and we asked many packs if they would help but they rejected. And I need to save my people. We have too many pups and old pack members that wouldn‘t survive the winter without it. My pack would shrink down to the half without food.“ The alpha scratched his head and took off his coat. It was way warmer in the sun than he had imagined. Smiling he looked at the omega who observed him continuously.

„So you don‘t have any prejudices of the pack leader? Not a single one? Everyone that he met had something that he didn‘t like about him.“

„No. I never met him, to be honest. I want to make my pictures of people and don‘t listen to some rumors. Most of them are not true so why believe them? I can ask him myself tomorrow right?“

„But there are many other alphas tomorrow. Do you think you can get the leader to chat with you for while many other alphas want to do this as well? But you are doing all of this to save your pack right?“ Chan got himself together again enjoying the sun, his eyes not leaving the alpha for a second. 

„Yes. Besides, I heard that the leader is a real beauty. And I heard many good things about him. And just because he is an omega doesn‘t mean he can‘t rule well, right? So can you tell me, how is he? In real? I don‘t want to hear any fake news about him. His name is Chan, right? Maybe I can get some information out of one of his pack member. Do you know him well?“

„I help him from time to time with some things. And there are many things I could tell you but I‘m sorry, it‘s not my place to tell you anything. Maybe the other pack members will tell you something. I bet you can get some omegas to tell you something only with your look and small talk. I‘m not that good with words you know? Not when I‘m hungry. And I‘m not comfortable with telling you things about my leader behind his back.“

„You are hungry? Why don‘t you go back to the pack and get something to eat?“

„The members are busy preparing the big event tomorrow. I‘m not any help for them so they sent me out of the village to get some air. I‘ll have to wait a bit longer. I knew a place where some fruits are growing. Want to come along?“

„Sure.“

Chan jumped off the rock and walked into the woods, searching for a special tree. Finding it he looked up and spotted the fruits. The alpha stood beside him, hands on his hips and starring up to the fruits that grew high in it.

„You want to get up there? To this...weird looking things?“

„It‘s not that bad. And just because the fruits are dark yellow doesn‘t it mean that they are disgusting. You have to try things first before you can say that you don‘t like it. You can stay here while I get them. I‘m hungry and want to eat.“

Chan pulled up the sleeves of his sweater and started to climb up the tree with the white bark and yellow leaves. Sitting down on a big branch he reached over to pick some of the fruits and looked down to the alpha. Warning him he dropped the fruits, laughed when he caught him and put them down onto the ground. After he had six Chan climbed down again. The last meter he slipped and lost his balance, squeezed his eyes when he fall, waited for the impact with the ground. But it never came. Confused he opened his left eye, seeing the alpha leaning over him with a worried look. Chan noticed that he had caught him and got up onto his legs immediately, rubbed his hands together.

„Everything alright?“

„Yeah. The branch was slippier than I thought, but I got the fruits! So let us eat, shall we?“

Smiling he gripped a fruit and bit right into it. Enjoying the sweet taste he closed his eyes, sat down and enjoyed the soft pulp. Looking up to the alpha who still starred worried at him, he picked another fruit and held it up to him to take it. The alpha starred down, gripped the fruit and joined him on the ground, biting carefully into the fruit. Scrunching the face a bit he looked to the omega who laughed heartwarming.

„It‘s too sweet for a tough alpha like you huh? You will get used to it.“

„It‘s too sweet for my liking. But it fills the stomach. You are a sweet tooth huh?“

„Is it that obvious?“ Laughing the omega ate the whole fruit before he grabbed another. The other in the pack paid attention to the things he was eating but out here he could do what he wanted. Leaning against the tree he looked around, eating his fruit in silence.

„You mentioned your name is Woojin?“

„Yeah.“

„I like the name.“

„Thanks. And you still won‘t tell me yours?“

„Nope. It‘s not a good thing. I mean, if you know someone's name you can get attached to them easily. You want to mate the leader of my pack and you can‘t try to court him with my name in your mind. If you have some intentions of course. Besides, I‘m already taken.“

„Oh...okay. Well, that‘s good, right? Is it someone who you like? Could you choose him or did your parents do it?“

„My parents are dead. Died when I was little. My uncle decided for me. I don‘t know the alpha yet but they said it is someone caring.“

Chan looked over to the alpha, bit again into the fruit. Well, he didn‘t tell Woojin the truth but he didn‘t want to. He shouldn‘t know that he was the leader that was going to choose a mate tomorrow and he didn‘t want to give Woojin a false hope should he not chose him. He was way to carry and he tried to save him as well as himself with his lies. 

„As long as he can make you happy. What if you don‘t like it?“

„Then I have to deal with him somehow.“

„What if...what if the leader doesn‘t choose me? And I would like to court you instead? I know we don‘t know each other that much but I just feel that you don‘t deserve a fate like this. It‘s just an option okay? I don‘t want to give you false hope but if the alpha isn‘t something you don‘t want then I would be glad to help you. If you will let me of course.“

Chan starred at him, teeth deep in the pulp. Putting his teet back he swallowed carefully, rested his head against the tree. That was too spontaneous. Woojin wanted to court him? Well, okay the fake him that he had told him. But the thought to mate someone that nice and caring made his heartbeat crazy. Sighing he looked down onto his legs, licked over his lips.

„That is a nice offer Woojin but...it‘s not possible. But we could meet someday again.“

„I understand it. I do. That‘s okay. I just hope that the alpha you are getting is treating you nice.“

„I hope so too. I just heard some stories of him but I think he is a nice and caring person.“

„That‘s good.“

Chan nodded and continued to eat. In silent, they sat together that ate more of the fruits until they were all gone. Enjoying the air for a longer time Chan got up slowly and pulled down his sleeves, looking up to the sky.

„We should head back into the village. It seems like it is going to rain soon. And we can‘t have you get sick right?“

Smiling he gave Woojin his hand, swallowed hard when he grabbed it. Chan was meet by his strong scent, feeling the strong hand around his small one. Glaring down into their intertwined hands he swallowed and felt his cheeks blushing. Chuckling he let go and started to head into the direction of the village. He felt Woojins stare on his back and tried to ignore it as best as he could. Stopping a few meters away from the village he stopped and turned to Woojin who looked surprised at him, questioning. The pack member shouldn‘t spot him with an unknown alpha by his side. Smiling he bowed politely to Woojin and pointed towards a hut.

„You see this hut? You can tell them there who you are and I bet they will give you a place to sleep. Also, they will bring you to someone called Jeongin. The one who sent the invitations. Well, it was nice meeting you Woojin and I wish you good luck for tomorrow. You will have many opponents who will try to court our leader as well and I wish you the best. I hope you will enjoy your stay here and goodbye.“

Smiling Chan bowed and took his leave before Woojin could say anything. Rushing up to his hut he locked himself in his bedroom so no one would annoy him or ask him why he smelled after a strange alpha. Sitting down onto his bed he grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight to his chest. Grinning he put his chin on it, starring like a fool onto his feet. Woojin was an alpha he would like to mate. He was kind, strong, handsome, had everything that Chan wanted of an alpha and he cared for his pack more than for himself.

Slowly he laid down onto the bed, holding the pillow hard against his chest and closed his eyes.

The day tomorrow would be exhausting but he looked forward to meeting Woojin again. Well, he had lied to him about himself but he would understand why he did it. Somehow Chan knew that he would understand it.

Smiling he buried his face in the pillow and tried to get some sleep and energy for tomorrows event.


	3. The Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big event is happening. Will Chan find his soon to be mate?

Groaning Chan opened his eyes when someone knocked hard against his door. Sitting up sighing he rubbed his eyes, stretched his limbs and got up onto his tired legs. Opening the door he was met by and excited Seungmin who opened the curtains and turned around, hands on his hips. Another omega carried his garment onto the bed and left right away, looked over to Seungmin. Tired he sat down on the bed, yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Come on Chan, be a little bit more excited, would you? It‘s a big day for you so act like it is something special."

"How about you get another mood. It‘s hard to be happy like you Seungmin. You are not the one who is going to get a mate today. Or well, to chose one. Can‘t I just go into the woods and stay there until this day is over?"

"Grumpy this morning aren't we Chan? And no, you can‘t. The eldest expect you to choose someone today. I know that isn‘t easy for you but let‘s try to make the best out of it okay?"

"I‘m Trying." Chan grumbled tired, looked up to Seungmin who grabbed his shoulder and smiled softly.

"Well, at least a bit. Let‘s get you into your bath and then we will get you inside your robes that the others had made for the event later. After that, you can eat something and then it is time for the big event. The alphas had arrived already so we need to get you ready."

"Don‘t wanna. Let‘s stay inside my hut the whole day and don‘t leave it. No one would notice. Please Seungmin, I don‘t want to go there. Please."

Whining Chan let Seungmin pull him into the bathroom and starred into the already filled bathtub. The water was steaming and Chan looked forward to getting inside of it. Slowly he put off his sleeping clothes, stepped inside the water, hissed short when his skin made contact with the hot water. Exhaling he leaned against the bathtub, closed his eyes. Seungmin had put something inside the water that smelled nice and he liked it. When someone entered the bathroom as well he opened them again, looked at his younger brother who smiled.

"Lix? What are you doing here? I thought you are still in heat!" Slowly sitting up he put his hand on the edge of the bathtub. Wasn‘t he in heat?

"Stay inside the water. We can't have you getting sick. My heat is over and I wanted to help you to get ready. Besides Changbin is getting me when we are finished with you, protective and so on."

Felix sat down on a small chair beside the bathtub, took the hand of his brother and caressed it softly. Chan leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against it, smiling. At least his brother could accompany him before the event would start. Sighing he leaned back and watched how Felix grabbed a bottle with some weird colored liquid. Slowly he started to rub it into his skin, washed it away with the water.  
Chan got that it was some lotion that Felix had made. Silent he stayed in the tub, let Felix and Seungmin help him to wash his body. Giggling he looked up when someone tickled his arms and smelled some really good herbs. Curious he looked up to Felix who poured something of the blue substance of another bottleinto his water and relaxed immediately.

"Whatever this is, I like it."

"It‘s a mixture to make your skin more smooth. And to block your scent of course. It‘s safer that way than to use some herbs. The substance will stay on your skin without coloring it blue. And I know you have smooth skin already but I remember that alphas love that. It‘s a win-win potion."

Snorting Chan rubbed his hands together and enjoyed the little massage he was getting on his head and held his breath when Felix poured a bucket of water over his head. Felix washed his hair in detail, rubbed it dry and helped him out of the tub, giving him a towel. Chan took his time to dry himself and looked to the for when Seungmin entered again with something in his arms. Chan noticed right away what it was and he sighed. It was the garment that the omegas of the pack had made for this event.

The clothing was completely white. It was a white soft trousers with a white silk shirt that showed off his body frame perfect. The silk shirt had pretty golden adornments of leaves down his sleeves and on the hem of the shirt as well, signs to show off his position and presentation of the pack. Well, his people did everything for it and he loved them for that but he thought it was too much. Over his shoulder was an adornment of the yellow tree, a symbol of their pack and tree of their territory. Careful he stroke over the details smiled weakly.

The garment was made so complex that he couldn‘t put it off or on by himself. Someone needed to help him. Careful he gave the garment into Seungmins hand and let him help to put it on. Stroking over the soft material he turned around when his brother entered who stopped abruptly and stared at him.

"You are so beautiful! Oh my god! Can you at least dress up this nice once a moon? Please? You are so damn beautiful Chan!"

"Stop, it‘s embarrassing!" Chan put his face in his hand and rubbed it, looked up when Seungmin stepped beside him and pulled him back into his bedroom, waited when he sat down on the bed.  
Seungmin started to put some make-up into Chan's face. Even when the leader whined he didn‘t give in and continued. With some black coal, he made his eyes bigger and put some weird red sparkling liquid onto his lips. 

"You‘re sure it won‘t kill me? It tastes so weird."

"Stop whining already. How old are you? Six? And yes, it won‘t kill you. I swear. And it will show you off nice so deal with it until midnight alright?"

Seungmin put a small glass shard into Chan's hand and smiled when he saw his reaction. His eyes were getting bigger and bigger and he couldn‘t stop staring. Chan hugged Seungmin close, rubbed his head and followed him into the kitchen slowly. Felix whistled loud when he saw his brother and grinned brightly. He could never convince Chan to wear something beautiful like this. He always said it was just some waste and he needed clothes that could get dirty. And nothing fancy like this through the day. On patrols, it would just get dirty and would be of no use. Besides Chan wasn't so fond of dressing up.

"Who is that handsome omega that entered this kitchen. And what have you done with my brother who hates to wear something like that fancy? Damn.“ Grinning Felix gave him some tea and pushed the plate with his food towards him.

"Stop that, it‘s embarrassing. I‘m not used to dressing up like this and this is the only day I‘m doing this. Beside the mating ceremony. Deal with it and enjoy it as long as you can Felix." Chan groaned, ate some of is food and looked at his brother annoyed.

"Nope. And besides, the eldest had already welcomed every alpha that is here to try to court you. And the event will start soon. So put on a damn smile on your face would you?"

"Did I sleep that long!? Really?"

"Obviously. But your door was locked so we couldn‘t get inside. But you need the rest you know? It is going to be a long exhausting day and you need your energy." Felix said and adjust Chans now curly hair.

"Please don‘t mention it."

Smiling Felix kissed his brown hair, rested his cheek on it and hugged him from behind. Careful not to dirty his clothes. His older brother put his head back onto his shoulder, ate his food and emptied his cup of water before he starred at Seungmin when someone knocked at the front door.

"Must be Changbin and Hyunjin. Hyunjin will accompany you to the hall and Changbin is taking me home. Past heat-scent and stuff."

Nodding Chan hugged his brother and looked to Seungmin who nodded couraging. Pushing him towards the door he grinned when both guard alphas were taken back by Chans looking, mouth gaping. Hyunjin shook his head, smiled and gave his soon to be mate Seungmin a small kiss before he held his arm for Chan to take. Chan took a deep breath before he took his arm and Seungmins hand in the other and walked with them towards the big hall where the celebration was held. Felix hugged his mate seeking for love, nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Chan is so damn pretty today. I never saw him like that."

"Neither did I. But I hope he will find a mate today. He needs too. And stop starring at my brother with a face like that!"

"You know I only have eyes for you right? My adorable, cute little Felix. I think Chan will choose. So let‘s go home okay? I still smell your heat and I don‘t want to take you out here. Even if it is tempting to have you under the stars."

"Nope, please not. Let‘s get home okay?"

-

Chan stood nervous behind the door that led to the big hall. He was instructed to take the entrance next to his throne and felt his heart beating fast. The council wanted to make a big spectacle out of his appearing. Nervous he turned around to Seungmin who smiled and hugged him the last time until the door was opened a crack and they could hear Jeongin talking to everyone in the big room. Chan glanced through the gap of the door, swallowed. The hall was filled with many strong, good looking alphas and it scared him a bit. When Jeongin stopped talking and gestured with his hand towards his door he took a deep breath, counted to ten and stepped inside the big hall. He felt all the observing eyes on him but it didn‘t intimidate him. Head high he stood in front of his throne, facing the number of alphas and smiled politely.

"I welcome every alpha in this room who came that long way to take part in this event. I look forward to meeting you all and that this evening will be nice for everyone. I hope you will enjoy the banquet, wine, music and this event of course."

Chan bowed before he sat down into his throne, looking over to Jeongin who nodded and told the musician to play some music. Smiling he took his place beside Chan and introduced him to every alpha. He smiled politely and they were finished with all of them in thirty minutes. Chan got up and followed Jeongin down the stairs, took a glass of wine and was glad that Jeongin was always by his side. Otherwise, the alphas would‘ve trapped him. Still feeling their starring in his back he tried his best to ignore it and to focus on the important things. He needed to find a mate this evening and it wouldn‘t be easy. Politely he chattered with some of them, enjoyed his drink and glanced around. When he saw the person he was looking for, he grinned and took his leave politely. Making his way up to the alpha he was stopped by two other ones who tried to talk with him. Chan hated this fake behavior. How nice the were to him, gave him compliments on his looks and the territory. It was so damn fake that he had the urge to vomit. One of the alphas had given him a cup of wine, trying him to drink it. Chan snorting silent, looked around, hoping Jeongin would see the situation he was in. The alpha was to close to him for his liking and every time he tried to leave he found another way to keep him by his side. When someone coughed and stopped his gambling, Chan looked surprised into the eyes of a familiar alpha, smiled when he winked at him and took the cup out of his hand.

"If I may interrupt I would like to kidnap the star of this evening to have a small chat with him. He declines the wine friendly but you put something in it and I won‘t let this happen. So please take your hands off him and take your leave, would you?"

Woojin grabbed Chan soft by his waist, pressed the cup against the dumb alpha and walked with him away. Grabbing another cup on their way he gave it to Chan who thanked him with a small nod, took a sip and closed his eyes for a short moment. Again the alpha had saved him from danger. Slowly he walked with him out of the hall so they could have a chat in private and the stopped in a small corner of the corridor. Chan leaned against the wall, still drinking his wine and looked carefully up to the alpha who looked at him worried in exchange.

"You didn‘t see the pill he had put into the cup he was giving to you?"

"I didn‘t. But I noticed that he had some intentions the way he tried to get me to drink it. Everytime I wanted to put it away he consists that I should drink. I have to thank you. You saved me from an embarrassing experience."

"That‘s okay. But you owe me an explanation you know?"

"Explanation? For what? I don‘t think I did something that could have hurt you." Chan starred into his eyes, gulping down the wine and licked his lips curiously. 

"Well, I was surprised you know? I never imagined that the cute omega I met yesterday was the leader of this pack. I was hurt by that and surprised. So you do owe me an apology." He said grinning, took the cup out of his hand, put it onto the ground and grabbed his hand politely.

"Can I take you out for a little walk? Not inside the building, but outside. To get some fresh air?"

"If I agree the other alphas would be jealous you know? The most wanted person leaving this hut with one of the alphas? I bet they are already looking for the fresh omega meat they are trying to catch and to keep. You think that‘s wise?" Chan looked over his shoulder towards the door of the hall but nodded anyway.

"Damn, that would be tragic. But does someone got your attention beside me?"

"Besides you? A little bit arrogant don‘t you think?"

"Well, if I want to court you I have to be better than them right?"

"But not like this my dear alpha. Let‘s wait a bit longer okay? Just until all of them are busy with the banquet okay?"

"Fine."

Woojin took Chan's hand, kissed it slowly and walked with him back inside the hall where the alphas were staring immediatly at them. Chan walked back to Jeongin who introduced some new alphas that just starred at him with disgusting, lust-filled eyes. Seeing him just as a thing they can own. Well, they were really old ones and had maybe other opinions about their systems but he didn‘t care. He wouldn‘t choose one of them. Chan had already made his decision but it would have wait until the evening. The elders would be mad at him if he would tell them immediately and all alphas would have to take their leave. One of the old alphas stared intensely at him and Chan felt disgusting. When he wanted to leave he gripped his hand and pulled him back.

"Where are you up to this fast dear Chan? Give us your company a bit longer would you?"

"I‘d love to but I have other guests to greet and to talk too."

"Come on, two more minutes won‘t hurt. Besides we didn‘t see everything from you so what about some fun first to know if we...well, match?"

"No, but you‘re hurting me right now. And you are disgusting if I may be honest. Please let go of me and leave this event. I won‘t mate someone who is seeing me as a trophy he can own. After all I decide who is going to be my mate."

The alpha grinned but let go. Exhausted he held his head high, smiled politely and thanked god when the food was served. Looking at Jeongin he told him he needed some fresh air, grabbed Woojins arm fast and sneaked with him outside the hall. It was already dark outside and Chan hadn‘t noticed how much time this event had taken in already. Leaning against the wall he took a deep breath of the cold air and looked at Woojin who stood beside him.

"The cold air is comfortable don‘t you think?"

"Mhm. But I‘m curious Chan if I may ask you a question?"

"You may." Smiling looked at him, rubbed his arm.

"When we met yesterday, you didn‘t tell me that you‘re you. So what is the reason behind it? Why didn‘t you tell me that you are the leader? There must be one otherwise you would have told me. And the story that you are already taken? What is with that lie? I just want some answers."

"I had many reasons you know? I didn‘t want to tell you because I was curious what you were thinking about me. What you heard and what you believed. Most of the alphas that are visiting me just see me as the leader of one of the big six. Or an omega they can breed. And I‘m more than this you know? I have to choose a mate after this event and if I don‘t, my brother will take my place with his mate. And he doesn‘t want it. And my pack needs a strong alpha they could look up too. And I wanted to know if there are alphas out there that sees me without my position or my looks. And when you told me that you wanted to make yourself a picture of me, I just...I was happy you know? Nobody ever wanted to get to know me as you did. Wanted to get to know the real Chan and not just the leader and omega I am when I‘m leading this pack. And the story was just a half-lie you know? I am taken by the end of this event. I have no uncle left. My brother is the only family I have left. The council is forcing me to mate tonight. And I didn‘t want to tell you the truth because I wanted to surprise you so...surprise I guess?" Chan said chuckling, observing the alpha and rubbed his arms. Sometimes it was freezing already and today was no exception. Winter was coming faster than he had thought. Rubbing his arms to get warm he flinched when Woojin took his soft hand with his big, rough ones, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"I understand your reasons behind it. And I‘m happy for a bit that you did. I was honest with you yesterday and I‘m happy that you‘re honest with me today. But you‘re shivering. Should I give you my coat? We can‘t have you sick, can we?"

"No, please not. I really would like to but if you would, I would smell after you. And everyone would notice. And I didn‘t decide the official who I want to take as my mate. Well, many at the party asked me already but I don‘t like all of them." Sighting Chan grabbed Woojins hand, looking at him.

"Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I allowed to court you? I can sense the intentions of these alphas back in there and I don‘t like them. Let me court and mate you and we can unite our packs. Or make an ally, that‘s all I ask for. I don‘t want the place beside you as the pack alpha, I want my pack to be safe. And it will be if we‘re united. And I can assure you that I like you and just not because you are the lead omega you know? I will try to see the true Chan behind all of this and if you would allow me, I‘m sure I will love you someday. It...I don‘t know but it just feels right to take you as my mate you know? Like there is already a bond that is connecting us. And I don‘t want to miss it if you should reject me."

Chan smiled, cheeks blushing in light pink. He nodded, put off the ring of his index finger and put it on Woojins finger to give him a proof of accepting. Smiling he looked up and nodded.

"Let‘s try then. I don‘t love you now but I‘m sure I will soon. And we will help your pack, I promise. And I won‘t be looking this fancy ever, it‘s just for today. Mostly I walk around in my normal clothes that are dirty."

"I saw you yesterday, remember? So I know what I‘m getting in to." Woojin chuckled, lifted Chan's hand and kissed it gently. Giggling Chan watched him, looked to the side when Jeongin stepped outside and spotted them immediately. With raised brows, he looked at them, crossed his arms in front of his chest, expecting an explanation.

"I‘m looking everywhere inside for you and where are you? Outside with one of the alphas, having a nice chat. The eldest are looking for you. They want to know if you already made a decision. They are waiting upstairs in their council room."

"Sure. And yes I decided if it calms you down."

Chan looked back to Woojin, bowed excusing and followed Jeongin inside. Slowly he let him led him up to the council room where the eldest sat at the table like they did two weeks ago. Smiling he looked at them, put his hand in front of him.

"So leader Chan, did you make a decision? The event is over soon and we‘re done waiting. Dis you chose a mate or does your brother have to take over your position by the sunrise tomorrow?"

"I can assure you that I choose someone. His name is Woojin, you may have seen him. I already accepted his courting and I also gave him my ring in exchange." Chan looked at the surprised council and couldn‘t hide a huge grin.

"So I did my part of the deal. The other alphas can take their leave and I will bring Woojin in here so you can meet him in person. In an hour in the big hall."

"Wait, Chan. We have a way better mate for you. Remember alpha Seong?"

"Seong?" Chan tilted his head to the side and thought about it. Wasn‘t he the old one who didn‘t let him leave? And why did they want to choose a mate for him now? He already had made his decision. He had picked a mate already. Groaning he stroke through his hair, sighed.

"A bit. But I don‘t like him and he is disgusting. He wanted to touch me in a way that no one should touch an unmated omega so I declined his courting."

"He will be very mad if you decline his offer." Eldest Kim looked at him angrily. Snorted.

"So he should. I don't care. I don't like him and I have to chose someone I want to share my life with. I‘m mating alpha Woojin, that‘s my last word."

Chan bowed and left the room. Jeongin bowed as well and walked into the big hall, telling the alphas that the leader had chosen and that everyone could take their leave now. Half of the alphas were growling annoyed but left anyway. Chan stepped inside the hall when everyone was gone and took a deep breath. Thank god the whole thing was over now. Jeongin walked up to him, leaning against his throne and grinned.

"So the alpha outside huh?"

"His name is Woojin. And yes, I choose him."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, he is different than the others you know? I don‘t know, I can‘t describe it. And he smells really nice, I like his scent. Makes me feel kind of save? Being home? I don't know. You will know what I mean when you see him and get to know him. Can you keep a secret Jeongin? I already met him yesterday and got a chance to get to know him better than this evening."

"I‘ll look forward to it. And what? Seriously? The council will be going crazy!"

"That‘s why you need to keep this secret, got it?"

"Okay, I‘ll do it. But I‘m not happy about this you know? Having to lie in front of the eldest."

Chan smiled, hugged Jeonging short and rested a bit until Woojin was lead into the hall, looking confused. The council stepped inside as well and observed Woojin for at least ten minutes. They asked him questions and Woojin was overwhelmed with all of it. Chan stopped the whole integration and stepped beside Woojin, taking his hand. The council shouldn‘t scare him soon to be mate with unnecessary questions fearing he would leave him before they are even mared.

"Chan, he will live with you in your hut. After all, he will be your mate soon and you should get to know each other. You will both sleep in seperated rooms. I will send Jeonging over to make sure of that. The mating ceremony will be held in two days."

"Yes eldest Lee."

Chan bowed, showed Woojin he should do it as well and they took their leave. Chan leaded him into his hut, smiled nervously when the alpha put his coat over his shivering, small body during their walk and leaned against him.

So he is getting mated in two days. He never thought he would mate anyone to be honest. But maybe he could lead the pack better with Woojin by his side.

Maybe he would even find his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whop, whoop, surprise~  
Who could guess that? ;)
> 
> Will both of them find their happiness or not :'D ?
> 
> Next Chapter will be uploaded next week!


	4. Mating Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Woojin are taking part in their mating ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, whoop, it's going to be smutty~~
> 
> I'm not good in writing smut but I hope you are all enjoying it! ^o^
> 
> Stay curious till the next chap!! :D

Laughing Chan put his hand in front of his mouth and turned around. How could someone be that lefthanded? Woojin and he would mate today and the alpha had tried to wash the dishes they had used. But to his bad, he had bumped his arm against the vase with the water when he wanted to collect the plates from the table. It fell to the side, luckily didn‘t break, and wetted his whole pants. Chan had watched him from the doorframe and wiped away his tears. Woojin had thrown the sponge over to him mumbling something to himself.

„Don‘t laugh!“

„It was funny, sorry to laugh at my soon to be mate. But now I know who will clean the dishes in the future.“ Chan grinned, grabbed a towel and threw it in his direction. 

„Funny, really funny Chan.“

Chan nodded and walked away so he wouldn‘t laugh again at him. Chuckling he heard the door open and saw his little brother who was scrunching his nose before he pulled him by his arm outside and leaned over to his ear.

„You reek of him you know that?“ Grinning he pushed out his tongue and laughed when Chan looked at him with big eyes. Was Woojins scent already so strong around him?

„You sure? But I bathed! And I used the oil that you gave me!“

„Still, you‘re reeking of him. Unbelievable. So please take another bath or two before the ceremony alright? Seungmin is waiting impatiently for you to get you ready. You know how he gets when he can dress someone for fancy events. And hello! It‘s the mating ceremony of our leader and his soon to be mate! Come on! Changbin is arriving soon and will take care of Woojin. I‘m really surprised that the elders let Woojin stay with you. I mean he is unmated and so are you. It is a bit risky to let you stay alone with your soon to be mate? Did he tried something, huh?“

Felix grinned and pulled Chan through the village towards the main hut with the hall and his throne. Chan would be getting ready in one of the small rooms and the ceremony will be held in the big hall. Every one of the pack is invited to come along and to be a part of it. Felix helped Chan out of his clothes and pushed him into a big bathtub and Chan had to take a deep breath when he sat up. Rubbing the soap out of his eyes he flinched when someone washed his hair and poured something cold in it. Shivering he opened his eyes and looked up to his little brother who grinned.

„Lix!“

„What? You need this bath. You have to smell pure and innocent before you‘re going to be mated. I mean what would the pack think if you‘re already reeking of him? They would think what a nasty, greedy leading omega we have huh? Don‘t you agree?“

„Stop saying this bullshit. We didn‘t do anything! I swear. I know the rules and so does Woojin. Stop assaulting us!“

„Just the truth. And I didn‘t assault him.“

Chan rolled his eyes, held his breath when Felix washed the soap out of his hair and wiped the water out of his face. He was grabbed by his arm and pulled up, his hair dried fast. Stepping out of the tub he dried himself and let Seungmin helped him into the ceremony clothes that many generations used before them. It was a tradition from the pack that every leader of the pack is going clothed into the ceremony garment. It was white with red leaf adornments on it. The fabric was very soft, smooth and light like a feather. Felix straightened his stubborn curls and nodded satisfied.

„Well, I guess my brother is ready to be mated. You‘re nervous? Excited? Happy? Got cold feet already?“ Felix pats his shoulder smiled at him. Chan nodded mute and hugged him tight, resting his chin on the shoulder and buried his nails into his back.

„Aiks! Chan, calm down a bit would you?“ Laughing Felix loosened the hug and stroke his arms.

„It‘s going to be alright, I promise. Enjoy your ceremony and tomorrow you‘re a mated omega with a pack alpha to your side. It‘s going to amazing! And soon you will have pups and they will be running through your home and fill it with happiness!“

„I hope. So...shall we go then?“

Felix nodded and followed Chan out of the room. Seungmin and Felix had trapped him in this room for two hours to get him ready. Smiling joyful he looked at his hands, lifted his head when the door was opened and Chan was faced by every one of their pack. Blood rushing out of his face was pale like the moon and he felt his blood rushing already in his ears. All pack members looked at him smiling, proud, happy. His face went to the end where he spotted eldest Lee and Woojin. Woojin had the same garment as his just colored on black. Slowly he walked through the small way that was created in the mass of members, stopped in front of the eldest and bowed lightly.

During the whole ceremony, Chan looked into Woojins eyes to avoid the looks of the pack members and smiled lightly. Woojins hand laid on top of Chans, combined with a white silk ribbon and both of them tilted their heads down when they were told to. Eldest Lee put his hands on their hands, said an old quote that was used over a generation for the mating ritual. When the hand left they got up, turned to each other and kissed to fulfill this ritual. Loud cheering and applause were heard when they stopped and they turned towards the pack, bowing a bit. Smiling Woojin grabbed Chan's hand and the music began to play. Everyone laughed and danced when they celebrated the ceremony. Woojin and Chan chatted with some members that wanted to congrats them and they thanked them for their blessings and small gifts they were receiving. After three hours Woojin pulled Chan aside, put his arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

„What if we take our leave now and fulfill the ceremony huh?“

„Is my head alpha that horny?“ Grinning Chan kissed his jaw and looked over the happy pack. They finally had something to be happy about again. Since the death of his parents, it wasn‘t so happy like today. Leaning against his now mate he let out a satisfied, happy sigh and smiled brightly.

„You know the last time that my pack was this happy was a long time ago. I‘m glad they have a reason to celebrate you know? And your pack as well. Did your parent's response already to your letter?“

„No, but I guess they're happy. I mean I married someone really beautiful and has a great character.“

„I have another surprise for you Woojin.“ Chan took his hand and looked up. Woojin looked surprised at his mate, raised a brow and caressed the back of his hand.

„That would be?“

„You told me that your pack is small, right. And that it won‘t survive winter without food and that this is the main reason why you came to my pack to court me. I had the idea, and the council agreed, that your pack can live here and we unite them. Your pack is rather small and if we unite them we all have just advantages out of it. We can protect them and give them food and in exchange, they can help us with potions. We have a few empty huts that they can use for the first few weeks until we build new ones that they can call their own completely. And they can make the potions here as well I think. We have enough food. We hunt every day and still enough so they can reproduce themselves.“ 

Smiling Chan took both of his hands and caressed them. Woojin looked shocked at them. But in a good way. Mouth gaping he blinked a few times and swallowed. Taking Chan's face he leaned down to kiss him deeply and held him with a strong grip in place. Chan ripped his eyes open in surprise, chuckled when Woojin let go and leaned his forehead against his. Tears were forming in his eyes and Chan noticed that it was more out of happiness than sadness. Careful Chan wiped them away, kissed his nose and cheeks, looked into his eyes.

„Good idea? You are agreeing, right? I mean, if you don‘t like the idea we can change it and they can live somewhere else safe an-“

„No, no, no. It‘s a very good idea. Really. Thank you so much, Chan. I just don‘t know what to say. I‘‘m so thankful and...speechless. You‘re saving my whole pack with this gesture and I will always stay in your debt. I just don‘t know what to say.“ Honest Woojin kissed his lips again, closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against his cheek.

„We‘re mated soon so we have to take care of each other. Right?“

„Right. Thank you so so much.“

„I know, this question may be late but...did you ever sleep with anyone? I mean not just beside them on the bed. Like...having the sex thing you know? I‘m just curious and after all, we are mated now and before we do anything I just..I just wanted to know, you know?“ Chan put his arms around Woojins neck, let him nuzzle his nose further over his cheek, giggled when Woojin began to scent him again out of reflex and instinct.

„Sure. And no, never. I was the heir of my father and I couldn‘t and didn‘t want to sleep with anyone besides my mate. So never. I‘m your first and only.“

„I just wanted to know, thank you to be so honest with me.“

Woojin kissed him again, harder than before and Chan hit his chest when he didn‘t get any fresh air. Letting go of him he intertwined their hands and pulled Chan out of this big mess towards their hut. Chan looked back before Woojin pushed him inside their hut and pressed him against the closed door. Grinning Woojin looked in Chan's face. His cheeks were blushing, his full lips opened a bit and hard breathing. Rushing he pushed his lips against his and chuckled when Chan moaned and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Woojin grabbed Chan's butt while he distracted him and lifted him. Squeaking Chan opened his eyes, looped his arms around his neck.

„Ready to be my mate?“

„Yes.“

Moaning Chan buried his hand in Woojin's brown hair, lifted his head and continued to kiss him. Woojin carried him up to their bedroom. Without care let them fall onto the bed, caged Chan under his body and kissed his neck. Nuzzling his face into his scent glad he inhaled his sweet scent of vanilla and strawberry, liking it needy. Chan moaned again, tilted his head to the side so he had better access and enjoyed it. The liking over his scent gland sent electricity through his body and he couldn‘t help himself moan even louder. Woojin lifted his head, kissed his jaw and started to put off their clothes. Chan panicked nervous, grabbed his hands, panting harder.

„What‘s the matter, Chan? You don‘t want to?“

„I-I want b-but please slow down a bit. I‘m feeling weird after you licked my scent glad.“ Chan moaned again when he put his hand on it, bit his lower lip.

Woojin chuckled, kissed his nose and nodded. Careful he kissed him again, peeled off their clothes in a slow smooth motion and took his head when Chan tried looked away embarrassed. Woojin caressed his cheek, smiled and nuzzled his nose again against his neck, pushed Chan's nose against his and smiled when the omega shivered to moan. The omega grabbed his back, buried his nails in his back and inhaled his strong scent. Woojin smelled like heavy rain and mud and he loved it. Sighing he put his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes and tried to calm down. Woojin caressed his waist, lifting Chans' leg, caressing his smooth skin.

„Nervous?“

„A bit...“ Chan said nervous, biting his lips and rested his hands beside his head.

„Your smell so intoxicating Chan. So delicious.“ Woojin mumbled into his ear, bit down grinning and grabbed his butt. Chan flinched, eyes open and looked up to Woojin, heart beating fast.

„Y-you too! Don‘t stop, please.“ Whining he grabbed his hair and pressed his forehead against his. 

Sweat was already forming on his skin, a small goosebump was to see. Woojin massaged his ass cheeks, felt something slick running down onto the sheets. Slowly Woojin crawled back, put the legs of the omega around his waist and pulled his cheeks apart. Chan moaned harder and Woojin licked his lips. Looking down he spotted the cause for the intoxicating slick. Chan's pink puffy entrance was leaking of the slick and every time he moaned, another wave flushed out of his small body. The alpha leaned down slowly, liking against the sensitive leaking rim and was met by another wave of it. Chans moaning was a sound he would never want to miss again in his life. Seeking for more of this delicious slick he licked again and moaned hornily. Crawling back up to Chan, he rested his elbows between his face kissed him so he could taste his slick as well. Chan squirmed in his grip, pushing his butt against his hands.

„And I thought I would be the horny one.“

„You make me horny. Please continue. I-I want to feel everything you have.“

„I‘ll give it to you I promise.“

Woojin laid down between the spread legs of his omega, rubbing his already hard cock through the crack of his ass, lubing it up in the omega's own slick. The alpha lubed up his fingers as well and pushed one inside the omegas entrance. Careful he watched Chan's motions, looking for some discomfort, pushed another in it. The omega clenched around his fingers, moaning painful and grabbed the sheets hard. Woojin kissed his cheek calming, nibbling on his scent glad and pushed his finger in and out when the omega relaxed. Woojin spread him open, pushed a third in it and looked into Chan's eyes when he found a certain small spot.

„Oh good, Th-there! D-Do it again!“ Chan moaned pleading, looked at him needing. Woojin rubbed with his index finger over the small spot and caught all of his sounds in a heated kiss. Chan came with Woojin's name on his lips onto their stomachs and laid limb under the alpha. Fast panting he looked up to him, smiled exhausted and grabbed Woojin's hand, kissed it.

„Gosh, I‘m so sorry!“

„It‘s okay Chan, it‘s okay. I‘ll do everything to make you feel good. Tell me if you‘re hurt okay?“

„I-I‘m fine really.“

Assuring he caressed his cheek, put his head smiling onto the pillow, still drunk from the climax he felt a few seconds before. The alpha nodded and lifted the omegas legs onto his shoulders, guiding his tip to the slick entrance. The omega whimpered in discomfort but let out a shivering moan when  
the alpha entered him. Let out a deep growl when he entered the tight heat of the omega, resting his head on his chest. Checking after his omega he intertwined their fingers, waited for his permission before he pushed out and pushed back inside slowly. The alpha felt dizzy because of the tight heat, thrusted faster and harder into it, grabbing the waist of the omega and moved him to his movements. Harder and harder he pounded into the tight heat, caught the moanings of his omega again ins mouth. The omega was crying already by overstimulation, held onto Woojins arm and looked pleading up to him,

„G-give me your knot alpha! Pl-please I want it!“

The omega clenched harder around him and Woojin felt his knot already forming. Groaning he thrusted four times into the tight heat, pushed his knot through the small rim, filling him with his cum and bit down hard into the omegas neck. Breaking the skin he smelled blood in his mouth, biting even harder on it. Chan moaned crying, bit into his neck as well and came for the second time. Enjoying their climax Chan felt his body go limb and laid unmoving under the alpha, taking and feeling the cum that was filling his womb. Groaning he clenched his eyes when another wave of cum was pushing into his body and buried his nails into Woojin's shoulder.

„A-alpha, s-sensitive.“ Chan moaned helplessly, whimpered when another wave from Woojin filled him.

„Sorry. But we‘re stuck for a while like this Channie.“

Woojin lifted his head, kissed him softly and grimaced moaning when another wave hit his gut and he put more load into the omegas tight body. Chan clenched harder around him, crying out for him to stop that.

„You‘re strong Chan you can take it. It‘s your first knot you‘re taking, it‘ll be better soon, promise.“

„But I feel already so full.“

Whining he bit into his lip, feeling a warm tingle in his heart. Chans' whole body went limp under the alpha. Woojin caressed his cheek, smiled at him and bit into his nose. Scrunching the exhausted omega opened his eyes, rubbing his nose and looked down onto his stomach. Embarrassed he hid his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Confused Woojin looked down as well, let out a proud growl when he saw the bump in Chan's stomach. He must have filled him with so much of his seed, that it already bulged in his stomach. And seeing his mate in a state like this made him proud. His omega would look like this if he put a few pups into him and he growled possessively again just by the thought of it. Yawning Chan tilted his head to the side, looking tired at the pillow.

„Chan?“

„Mhmm?“

„Get some rest okay? You look tired and I can‘t blame you. I mean I‘m the reason why you‘re tired. I will take care of you.“

„Don‘t wanna sleep...I feel so complete.“

„That‘s because we‘re mated now. I can feel your feelings and you can feel mine. If you want to rule again tomorrow, you need your strength. And I will be there as well to support you.“

„Everyone will stare at us tomorrow.“ Whining Chan looked up to him, closing his eyes again, pouted.

„Don‘t pout. Everyone knows what happened between us. And they just want the proof that we fulfilled the ceremony. Come on, sleep okay?“

„But I‘m not-“

„You are tired and on the edge of exhausting Chan. So please rest okay?“

„Fine.“

Defeated Chan nodded and sighed. Woojin held him closed and turned around really quick so he laid on his back and Chan was on top of him. It was way more comfortable for the omega than the other way around. Pulling him down he let him rest on his chest, pulled the blanket over them and hugged his limp body. After a few seconds, he heard the other snoring peaceful. Woojin chuckled, kissed his head and closed his eyes. He could bath tomorrow, way too lazy to wash them now.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's and Woojin's first day as mates! And Chan has a small surprise.
> 
> P.S.:  
Please read the notes at the beginning!  
I needed to make a statement to the situation that just happened with Straykids Q-Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know this topic is painful to everyone and especially for me but please give it a second to read! :)
> 
> I love Straykids and especially the WooChan couple so it hurts, even more, to know that Woojin has left Straykids due to personal reasons. This was the first thing I read this morning when I got up and it maked me really sad but I respect his decision! I hope that the fans will understand his decision and don't start to be mad at him for leaving. Kim Woojin is a human being after all and we are all making decisions. He doesn't need to explain himself to anyone who doubt his decision because it is his own. I'm sure he had thought about it a long time and talked with the members as well about it.
> 
> I just hope it is nothing really serious why he decided to left and I wish him the best for the future.  
Straykids started with 9 members (OT9!) and will always be OT9 for me!
> 
> I will still write WooChan stories because I ship them so hard, no matter if they are both going no separated ways.
> 
> Again, I wish Woojin the best for his future and hope that they separated in harmony and love from the group that they were always showing <3

Blinking exhausted he lifted his head and looked towards the window. Moving onto his side he flinched and left out a painful sound. Pain went through his body and he bit hard into his lower lip. His back hurt like hell and he cursed. His neck hurt too! The mattress behind him was moving and he held still for a second. Careful he turned his head and remembered what happened yesterday. He and Woojin had the mating ceremony yesterday and were mates now. Smiling he felt a hand moving to grab his waist, put his hand on it. Yawning he moved his leg, stopped when he felt a cold liquid between his ass cheeks and legs. 

„Washing my ass.“ 

Mumbling he put his head back into his pillow, caressing the bit mark on scent glad. It was still swollen and sore but he liked it. Smiling he rubbed his eyes, chuckled when his mate peppered his neck with kisses. Pressing his chest to his back he leaned forward, kissed his cheek and rubbed his stomach. The bulge was already gone, the whole cum leaked out of his entrance. Woojin kissed his neck, licking over the swollen mark and tried to soothe the pain.

„Good morning.“

„Morning.“ Mumbling Chan turned around careful, looping his arm around the alphas torso and rested his head against his shoulder.

„Did you sleep well?“

„Yes, I did. And you?“

„Same. You‘re hungry?“

„A bit.“

„What about you taking a long bath while I make something to eat? I could try to get a few eggs from the chicken farmer hm?“

„Sounds wonderful. I bet that the members are sneaking outside to get some information and sight of your mark. Mine is way smaller than yours.“ Pouting Chan looked at the mark that he left yesterday at his neck.

„You have a way smaller mouth than me. But I wear it with proud. So go and take your bath okay? I‘ll be back soon.

„Alright.“

Woojin kissed the top of his head, got up and put on some warm clothes. Opening the curtain of the window. The snow was falling slowly and Woojin grabbed his coat a well. With a big smile on his face, he left his and Chans hut and walked through the village. Chan was right. Everyone who lived in the village looked at him, trying to find the mark. Shooking his head he chuckled, knocked at the chicken farmers door and entered carefully when someone let him in. The man looked surprised and bowed politely, looked at him.

„M-morning head alpha.“

„Please, call me Woojin. I didn‘t mate your leader because of the position. Woojin is fine.“ Smiling he helped the man up and looked around.

„I just wanted to know if you have some eggs left for us.“

„Sure! Wait a second!“

Nodding Woojin rubbed his hands together and waited patiently. Thankful he took the six eggs that the man got for him and put them carefully in the pockets of his coat. Thankful he bowed politely and took his leave. Walking through the falling snow he wiggled his nose, rubbed it hushed inside his and Chans hut when he reached it. Taking off his coat he picked the eggs and put them carefully into a basket in the kitchen. Lighting up the stove he made some fried eggs, looked for some bread and snorted frustrated.

„Bread is in the cabinet to your right.“

Chan opened the said cabinet and laughed when he saw the dumb face of his mate. Putting it on two plates he made some tea and looked outside.

„Didn‘t notice that it is already snowing.“

„Started when I went out to get some eggs. The man gave me six eggs for us. Called me head alpha.“

„Well you are now, don‘t forget that.“

„I know. But I told you that I didn‘t agree to mate you to get this position. I mated you because my pack needed help and I like you. And you‘re handsome. So who am I to judge?“

„No one. But I guess you will have to accompany me now to the meetings with the council.“ Sighting Chan rubbed his temple, sat down and sipped at his tea. The alpha smiled calmly, put the fried egg onto their plates and sat opposite of him. Taking his hand he caressed it soft, smiled.

„Well, to the meetings sure. But if you don‘t want that I‘m intrude something of you that has to do with leading the clan, I will leave it to you, promise. I won‘t take something that doesn‘t belong to me.“

„There is just so much more behind it to lead a pack. Thank you for letting m handle it. I will show you everything you will have to know with time.“

„Sure. Do your stuff and I‘ll do my duties with time. Besides I‘m lacking orientation and I will need to help my pack when they get here. Even now that it is snowing I‘ll need to make sure that everyone is safe.“

„Of course. Do what you need to do okay? If it is anything big, ask me first okay? My pack knows already that we are taking yours into ours as well but I don‘t know how both pack members will react.“

„It‘s okay.“

Smiling the omega drank his tea before he began to eat. Woojin had picked up some letters from the front door and gave them to Chan who read them curious. Concentrated he bit into his bread and got up. The alpha watched him storming upstairs and looked to the half touched food. Pouting he grabbed the omegas plate and walked with it upstairs. Searching in every room he found him int he one at the end of the floor and stepped inside. The omega was rummaging through some shelves, didn‘t notice the alpha entering. Just when he put down the plate Chan was looking up confused, starring onto the plate.

„You should eat everything.“

„I will after I finished this.“

„Come on Chan. Eat. You need your strength and energy. If you don‘t eat enough you will get sick and we can‘t have it right?“

„Fine.“

Chan grabbed the map out of the shelve he was looking for and ate the rest of his food. Looking at his mate he opened the map, put it down onto the tabled and read the letter again. With some stones, he marked some locations on it and scratched his head.

„What are you looking at?“

„A map of our village and territory. I‘ll have to choose new hunting grounds for the next three months. We can‘t always hunt the same because they are no longer animals to hunt. So we give them time to recover you know? The territory is big enough to change the hunting grounds every three months. And with your old pack, we will have to take one more hunting ground to make sure that everyone is fed well. So I just wanted to pick the grounds. Changbin, my guard told me that a foreign pack entered our territory so I guess they are already here. And the huts are ready for them by the way.“

„R-really!?“

„Yes. You could catch them if you want and led them to their new homes. They‘re a bit out of the center so they can have a bit of time for themselves to get comfortable around here. I ate my food so now go and catch your pack. It can be really hard to find the way back if it is snowing. So go. Hyunjin will follow you soon, promise. He will help you with the old and children.“

„I don‘t know how to thank you, Chan. For all of it.“

„They are part of the pack now. I must look after them. Let‘s go already, they will need your help.“

Woojin wanted to say something but Chan just smiled. Nodding he jogged down the stairs and rushed out of the house. Shifting into his wolf form he ran fast through the forest Sniffing the air he knew exactly where he needed to go to find his old pack. Smelling them he rushed harder and shifted when he found them. Excited and happy to see them all safe he hugged his mother and his father right after it. Worried he checked after everyone and was relieved when all of them were safe Careful he leads them through the woods, one small sick child on his shoulders, tucked in some warm clothes. Changbin met them during the way and lead them directly into the part of the village where they would live in. Woojin made sure that everyone was put in the houses and lighted up a fire to heat them. Enough food and something to drink was prepared in every hut so the starving pack could eat something again. Changbin went to the other huts to check after everyone to make sure that nobody was missing something. Woojin helped his parents into the living room, sat them in front of the small fireplace and gave them some blanket as well. 

„Do you need anything else?“

„No, thank you Woojin. You have done enough already. Really. We have to thank you that we can live here now. And thanks to your mate as well. Tell us, how is he? Is everything true what the rumors are saying?“ Woojin walked into the kitchen to get some cups of tea for them and sat down as well, smiling softly.

„I like him. And yes, the rumors are true, to be honest. He is a kind, beautiful and caring leader. He‘s the kindest one I met so far, to be honest. I bet he will come here later as well to look after you. When he told me about his idea to get you all to this pack, I was so excited! We have mated yesterday, to be honest. His name is Chan and he would do anything for his pack to save it from any harm.“

„Sounds like a lovely person.“ Woojins' mother caressed his arm, drank something of his tea and smiled. When someone knocked at the front door, Woojin got up immediately and rushed through the hut. Open the door he saw his mate, clothed in a warm coat, looking worried up to him. Smiling the alpha let him inside, kissed his cold cheek and rubbed his arms to warm him up a bit. 

„Changbin told me you were back and I did my stuff. So how are they doing? You were out for two hours. I got a bit worried. If you had taken more time I would have sent Hyunjin after you as well.“ Smiling he chuckled when Woojin kissed his eye, stroke a curly hair out of his eye.

„My parents are staying in this hut. They are warming themselves up at the fireplace. Some of the other members are sick and hungry but thanks to you they have enough to eat.“

„I thought they would be hungry. Seungmin and Felix helped me and a few other of the pack to carry the food in every hut. If they need anything tell me immediately, okay? Don‘t want anyone to starve out here.“

„Alright. My parents want to meet you. So if you have some time you could meet them now? Just if you want?“

„Of course. I‘ll look forward to it since I knew that they‘are living here with us.“ 

The omega put off his coat, ruffled the snow out of his head and followed his mate towards the living room. The woman and man got up immediately when they entered and bowed politely. Pleading he helped them to sit down on the couch, getting them more tea so they would warm up faster. With something to eat as well he entered the living room again, put it onto the small table and sat down on the small armchair next to Woojin smiled when he grabbed his hand and caressed it.

„How was your traveling. I hope it wasn‘t so bad and exhausting.“

„It was okay. We have to thank you more than we ever could. Thank you so so much.“ Both of Woojins parents bowed deep, smiled gratefully. Chan shook his head in return.

„Not for this. Woojin is my mate now and you are family. He came to save his pack and it was his only favor for this mating. I‘m happy to help and if you need anything, don‘t hesitate to ask okay? You can tell Woojin and my guards as well.“

„Thank you so much. You are kind to us even if you don‘t know us so well. And Woojin too.“

„Dad!“

„Well, he has a point.“ Chan said laughing and looked over to Woojin. „We know each other since what? Five days to be correct. We married out of nowhere. But we‘re mated now and I‘m sure of it that we‘re going to love each other someday.“

„Well, you are looking at each other already like small lovebirds. So I bet you will. And Woojin didn‘t exaggerate with your appearance. You are the prettiest omega I have ever seen.“

„Mom, you are so embarrassing! Oh my god.“ 

Groaning Woojin put his head back and closed his eyes. Chan laughed and blushed a bit if he should be honest. 

„Thank you for your compliment, that's kind of you. But I think I should leave now. You both should get some deserved rest. Would you like to accompany us this evening for dinner? We have some freshly hunted deer and I would like to share it with you. I want to get to know you better because you‘re family now. My little brother will be happy as well to meet you. But you won‘t meet him today. He‘s a bit busy with his mate and stuff. So, dinner at our house? Woojin can pick you up if he has nothing against it. I‘ll have to leave now, duty calls. I‘m sorry.“ Chan looked to Woojin and than to his parents before he got up and bowed politely. With a small peek on Woojin's cheek, he left the hut. Woojin looked after him and turned his gaze towards his parents who smiled.

„What?“

„We‘re just happy for you. Chan is a unique beauty. You should protect him at all costs. And he is kind. We‘re glad that you found someone this kind and soft. You will have the cutest pups in this world, I swear.“

„Okay, I‘m done with you two till dinner. Mom, please don‘t say anything like that at dinner okay? I‘ll pick up when it‘s getting dark outside.“

„Our little Woojin is embarrassed! But serious Woojin, take care of him. In him is more than you can see.“

Woojin nodded smiling, grabbed his coat and left. He knew that he was lucky to have someone like Chan as his mate. He stayed a bit with his parents before he left and checked after the other members of his old pack. Satisfied that they were all fed and warm he walked back to his hut and looked for Chan. Said omega stood in the kitchen with a big piece of meat. Noticing his mate he looked up.

„I guess everyone is safe then?“

„Yes. They are all fed and safe. Thanks to you again.“

„Told you to stop thanking me. Changbin carried this big fresh meat up here and to prepare dinner. I already finished with my leader stuff and want to make dinner perfect for your parents. Care to help me big alpha?“

„Sure. Everything for my small mate.“

„I‘m not that small. I‘m only a few centimeters smaller than you you know?“

„Noticed.“

Grinning Woojin pushed his sleeves up and helped his mate to slice the meat into perfect slices. With the stove lightened up, he roasted it and glanced over to the omega who was busy with peeling some potatoes. In silence they cooked the dinner Woojin set the table and looked outside. It was already getting dark and he should pick up his parents. Chan pushed him laughing towards the door, kissed his neck and went back into the kitchen to watch the potatoes. When they were finished and he put them onto the table the front door was opened and he smelled the scent of his alpha. Careful he helped his parents-in-law out of their coats and helped them to the dining room. Smiling he put something to eat on every plate and listened to the conversation from Woojin and his parents. His mother turned towards him, smiled friendly.

„Tell us, Chan, how old are you? Woojin never mentioned something about you before and we‘re very curious. You look young.“

„I‘m 22. I‘m quite young for this position but my parents died a few months ago and I took the lead. My younger brother, his name is Felix, is also an omega. So I got it because I‘m the older one of the family.“

„Poor things, I‘m so sorry for your loss!“

„Thanks.“ Smiling Chan bowed lightly and continued to eat. 

„So you are leading this big pack since this accident?“

„Well, I helped my father before he died. So I already knew a bit about all these things. My little brother was busy with his mate that courted him to that time but I liked it. And he isn‘t the type of person to take such a big responsibility.“

Woojins mother nodded and looked at his son. The alpha put his hand on Chan's leg, rubbed his soft and smiled. Smiling Chan took his hand and tried to change the topic. He told them everything about the pack they should know and about the strong winter weather. After dinner Chan accompanied them to the front door, telling Woojin he should bring them back home and that he would wait. While waiting he started to clean the dishes, nibbled at a potato and laid down lazy on the couch, stretching his limbs. Feeling tired he closed his eyes, nuzzled his face into the soft cushion and relaxed. Woojin entered the hut late. His parents had so many questions left for him. Groaning he put off his coat, hit it a few times so thee snow would fall off. 

It was storming outside and the hut was cold. Freezing he followed the scent of his small omega, looked over the couch. Chan laid sleeping there, shivered slightly and he just shook his head. Chan could take care of everyone but not himself. Slowly he lifted him, carried him upstairs into their bedroom and helped them into warm sleeping clothes. Grabbing another fur he put it over the blanket, hugged Chan closed and sighted relaxed. Woojin opened his eyes when the young man in his arms took a deep breath, rubbed his nose against his chest and spoke quietly.

„You‘re home.“ 

„Sorry that it took so long. But my parents trapped me with their talking and it‘s hella freezing outside. Are you cold?“

„No. Just tired.“

„Close your big eyes again and sleep hm?“

„Will do. Night.“

„Goodnight Chan.“

Woojin pulled the blanket tighter around them and inhaled Chan's sweet scent. Grinning he bit soft into his ear, nibbled at it and caressed his back. Feeling the other sleeping already Woojin followed him soon, still held the omega close in his sleep.


	6. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan accompanies a group of alphas to go hunting but not everytime a hunt ends well, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be surprised fellows  
I just changed my user name :D
> 
> Nothing more to add~

The winter this year was really strong. The snow was falling continuously and the temperature was biting at the body. It was, to say it simply, to cold. The village was snowed, snow high at least a meter, and the hunter had problems to find something to eat during their patrol. The animals must have hidden somewhere safe from this biting cold that could kill someone fast if not paying any attention to it.

Chan stood jittery beside Changbin and Jeongin in the main hut, listened to their solution and options to get enough food for them. The pack had gotten bigger now that Woojin's old pack was living with them and Chan wanted to take care of all of them. He was the pack leader, after all, he had to take care of his pack. Sighing he looked at the desk with the map of their territory on it. 

„But what if we hunt at the hunting ground C? I mean we never had bad huntings there. There live mostly animals with big fur. Higher chances to get something.“ Jeonging said thinking and looked at the map.

„We can‘t do that. We already hunted there for the last four months. If we do it, we exterminate all of the animals there. The animals there need to recover so we have enough food next year at this time. It‘s impossible. No hunting in hunting ground C. Changbin, what do you think about the hunting ground H? The last time we hunted there is eight months ago. So the animals there should be perfect and it should be enough for a while.“ Curious Chan looked over to Changbin who walked up and down in front of the desk, trying to find another good option.

„It‘s not that bad but it is a bit away you know? You will need at least four hours to get there. With that much amount of snow, we will need five hours. And then you have to hunt the animals and also you will have to carry it back to the pack. If we choose this option, we have to send the best hunters of the pack. This whole hunting mission could take half of the day just to get some.“

„Then we‘re doing this. We don’t have any other good options. Changbin, you will pick the best hunters of the pack and meet me here immediately outside the main hut when you got them. Jeongin could you say Hyunjin that he should get with the other hunters to the hunting ground B? It‘s not much but enough for today. And until the other hunters are back this evening.“

„And what about you? We all know you good enough Chan to know that you want to go with the hunters.“ Raising a brow Jeongin crossed his arms, looked at him.

„I‘m going to go with them to hunting ground H. And do not try to stop me. You wouldn‘t achieve that. I already made my decision. So whatever you say, I will ignore it. I have to go with them and help a bit at least. Or to support them with my appearance.“ Chan said serious, took a breath and looked into their not amused faces.

„Chan! Are you crazy!? What if something happens to you? It‘s a way too dangerous for you! Besides, okay you can hunt, but you are not a good hunter compared to the alphas. And it is a way to cold outside. Your fur in your wolf form isn’t that thick enough to stand the cold. You will die out there if you don’t stay.“

„But it will be enough for me to go with them! I want to give them some strength okay? I don‘t need to hunt but I will accompany them and that‘s it. My fur maybe not as thick but it’s soft and keeps me warm enough. And if I need some warm I’ll go to Changbin to get some body heat. No problem. I’m not that fragile. So please stop already okay? No one will stop my decisions. And you can not tell me to stay.“

Changbin and Jeonging groaned together and took their leave. The pack leader in action, stubborn as ever. Chan sat down into his chair, rubbed his chin, thinking about their situation. They united their packs two moons ago but because of the hard weather and winter, they were in a critical situation with their food. Well, mostly meat. Looking towards the window he saw nothing than white. Chan flinched lightly when the door of the hall was pushed open and his mate came rushing towards him, snorting annoyed and looking a bit angry and worried.

„Are you insane!“ Was the first thing that Chan heard from his mate and sighted. Changbin or Jeonging must have told him about his decision. Traitors. Massaging his temple he closed his eyes and sighed.

„Why should I? I do what I need to do to help the pack.“

„It‘s too cold outside for you! And you will get the death there! Are you this egoistic? You can not go out just to save everyone. What if you die huh? What then?!“

„Woojin, my wolf has enough fur to keep me warm. And we‘re moving the whole time so there is no way I‘m going to die because of the cold. I‘ll have enough pack members there to watch out after me. If I’m cold, I will go to Changbin to get some warmth. I will go with them because I want to give them some strength and that they know that I‘m trying to do my best. To support them. I don’t have the intention to hunt that much.“

„Fine. Then I‘ll go as well.“ Woojin said serious and stared at his mate.

„You?“

Surprised Chan looked up, tilted his head to the side and thought about it. They could use every strong alpha who would go with them. But was Woojin a good hunter? He had never seen him hunt. Okay, he brought him some deer while he was out but how long did he need to kill an animal? Slowly getting up he walked the stairs down to his mate, stopped in front of him and looked up to him.

„But I won‘t stop something because you say so. You can go as well but don‘t get into my way. Just because we are mated does not mean that you can tell me what to do and what not. I‘m not saying this because I think you will, but the pack comes first, no matter what. And I want you to know that before we are leaving.“

„Will do and I won‘t. Promise.“

„Good. Then let‘s go. The longer we wait, the worse it gets.“

Nodding his mate followed him quiet outside. Changbin had picked eight alphas, standing there already in their shifted wolf form. Changbin mentioned that he had told them everything about their missions and he nodded. Chan shifted into his wolf form and looked up with his brown eyes towards Woojin who was the only one left in human form. Woojin adored the wolf form of his omega, it was really beautiful. His fur was dark brown like his hair and curly in some spots. His brown eyes showed care and softness, his wolf structure was small but built with strong muscles. Smiling he kneeled, scratched his ear and chuckled when his mate closed his eyes. Letting go of him he stood up and shifted as well.

Woojins wolf was a dark black one, darker than the night and his grey eyes stood out strong. Chan needed a few seconds to take in the beauty of a wolf he had in front of him. He had never seen Woojins wolf before and he liked what he saw. Walking towards him Chan nuzzled his head under his neck, looked over to Changbin and nodded and they dashed through the blizzard to the hunting ground.

The weather was stronger and it was getting colder the nearer they got to the hunting ground. Arriving they looked at Changbin who gave them all a small nod and the dashed through the woods into different directions to find their prays. Chan waited by Changbins side patiently, looking at the trees that were trapped in a big layer of ice. Sniffing he lifted his nose, walked around a bit. Small sounds of lapping water were to his left where he headed next. What could he say? He was just too curious to stay still. Slowly he walked through the deep snow to avoid any holes he could step in and hurt himself. Or get trapped.

At the small river, he licked the cold liquid, shook his whole body after it and sneezed. The water was ice cold and he could feel the coldness flowing down into his body. Rubbing his snoot he looked around again and stopped when his mate watched him from a few meters away. Careful he walked towards him, stopped his movements when he felt something behind his back. Looking towards his mate who had taken a defensive position he slowly turned his head around.

A big grizzly bear stood at the river, looking angry at them. They must have entered his territory. Chan moved slowly towards Woojin, turned himself and glanced over to him. He hoped he could convince Woojin not to attack this grizzly bear. They were harder to kill than normal bears. Their big pranks could kill one of them immediately if he hits them just right. Biting into Woojins neck Chan tried to pull him away but Woojin didn‘t move a single muscle. Couldn’t his mate listen to him once!? Growling Woojin looked at the wild animal, took a step forward. Chan tried to pull him back harder, let out a yelp when Woojin pushed him away. 

Shocked Chan got back up onto his four legs, growled warning but Woojin ignored it. The black wolf dashed towards the grizzly bear, jumped up and bit into his neck. Fearing the omega stepped back, watched how Woojin tried to kill this grizzly bear. They could never bring this animal down. The grizzly bear could kill both of them and Woojin had ignored his warning. To warn him again he growled louder than before. The grizzly bear had a way too big claws and he could kill them with one good hit, didn’t Woojin see that? Woojin was thrown with a big hit into the river. Scrambling up to his feet he gnashed his teeth and attacked it again.

What went on his Woojins head? To save him from any more danger Chan ran towards him, pushed him with his shoulders out of the way, yelped loud when the big claws were buried into his body. Howling out for help he bit the bear into the neck, harder until it pulled his claw out of his ribs and threw him to the side. The alphas that followed his calling were gathered around the bear and attacked them to every possible angle. Changbin rushed over to Chan, bit soft into his neck and pulled him away from the danger. He inspected his wound and tried to get the omega up onto his legs with patience. The omega stood up slowly, winced because of the pain. Changbin nuzzled his head assuring, looked at the now-dead grizzly bear and told the alphas to get the dead grizzly bear back to their village. Careful Changbin walked beside Chan, licking his wound, trying to soothe his pain. The omega only winced when he put one paw into the cold snow and starred onto the ground, hold him up as good as he could.

When Woojin rushed over to them, trying to help his injured mate Chanbgin growled warning, shielding the leader from him.   
Woojin growled back but held his head low. He got that Chan was hurt because of him but he had his reason to attack the bear. Sighing he walked behind the two, flinched alarmed when Chan's legs shivered and gave in, let the omega stumble to the ground. Changbin stopped, shifted again and kneeled in front of the injured wolf.

„Chan, you have to shift. You are loosing to much blood and we‘re not even close to the village. If you don’t you will die. And we can’t have that. The pack needs you and Felix needs you too. Your actions were dumb but let’s focus. I know it will hurt but you have to if you want to survive, got it? And now, shift.“

Chan whimpered by the authoritative voice of Changbin before he closed his eyes and started to shift. Screaming out of pain fell into the snow, grabbing the bleeding wound that painted the snow under him into a deep red. Grabbing Chan's head Changbin moved his head up so he would look at him.

„Chan, when I shifted again, you will need to get onto my back. I will carry you to the village so the healers can help you. Do you understand? Woojin, you will stay in your wolf form and help the others. This is your fault that Chan is hurt. So you need to accept the consequences of your dumb actions. We will need to talk as soon as Chan is back in the village and taken care of. Got it?“

The whimpering omega nodded painfully, coughed. When Changbin had shifted he climbed onto his back and hid his face in the soft white fur, painting it red with his blood. Woojin nodded wincing, rushed back to the others and helped them with the dead grizzly bear Changbin dashed back to their village, stormed with Chan on his back into Felix and his hut, scarring his lovely mate with his half-dead brother on his back.

„Changbin! What th- Chan!? What‘s going on?! Your fur is full of blood! How the heck did that happen! An- oh my god is Chan bleeding!?“

Felix jumped up from their couch, rushed towards them and pulled his brother careful from his back. When he saw all the blood he screamed scared, pulling his brother close and looked to his mate who had shifted again. His clothes were soaked with Chan's blood as well but that wasn’t important. Changbin rushed into their kitchen, pushed everything off their dining table helped his mate to carry their leader onto the wooden table. Ripping away the clothes from his upper body Felix inspected his wound and took a deep breath.

„Ch-changbin, how did that happen? And I don‘t want any excuses, got it!?“

Felix yelled angrily, rushed into their bathroom to get some supplies to take care of the wound. Angry he pushed Changbin out of his way when he came back, leaned down to the wound and started to clean it. Felix tried to ignore Chan's painful screams, looking up to his mate so he would help him. Getting the message Changbin Cupped Chans cheek, tilted his head so he was looking up to him and leaned over. Soothing he caressed his wet cheeks, held his lower arm in front of his mouth and nodded.

„Bit down if it hurts too much. Maybe it will soothe your pain. It’s the best I can give you right now.“

Chan looked up to him, nodded before he winced, grabbed his arm and bit down hard. Changbin pressed his lips together and looked over to Felix who still cleaned the wound. Chan could bite hard. 

„This going to hurt like hell.“

„Do it fast please.“

Nodding Felix grabbed a small paste, put something onto his finger and started to put it onto the wound. Chan screamed louder out of pain. Changbin had grabbed a chair, pushed it against the table and kneeled on it. With one arm pressed down on his chest he held the crying omega down so he wouldn’t move too much while he still bit into his other arm. Felix looked to him, putting all of the paste onto the wound and put the bandage around his waist and upper body to safe the wound from any infections. Done with everything he leaned back, wiped away the sweat on his forehead and looked up to Changbin who hovered over a now unconscious omega. 

„And now tell me, what the actual Desimidon happened!“ Felix snarled angry, washing the blood off his hands in a small bowl before he helped his mate to get Chan off the table. Changbin carried him careful into their guestroom, let Felix put off Chan's clothes and they laid him down, pulling the sheets over his body.

„We were on a hunt you know? Getting some food for the pack. But Woojin meant to attack a really big grizzly bear and guess who was so nice trying to save him from any harm. Our too much caring omega leader. I‘m glad the didn‘t hit his claws directly into his heart. If that would have had happened, he would be dead by now.“

„Excuse me but to have a wound that big in his stomach and ribs isn‘t good either!? What if he is pregnant and didn‘t tell us? Huh? What then!“

„If he would be pregnant, he wouldn‘t have joined our hunt. He isn’t that dumb. He knows better than that. But I‘m so pissed at Woojin! He is the reason why Chan got hurt in the first place. And besides, he is his mate! How could someone be so dumb and try to attack a grizzly bear! Who would do something that stupid! Can I punch him there where it hurts and make him interfile?!“ Changbin growled aggressively, laid careful behind the omega in the bed and wrapped an arm and leg protective over around his body without harming him.

„Shh, not so loud. I know Chan is unconscious but he needs his rest.“

„I won‘t move. I swore to protect him and I will.“

Felix sighed, nodded and walked away to clean the dining table. When he came back he pulled the blankets higher up, watching his brother sleep and sighted. Chan had lost too much blood on their trip back and he was too pale. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he grabbed Chan's hand and intertwined their fingers and looked up to his mate. He had pulled his legs back, put them beside Chan's shoulder and watched their leader sleep.

„Do you want something to eat love? You must be starving. And you should change your clothes darling.“

„Don‘t need anything. I won‘t eat until Chan is up again. I‘m worried you know? He could die, you notice that? He lost way to much blood. What if he dies?“

Changbin rubbed Chan's neck, hold still when he moved. Growling he looked up to the door and spotted Jeonging entering. Protective he looped his leg and arm tighter again around Chan's body, leaning forward to shield him from any harm.

„Changbin, calm down. It‘s just me. I heard of the news and I‘m here to help okay? After all, I‘m his adviser so please let me help him.“ Jeongin came to a step closer, stopped when Changbin growled loud and dangerous.

„Felix, do something!“

Said omega rolled his eyes, took Changibs hands in his and stared down at him. The alpha's eyes were red and dangerous. Felix kissed his cheek, nuzzled his nose into his hair and let out some calming pheromones. Changbins' eyes went back to normal after that and he blinked a few times, leaned back a bit. Jeonging stepped beside the bed, sitting down and grabbed the small bottle out of his bag. A bit confused Felix and Changbin looked at the weird green looking liquid.

„What is that Jeongin?“

„It is a potion. A good one. It will help him to get back his strength. It is nothing dangerous I promise. And it will numb the pain a bit. Chan can suffer or he will sleep without any pain.“

Nodding Changbin opened the mouth of their leader, watched Jeonging how he put the liquid into his mouth, closed it right after it. Checking his pulse he scratched his neck, thinking.

„You think he will survive?“ Felix had moved to the other side of the bed, cuddling into Changbin's side, looking down onto his brothers.

„Hard to say. It looks like he lost much blood, too much to be honest. Changbing, you should wash. His blood is still in your clothes.“

„I won‘t leave his side until he is up. I promised and swore to him to protect him whatever it costs when he took the position as the pack leader. And I will. So please let me do my duty.“

„Okay. Felix, if your mate is cooled own again, give Chan some space would you?“

„What happens with Woojin now?“

„Don‘t know. He is in their hut, suffering and thinking about his mistake. Chan will decide what will happen to him.“ Nodding Changbin leaned his head onto Felix's shoulder, closing his eyes, his grip hard around their leader. Kissing his cheek Felix stroke over his back, smiled.

„You should try to get some sleep Changbin. Really. You look tired and exhausted.“

„Can‘t. Chan needs my protection.“

„He is safe with you and me. Okay? Then just close your eyes and try to relax. Your muscles are tense, I feel it. And don‘t lie that you‘re not tired. We have bonded.“

Putting an arm around his shoulder, Changbin pulled him close and kissed his temple thankful, licking over his scent glad where he had bitten him in their night of mating. Relaxing his tense muscles he kissed his cheek trying to get some rest.

All they could do now was to wait for their leader to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short author note:
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments! I really appreciate it!  
And I won't end this story based on the things happend last week. I just love it too much Q-Q
> 
> Besides, if you are interested, I also wrote another SKZ story! Give it a try and check it out~  
P.S.: Stories titel is 'Back to Love' :D Enjooooooy!


	7. The Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Woojin are talking about what happened during the hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your kudos!<3  
Really makes my day ^//^
> 
> Also I'm going to answer your comments as well, give me just a bit more time :D

Two days went by and nothing has changed. Chan laid still unconscious in the guest room of Felix and Changbins hut. Changbin had never left his position on Chan's side. Yesterday had moved to a chair beside the bed, watching over their sleeping omega. Felix had taken over the duties of his brother while he was out. He told everyone about the accident during the hunt and that they were all praying for his recovery. It wasn‘t an easy task but he would do everything so his brother could be proud of him. Jeongin visited him every day to check after Chan but didn‘t notice any good process. But Chan was still breathing and his heart beating. And that was enough for them to know that he hope wasn‘t gone. 

Felix stumbled tiredly into their hut, exhausted from the duties he had to fulfill for his brother. Yawning he grabbed himself something to eat before he walked directly to Changbin, hugged him from behind and kissed his hair.

"Still nothing?"

"No."

Changbin was silence during the days of Chan's absence. He even didn‘t let Woojin visit him when he asked for it. But to be honest, Felix knew deep inside that Changbin felt guilty for this accident. He swore Chan to protect and when he looked away a minute, he laid bleeding in the cold snow.  
Grumbling he bit into his fingers, looking down onto the wound that Chan had left on his lower arm with his teeth.

"You are sure that I shouldn‘t put anything on it?"

"No, thanks, honey. How was your day?"

"Exhausting. How does Chan manage all these weird things." Groaning Felix sighed, sat down onto his mate's lap, rested his head on his shoulder and enjoying the small massage he was getting. 

"Join me in bed tonight? Please? Just one time. Your scent is already fading and I have problems to fall asleep if you‘re not there. And I miss my mate beside me."

"What about Chan? He needs protection."

"Come on. We know that the state Chan is isn’t the best. But it will give you no good if you just sit here. Anyway, you will wake up immediately if someone is entering the hut. So please chill and join me okay? Pretty pretty, please? I‘m your mate Changbin." Whining he hugged him harder, biting into his shoulder and grinned when Changbin sighed and got up.

Changbin pulled his mate closer, caught his legs when he lifted them and carried him into their bedroom. Kissing he laid him down, pulled the blanket over them and tucked his head safe under his neck. Rubbing his back he filled the room with his heavy scent and closed his eyes. His small mate purred enjoying, put his mouth on his scent gland and sucked at it, seeking for more of this heavy musky scent. Changbin held a sleeping mate after just ten minutes in his arm and smiled. Even when he was a guard he also had a mate to take care of too. And he noticed how much he had missed him. Closing his eyes he tried to get some rest but hoped he didn‘t fell asleep. But he did anyway.

Deep in the night Chan grumbled something, opened his eyes blinking rapidly, trying to see something. Breathing hard he sat up, held his paining stomach and looked down at it. A big bandage was looped around his waist. Confused he put some pressure against it, whimpered when the pain shot hard through his body. Looking around he tried to see where he was. It wasn‘t his own home, so he must be somewhere else. Confused he swung his legs over the edge, stood up on his weak knees, grimaced. Hearing something running through the house he sat down again as well and sighed relieved when Changbin entered the room. Rushing over to his side he hugged him tight, stopped when Chan winced out of pain and let go immediately.

"Finally you are awake!"

"How long was I out?" Chan swallowed. His voice was rough and it felt like sandpaper. Coughing he held his stomach, licked his lips.

"Two days. Do you remember anything?"

"I guess. I know why I‘m hurt and what happened out there. Did I miss anything else?"

"You shocked everyone. Do not ever do something that stupid, got it! I saw exactly what you did. I know you care for everyone but please do not save Woojin from something like this ever again. He can take it way better than you. He is an alpha who is made to take hits like that and not omegas like you! Your body isn‘t made to take a hit hard like that. And don‘t come at me with the whole ‚even if I‘m an omega, I can do this and that‘ argument. Okay? We could‘ve lost you. The pack could‘ve lost you! And what then? You are no protection for the pack if you‘re dead. Got it? I hate to play the father role here but your doing was risky. The whole pack was praying for your recovery." Changbin looked at him as much angry as he could and hit his head right after it. Chan whined guilty, rubbing the hurting place.

"I‘m sorry."

"Don‘t tell me that, tell your pack. You and Woojin are made for each other. Two dumb idiots in one house, living together. Just perfect. What’s next? You want to learn how to juggle with knives?!" Changbin spat angry and shook his head.

"I don‘t know yet. I want to ask him why he attacked the grizzly bear even if I told him not too. I tried to hold him back two times but he didn‘t listen. So I will listen to his explanation first before I will decide what to do next. He was dumb because he attacked that big thing and I was dumb getting myself in danger. Got it."

"Fine. But rest now. It‘s past midnight."

"But I slept two days in a row! I‘m too awake now to rest. But I thank you for watching over me. I may not be awake, but I could sense you near me. So please get your deserved rest, would you? You need it more than I do."

"Alright."

Sighting Changbin gave him a glass of water before he took his leave and joined his still sleeping mate in their bed. Chan smiled, drank some water and scratched his head. Woojin must have a reason why he did attack this bear even when he told him not to. But which reason could there be? Maybe to prove his worth? Or to show how strong he was? What was the main reason for all of this? Thinking he watch the sunrise after hours went by and smiled when Felix entered the room, sighting relieved and hugged him. Chan rubbed his back, closed his eyes and enjoyed his near. Felix let go and checked his wound and smiled happily when it didn‘t rip open again.

"I bet Changbin already scolded you right?"

"He did. When I woke up so I think it‘s done. But you can too if you want. I know that the action I did was dumb. But I had to protect him you know? Something clicked inside of me and I couldn‘t stand it any longer."

"Well, you and Woojin are mated now. You may not love him now, but as his mate, you would do anything to protect him. And the fact that you are an omega pushed your instincts to protect your mate. It‘s natural as an omega, well a part of. And I understand why but you shouldn‘t take any pain that he can take better than you do okay? Promise me that you won‘t do something dumb again next time. Don’t try to help Woojin when you could risk your life with that. If you were dead by now, what would I do? I already lost mom and dad. I can’t lose you too Chan. Even with Changbin by my side, I couldn’t take it. It would kill me too. Think of it the next time alright?"

"I promise. Can you help me up? I want and need to talk with Woojin. I tried to think about the reasons why he attacked that enemy."

"Not so fast. First, you will get something to eat. You won‘t leave this house without any good food in your stomach."

Nodding Chan tried to put on some clothes Felix gave him and got up carefully. Taking small steps he walked towards the kitchen, sitting down and holding his wound. Felix put something to eat in front of him and inspected his wound again.

"I will have to come later again to check your wound and put some paste on it."

"Sure. Do what you like."

Chan smiled while eating the food and got up careful when he was finished. Felix supported him to the front door, hugging him for the last time before he let him leave. Luckily it was still early and the villagers were still sleeping. With no one paying attention he sneaked to his hut, closed the door slowly when he was inside and flinched when he saw Woojin walking down the stairs, surprised when he saw him. 

"Ch-chan! You‘re awake"

"And still alive." Trying to lift the strange tension around them he walked with Woojin into the living room, sat down on the couch, paying attention to his body signs for any pain. Taking a deep breath he relaxed his muscles and looked up to Woojin. The alpha was looking at him guiltily and sad. Chan stretched his hand out, chuckled when Woojin took it and put a kiss on the back of it.

"I’m not up that long but I needed to talk with you.“

"I can guess, right? Since when are you awake?"

"Midnight today. So, take your guess."

"The attack on the grizzly bear."

"100 points. So? I want to hear the reason. I won’t punish you for disregarding my orders or anything like this. But, Woojin. I showed you two times to get away from the grizzly bear but you didn‘t listen. I know I’m not innocent because I was regardless as well. Felix said he will call us both dumb and dumber. So care to tell me why you attacked the grizzly bear?"

"Well, when I saw the grizzly bear I wanted to kill it. For you. I know this sounds really stupid but I wanted to give you a reason to be proud of me! I‘m your alpha and I want to show everyone that I am! And I mean, I was the head alpha at my old pack and now the head alpha of this pack as well and I want to prove to everyone that I can handle this position! And that I can take care of you as an alpha should! And with the bear, I thought I could show you that I can take care after you, provide you with everything that you need and that you can be happy. It is a dumb alpha think you know? My instincts tell me to make sure you always have some food, my protection and I wanted that you can be proud of me. I want my omega to look at me with proud and say that I‘m his alpha. Getting his affection. Seeing your eyes sparkling like in the night of the mating ceremony. Not more or less. It was dumb, I know that but I didn‘t think that you would push me away and take the hit that was meant for me. You acted carelessly as well! So did I but you should‘ve ran away and got help instead of helping me. I know the reason is dumb and I know that you are angry at me and I could understand if you are a bit mad at me. I do. But you risked your life as well, don’t forget that. Don’t ever do something like this again please."

During his explanation, Chan watched Woojin the entire time. His emotions, his fast breathing. He knew Woojin was sorry and he could understand the reason behind it. Woojins alpha took over him and wanted to convince his omega that he mated the right one. Like his inner omega pushed him to stop the fight. Swallowing Chan rubbed Woojin's hand, nodded to show him that he understood his reasons and looked into his eyes.

"I understand why you did it. I know that your alpha is trying to show me as your omega that you are worthy and that he is someone to be proud of. But we can achieve this in other ways too. Let’s make smaller steps than too big ones. The pack just heard that it was an accident. That we were hunting together and tried to get that bear but it hit me and that‘s why I‘m injured. Okay? They don‘t have to know the whole truth and I don‘t want them too."

"I just want to prove myself to everyone that I can be the pack alpha of this big pack as well. And that I didn’t get this position just through our mating. Okay, I kinda did but I want to show them that I’m a good pack alpha. What should I do to show them? I’m taking care of my mate and wanted to give the pack something in return. This bear had enough meat an-"

"Everyone knows that you are the pack alpha Woojin."

"But I want to prove myself to them! Not just because we mated!" Leaning back Chan blinked and nodded.

"I get that. We can look for chances to show them that you are worth it. But if they ask, just tell them that it was an accident. Okay? You are my alpha, my mate and the pack alpha here. And I need you by my side to rule over this pack. We should think of some ways how you can try to make my omega proud of your alpha and that the pack also accepts and loves you as their pack alpha on your own.“"

Swallowing he looked down so he wouldn‘ have to face Chan any longer. Heat fast-beating he gripped Chan's hand harder, rubbed his nose. Chan could sense that there something was going on inside of him and his inner instincts told him to take care of it, Silent he crawled into Woojin’s lap, looped his arm wordless around his neck and pulled him close. When Woojin didn‘t response he hugged him closer, put his face into his neck and smiled when his alpha responded after a few seconds and hugged him back, seeking for some affection.

"I want to do it on my own. I want to gain there trust without your help."

Smiling Chan caressed his back, letting out some pheromones to sooth his alpha and laughed when he growled protectively. The arms around him were looping themselves tighter around his body and the omega kissed his cheek. The omega laughed when the alpha pushed him down onto the couch, hugged him harder and kissed his neck over and over again. Chan looped his legs around his waist, pulled him even closer and chuckled.

"Stop that, it tickles!"

"I‘m just happy you know? No one besides my parents worried after me that much. I‘m just really happy and I‘ll show you that I‘m worthy of you. I promise!"

"You don‘t have too. Okay? Just stay with me and be my strength if I lose my own."

"I swear I will."

"That‘s all I wanted to hear."

"Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You‘re two years younger than me.“

"And?" Confused but smirking Chan looked into his face and laughed aloud.

"Just noticed it when my parents asked after your age. We never talked about it because we didn‘t have the chance but do you want to have pups? With me I mean? To create our own small family? I know this is out of nowhere but I had two days to think about it and because we never talked about it. So, I got curious. Do you want to have pups someday?" Woojin rested his elbows between Chan's face, leaning his forehead down against his and peeked his lips. The omega sighted, moved his shoulders a bit and nodded carefully.

"I would love to have pups someday. Five or six. I like the thought of it. And I imagine how filled this house would be. With small tiny children playing around or small pups who try to bark. I would love to, but it is not a good time for it. What about you? You want to have pups?"

"Yes. I want a few. And I don‘t care how much. I love all of them. Why did you don‘t think this is isn‘t the right time? But I love your imagination of the future, I do." Smiling the alpha kissed him again and smiled.

"First, it is winter now. Second, I have to take care of the pack first. Third, in a few months, there are very important meetings that I can‘t miss. And if I‘m pregnant I‘ll miss them. But it‘s a meeting with the other leaders of the big packs you know? We are on but there a five more and we have to talk about important things. So I can‘t deal with pregnancy and important meetings." Groaning Chan rubbed his cheek, looking up to Woojin who played with his curly brown hair. Chuckling the alpha buried his hands in his brown hair and inhaled the scent of it.

"But if you‘re pregnant soon, winter is over. And the pregnancy just takes six months, right? And when are the meetings with the other five?"

"In four months. I can‘t be pregnant when I have to get there. I mean when we have to get there."

"I should go with you?"

"Yes! Now that I have a mate, they want to see you. The news spread around really fast and I got letters from the other leaders. So you will have to join the meetings."

"But what if I rather have you pregnant and your belly filled with many pups than these boring meetings?"

"Woojin stop it! I can‘t!"

Chan laughed out loud and squeaked when Woojin bit into his ear again and rubbed his crotch against Chans and moaned surprised. Smirking the alpha push himself between the omegas legs that were spread to the sides. Before the omega could run away he pinned his wrists beside his head on the couch. Leaning down more he bit his nose and rubbed himself harder against Chan who moaned out of lust. The omega's cheeks already blushed.

"You can‘t or you don‘t want to?" Woojin whispered into his ear with a lust-filled voice.

"W-Woojin, come on. I don‘t want to go to the meeting during a pregnancy."

"Well but I think the pack wants to see your small little children running around the village as well right? And of course, they want to see a small heir running around him?"

"S-sure but-"

"Pack comes first right? And the pack wants to see you happy. So I‘ll do what the pack wants. So I‘ll deal just with their wishes."

Woojin pressed his lips on Chans. Groaning the omega wiggled around, squeaked when the alpha grabbed his butt and kneaded it. Without care, he ripped off their pants, opened the shirt of his mate and looked down at the bandage. Kissing his stomach he grabbed both ass cheeks of the omega, massaged them and swallowed every moan Chan would give him. Feeling already the slick substance leaking out of his entrance. Slowly he pushed his index finger first, second followed soon after a few seconds. Chans moans were getting louder and Woojin growled with a deep voice. Impatient he prepared him, lubed his cock with Chans heavenly smelling slick and pushed inside. The omega had buried his hands in his dark hair, pressing his nose against his scent glad and inhaled it. Feeling the tight hot heat around his member Woojin started immediately with fast thrusts and picked up his pace when Chan moaned louder. Grabbing his already leaking dick he pumped to his thrusts and pounded into him aggressive only by the thought of putting small pups into his perfect body. To breed his perfect omega. Breed him up nice and full. The omega didn‘t get his breath, screamed loud when he came, felt Woojins knot entering and whined needy when Woojin didn‘t stop the fast aggressive pounding into him. His body was sensitive and he begged Woojin to cum already. Loud howling his knot swelled, pressed right against Chan's prostate and he came hard and deep inside of him, hot thick cum painting his walls.  
.  
Chan moaned out quiet when he felt every single spurt of cum that came out of Woojins knot and filled him to the edge. Panting he looked at his already growing belly. Woojin looked down where he and Chan were united and saw already cum leaking out of it even with his knot still inside.

"I fill you already up so much it leaks out again. Even when my knot is still inside of you." Woojin moaned proudly, kissed Chan's swollen lip and rested his head beside his.

"You want to get me pregnant huh?“

"Just imagine. Some little copies of you and me are running around us in this big house. And you want them as well. Really. I can feel it."

"Yes but I hope we don‘t rush this. And- Ah! Could you please stop spurting y-your cum into me?" Whining Chan turned his head into his direction, seeking for his attention

"We don‘t. And I can‘t do anything against it. It‘s my knot you now? My alpha is so excited to get you pregnant he puts all of it into you."

"I think I‘ll explode"

"You won‘t. If a pup will fit into this stomach, my cum will as well. And pups will make your belly even bigger than my cum"

"Okay, let‘s stop talking about that okay? I-"

"Chan!"

Chans breathing stopped and he held his breath. Worst timing ever. Worst. Timing. Panicking he tried to get away from this embarrassing situation, whined when his alpha grabbed his waist and held him close. Pulling a blanket over them till their shoulders he hugged him close, pressed Chans face into his neck and rubbed over his stomach to soothe him.

"We can’t separate till my knots swell down. And it will take at least half an hour. So stay still and act like you were sleeping. I‘ll handle it."

"Please don‘t embarrass me okay?"

"Will try."

Chan did as Woojin told him and acted if he would sleep. Woojin shielded his body with his own, looking up to Felix who entered nervously.

"Felix, hey. What can I do for you?"

"Is my brother awake or sleeping?"

"He was tired. And wanted to sleep so I let him. Why? Something important?"

"Naah, not really. Just that I wanted to check after him. You think I can take a look after his wound?"

"He is clingy. So I guess no. Come later in a few hours okay?"

"Alright. I will come by later again."

Grinning Felix waved and went out immediately. Woojin waited until he couldn‘t smell him any longer and looked down at Chan who groaned. Confused he lifted himself and looked down at Chan's proud round stomach. Smiling he stroke it a bit but got hit immediately from Chan.

"Stop that already. I‘m too full to even move, goddammit. And all because you want me to get pregnant. Can you pull out already?"

"But if I do the whole cum will stain the couch. And we don‘t want that. So I‘m carrying you into the bathroom and pull out there. Not sooner. And no, it’s not. So deal with a bit longer."

"But Woojin, we-AH!"

The omega buried his fangs into the shoulders of his mate when he lifted him without warning and carried him to the bathroom. Chan hid his face in his neck, still feeling Woojins cock moving inside of him.

What did he get himself into?


	8. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin discoveres something that Chan was hiding from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that long break but I'm back!
> 
> Thanks for all your love! <3

Days went by really fast and so did weeks and Chan and Woojin had created a new routine they were following each day. They would gt up together, eat breakfast before Chan went over to the main hut to do his work as the pack leader and sometimes Woojin tagged along to get familiar with the duties he would have to do too in this huge pack. 

Chan was recovering slowly, but he was recovering and that the most important thing now. The member of his pack wished him well and prayed to their gods he would be recovered soon completely what happened. After a month Chan could walk around without any pain and could do all of his duties as the leader.

Sometimes when he needed another advise he asked his mate which was trying to show the pack with some nice small gestures that he was the right alpha for all the pack members. Felix had checked his wound every day during the month, put a new weird cremé on it and bandaged it up again. Luckily the wound wouldn‘t leave any scars. Felix scolded him every day for his dumb actions but hugged him tight after that, happy he didn‘t lose another family member.

Right now Chan laid lazy on their couch reading some letters he had got this morning, drinking some tea. Woojin was outside and chopped some wood for their hut. The winter was way too cold for his liking. With a pile of chopped wood, he came back inside, laid it down in front of the fireplace and groaning annoyed. Chan had put his letters down and observed his mate, smiling when he put his hands onto his hips.

"Why are you groaning? Chopped not enough wood for our hut? Remember we have the small storage at the back of it."

"It‘s too cold outside!! Is it always that cold?! And no, I chopped enough wood for today. It will at least be enough for a week. And with the storage, we will survive at least for three weeks."

"Big whiny alpha I have. Why did I mate you again?"

Said alpha walked towards him, leaned down and put a kiss on his forehead. Scrunching Chan pushed him away and leaned back again.

"Go wash. You stink and you‘re cold."

"Is winter always that long here? It's way too long for my liking."

"Get used to it. It will be like this until we see the first bud of the moonlight flowers. And that will take some more time."

"Moonlight flowers? What color is that flower? I never heard of it before."

"Well, from the outside it is a really beautiful dark blue. The inside of the bud will be showing and glowing in a light yellow-orange mix and during the night it will change its color because of the moonlight. But just with the full moon. The process is long but the flowers are beautiful to watch when they are ready."

"Okay. I‘ll look out for that flower so I‘m done with chopping wood."

"Go and wash now stinky, gross, big pack alpha.“

Laughing Woojin ruffled his curly hair before he went upstairs to wash his sweaty body. Chan continued to read the letters and put them away when he was finished. Sighing he got up, held his bandage and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He was getting hungry really fast in the last view days. Looking through the shelves he found some bread from yesterday, nibbled at it and leaned against the counter head lifting when his mate entered. Said alpha caged him with his arms resting against his hips, smiling down at him lovely.

"And? Do I smell better?"

The omega leaned forward, sniffed at his neck and nodded satisfied. Leaning back he bit into the bread and scratched Woojins ear, grinned when he purred. The big clingy alpha he had there.

"So much better. Are you hungry?", Chan asked curiously and ate the bread in one go.

"Mhmm. But I hunted a deer today so we have something else than just bread."

"Your kidding right? A deer? Where? I thought I closed the hunting grounds with the deers in it." Surprised the small omega looked up, put his hands on his chest, caressed it.

"My secret. I just saw it and I remembered that you love deer meat. And I promise I will never break a hunting rule again."

"You‘re awesome."

"I know. I already excluded the deer. So we just have to roast it. Do we have something to eat with?"

"Uhm...I think we have a few potatoes left. I can get them out of our hideout."

"Sounds good. Don‘t hurt yourself okay?"

Chan shrugged with his shoulder and walked away to get their food. The alpha shook his head and started to roast the fresh meat, put some plates onto the table and made some tea. His mate walked with a few potatoes in his hand into the kitchen, cut them and put them right into the pan after the meat was ready. Everything set up Chan joined Woojin at the table and they began to eat. But something was different. His little omega mate just looked down at their food, poked with his fork in it and scratched his neck. 

"Is something wrong with the meat? Is it not ready yet? Too raw? Should I put it into the pan again and roast it a bit longer?"

"Huh?“ Abrupt the smaller looked up, leaned back and shook his head. "It‘s fine. I‘m just not hungry, to be honest. I think I will drink my tea and ate later."

"But your stomach growled out for food just a few minutes ago. Don‘t lie to me, come on. What‘s wrong?" Careful the alpha took his hand, caressed it and looked at him worried.

"I don‘t know. It smells weird. I just don‘t like the smell. So I would rather not eat it now. I‘ll eat potatoes but not meat. I am thankful that you hunt it and I‘ll eat it later, I promise." Confused Woojin smelled at his meat. The deer that he got wasn't sick or anything. It didn‘t smell different to him, Grabbing Chan's plate he sniffed at his and shook his head again. Maybe his little omega did eat something wrong? Or had a kind of flu? Putting it back he rested his chin in his head and looked at him.

"It doesn‘t smell weird to me. You sure you don‘t want it?"

"Positive. Just the potatoes."

"Hmm."

Not satisfied with Chan's decision he watched him eat and continued as well. Chan left the meat as promised, drank his tea and put his plate onto the counter. Woojin washed his plate and followed Chan upstairs into their bedroom, leaned against the door frame when Chan laid down in bed, rolled him as small as he could and buried his face in his pillow. Now Woojin was lost. Lost and confused. He knew Chan loved cuddles and was very clingy but he never reacted like that. It looked like he was feeling sick or something was wrong. Sitting behind him he caressed his back, nuzzled his face against his ribs and bit teasing in it.

"You sure that everything is alright?“

"Just tired. All these different letters made me tired. And I have a meeting later with the eldest of the pack so I wanted to get some rest."

"Alright. I'll go to visit my parents so you are alone. If something should happen send someone to get me."

"Sure. Don‘t be late at home okay?"

"Will do. Get some rest."

Chan nodded sighting. Woojin left their room as quiet as he could and grabbed his coat. Thinking about the situation earlier he stepped through the deep snow but walked not to his parent's hut. He just needed an excuse to leave their hut so he could go to Felix and ask him about Chan's behavior without Chan knowing. If he had told Chan he would go to his brother, he had asked why. So he needed an excuse. 

Knocking at their door he stepped inside when Felix opened smiling. Taking off his coat he walked with him into their kitchen, sat down at the table and looked up to Felix.

"Hey, Felix. I needed to ask you something. But without Chan knowing."

"Okay? What is it about?" Curious Felix leaned over, crossing his arms.

"Well, you told me that Chan loves deer meat, right? So I decided to hunt one today. So I stoved it and so on and when we wanted to eat he just poked it and said it smelled weird. But the thing is, it didn‘t smell weird. Not mine or his. I took a bite and it was really good. A piece of heaven if I should describe it. He just ate the potatoes, drank his tea and went directly into our bed and laid down, said he was tired, but he didn‘t do anything that tired him out? So maybe I thought I ask you if you know what is wrong with him. Or did he ever said no to your questions?"

Felix tilted his head to the side starring down onto the table. Now that Woojin mentioned it, Chan had never say no to him. Leaning back he crossed his arms and looked up.

"Well, no. He never said no. He always loved to eat it. This is the first time that I heard something like that. And you said he meant it smelled weird? And that he went back into bed directly after it? Something else?“

"Well, he is laying the last day lazy on our couch and reads. Letters, books everything made out of paper."

"That doesn‘t sound like my brother. Mind if I check him?"

"That‘s why I‘m here! Please come and check him I‘m worried he is sick or something."

"Sure. Changbin is on patrol so he won‘t be here until the sunset."

Felix nodded and got up. Putting on his coat he waited until Woojin was ready and they went back to his and Chans hut. Getting there they hung up their coats and walked quietly up into their bedroom, Felix following Woojin slowly. Felix sighed smiling when he saw his brother laying on the bed like young pups did and chuckled. Slowly he walked to him, kneeled on the bed, leaning over him to see if he was sleeping. Brushing some strand of hair away, brushed over his cheek and checked his pulse. Worried he turned him careful onto his back, laughed when Chan whined in his sleep and rolled back onto his side. Groaning Felix pulled him back again, pushed up his long-sleeved shirt up and looked at his stomach serious. 

"When was his last heat?", Felix asked frowning, touching his stomach.

"I don‘t know? After a week when we mated? Something like that? I‘m not sure. Chan never told me his heat cycle."

"So you don‘t remember his last heat?"

"Ehh, no? Is it bad? It‘s bad right!? That I forgot his heat! Gosh, I‘m such a dumb mate. How can I help him during it if I don't know it till hit?!"

"You are really dumb not knowing what‘s going on with him. It's a bit funny but cute."

Laughing Felix sat up, rubbed over Chans back when his brother had rolled back onto his side and smiled. Woojin didn‘t understand anything. What is going on? What is wrong with his mate? Sighing he ruffled his hair, walked through the room and stopped in front of the bed, looking down at his mate.

"Are you really that dumb Woojin?" Groaning Felix pushed the shirt that Chan had on back, rubbed his belly and raised a brow. "Chan is probably pregnant. Perhaps he is feeling something but is pushing the weird feelings away. Or think it's the flu."

"P-pregnant?! Are you sure?"

Woojin was shocked. Positive shocked. Blinking a few times he took a few steps back until he bumped into the wardrobe. Swallowing hard he looked onto his mate. Chan carried their small pup in his belly! Or maybe pups! Overwhelmed he sat beside Chan on the bed, put his hand carefully on his belly and smiled softly.

Chan would be mad at him. A bit but not for too long because he would notice that he would be a parent soon and that was a thing Chan wanted. Careful he laid down beside him, caressed his cheek and kissed his nose lovely. Felix smiled, patting his shoulder and left because he knows he shouldn't be here in this privacy situation. Woojin looked at him thankfully, looked back at his mate and looped his arm around his waist while he cuddled closer. 

It didn‘t take long until Chan mumbled something, opened his eyes and tried to blink his sleep away. Grimacing he shot up, leaned over his mate and vomited onto their floor. Feeling his stomach aching he laid back, panted and wiped over his mouth whining already because he puked in their bedroom. He would need to wash the floor at least ten times to make sure it won't stink for the next weeks.

"I‘m so sorry Woojin. I‘ll clean it up later and-"

"No. You will lay here and get some rest. I will clean the room alright? How are you feeling?"

"Sick. I want something to eat but I also don't. I‘m hungry. And I want cuddles and...and a nest! Do we have enough pillows and blankets?"

"You want to build a nest? Should I get you the blankets?"

"Yes. I don‘t know why but I want to build one. Is that okay? Can you make some space?"

"Sure. I have to tell you something as well. Felix was here just a few minutes ago and checked you. Before you yell at me because of this, let me explain. I was worried okay? You love deer meat and at dinner, you push it away? And Felix checked after you. First I thought he would say you have small flu, but he told me wrong. So I need to ask you this question. Did you miss your last heat, Chan?"

Chan felt caught. He starred into Woojins eyes for a few minutes until he rubbed his cheeks and nodded. Tears were forming in his eyes and he tried to hide them so much. Woojin pulled him close, nuzzled his cheek with his nose and hugged him tight, let him smell his scent even when his omega tried to get out of his grip.

"Why are you crying, love? There is no reason for tears Chan. I mean this is good right?"

"There is!" Yelling Chan's head shoots up immediately, looking furious at him.

"I missed my heat that should‘ve been two weeks ago! And guess what, I didn‘t have it! I missed it! The only reason why I missed it is that I‘m pregnant. Heats are off when the omega is pregnant" And the sick feeling I have is only making it clearer that I am. But I guess I didn't want to face the truth. I read about symptoms and I‘m sure that I am, really. But I told you that this is not good timing for a pregnancy! I told you every time before we had sex! I can’t join the meeting of the six while I'm pregnant. That‘s not possible. It will make me look weak and fragile and I can‘t have that as a ruler. You know? So you will have to go there alone but you can‘t do this as well because you don‘t know everything you have to know about that! But we can't miss this meeting because it is important and I'm going insane with every thought I have about this and I just can't calm down about it. I know I should have told you earlier but I was scared and I don't know what to do!" Frustrated Chan hit Woojin's chest hard, buried his fangs into it and cried even harder. Woojin was surprised by Chan's behavior now. He thought he wanted to have pups. Five or six if he remembers correctly but it hurt him that this obviously happy news hurt him that much.

"But you wanted pups, Chan. What changed your decision?"

"I know and I still do! Nothing changed my decision! But it‘s not the perfect timing. When the meeting his held I‘m in my fourth month of six and you will act crazy around me. I told you so many times that it is not the perfect time for a pregnancy." Panicked Chan repeated it mumbling to himself, burying his hands in his hair and sobbed.

Woojin thought about a solution and found one. Well, he hoped that it would work. Rushing he grabbed all the pillows they had in their wardrobe, put them onto the bed and got all their blankets as well and some of his clothes. Trying to build the perfect nest he put the pillows around the bed so they were circled by them, tucked the blankets into the scratches and looked to Chan. 

His omega was watching him closely, observing the nest he was building and grumbled a bit. It wasn't perfect for him. Getting onto his hands and knees he grabbed the blanket that his mate held and tucked it under two pillows. Huffing he looked around but he wasn‘t satisfied yet. Pouting he changed a few things about Woojins nest, put his shirt next to his pillows and laid back down on the mattress when his needs were fulfilled. Careful the alpha laid down as well, flinched when Chan growled at him because he touched the nest. Looping an arm around his shoulder he put the other careful onto his stomach and looked worried into his eyes.

"But why should they see you weak? Your showing that you are strong and put your pack first even with your pregnant tummy. And it shows them that you are expecting! You‘re expecting the heir of this pack and that is a reason to celebrate. The pack will love it and the other leaders of the six as well. And I‘m following you everywhere you go and I will support you as much as I can. I promise I won‘t let anything happen to you. You can hate me as much as you want for putting these already lovely pups into you but I love them as much as I love you and you should too."

"Wait! Y-you, love me?" Chan snorted sobbing, rubbed his wet cheek and looked up in hope. Nodding Woojin kissed his cheek, nuzzled his nose against his eye so Chan had to close them and smiled at him.

"Yes. It took some time but I‘m sure of it. If you don‘t love me until now, it‘s not bad. You will with time but I also already in love with the small pups inside of you."

"It‘s just so much," Chan said hopeless, confused and grabbed Woojins hem overwhelmed.

"I know. It is for me too. But we get through this together. You and me."

"Well, we have no other choice, right? But I have my concerns Woojin."

"Of course. Maybe you can talk to your brother about it if you want to talk to someone besides me. But why didn‘t you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared, I still am. I needed time to accept that I‘m pregnant because my brain is still thinking of the pack first. And I‘m scared that something bad will happen just because I‘m pregnant now. We have enemies and what if they want to do something? We all have enemies, also the other five packs of the big six. Maybe they wait for a chance like this you know? If they kill me they kill the leader and the heir of this pack. They could try you know? I‘m not saying it will happen for sure but I‘m positive that something will happen. That‘s why I didn‘t tell you. I think too much I know but I can‘t help it. There are too many scenarios in my head that could happen. Even if I‘m happy about the pregnancy I‘m also scared. As I already said but I‘m happy. Really. Shocked and confused but still happy."

"That‘s okay. And it‘s okay to be unsure about it, but we will do it together alright? You and me. And I won‘t let anything happen to you or the pups. I‘ll stay by your side no matter how you say I‘m annoying or stuff like that. Can‘t stop me little Chan. How many pups do you think did I put into you? Hopefully five. That‘s the number that you wanted right?"

Curious Woojin looked down at Chan's still flat stomach, caressed it softly. Shivering the omega chuckled, feeling his cold finger against his skin and nuzzled deeper into his side to get more warmth. Overwhelmed Chan checked his nest but it wasn‘t right until now. Crawling out of the hug of his alpha he corrected a few places of the nest and walked over to the wardrobe to get more of Woojins clothes and put it into the nest as well. Satisfied with everything he laid down again, back pressed against the chest of his alpha, smiled when he laid his arms around him and laid his head back into his pillow. To make him feel safe and protected Woojin laid his leg over his waist, buried his face in his neck letting out some of his pheromones. Giggling he closed his eyes when Woojin put one hand protective on his flat belly and remembered his questions. 

"Hard to tell by now. We have to wait a few weeks and then I could guess and Lix too."

"Impatient alpha has to wait, got it. I‘m just happy you know? And nothing will hurt you okay? I will watch over you."

Chan smiled when Woojin pulled his body stronger against his enjoyed the warmth he was getting. The alpha pulled a blanket over them watched out not to destroy the nest and held his now pregnant omega close. Never would he let someone hurt him or his pups. Never.


	9. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows the big news!   
A small view into the changing routine of Chan and Woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!!!! <3
> 
> Guess who's back with a new chapter for the new year hehe  
Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: Not Beta read!

The news about Chan's pregnancy was spreading around like a wildfire. They told the pack the news after two weeks to be sure he was really pregnant and not just imagine it. When Chan missed his heat again and noticed some changes in his body during the weeks he was dead sure that he was pregnant. Which was something good. First, they told the council of the eldest who was happy about the big news and wrote letters to the other five packs of the six, telling them the nig news of expecting heirs for the pack. Then they told the whole pack.

Chan and Woojin got many congratulations from their pack members and gifts as well that they didn’t know where to put them. Their hut was big but the gifts took a lot of space and they needed to put some down into the basement. Woojin had noticed the changes in his mate's body as well. His skin was softer, his flat stomach wasn’t that flat anymore and it looked like his pelvis was getting bigger. Also, he noticed his changing scent every time they got new gifts. His mate was way too overwhelmed and stressed with this new situation and didn’t know how to handle it. He loved his pack, he really does, but when he walked around the village the pack members surrounded him and asked him about his well-being, his physical condition and so on.

Woojin accompanied him every time to shield him from too many people and questions because he noticed that it only stressed his omega even more. And stress wasn‘t good for his body, the pregnancy or their pup. Or pups. Woojin hoped there would be more than just one pup.

Chan was sitting legs crossed in his small nest he hadn‘t changed since the day he told Woojin that he was pregnant and rubbed his belly and sipped his tea. His brother Felix would come over for a small check up and Chan was glad that he came to their hut than the other way around. The pack members would ask him the same old questions again and he was tired of it. Sure, they were all just curious and worried about him but it was too much for him the last few days.

Looking up when he heard the front door open he pulled Woojins hoodie that he wore tighter around him, held his arms protective over his stomach and sighed. Felix entered the room with a soft smile, put down the small bag he had brought to and sat down on the small chair beside the bed. As an omega, he knew he wasn‘t allowed to enter a nest of the other omega, even when it‘s the nest of his brother. Omegas needed to make sure that the person who would enter wasn’t danger. The nest was the most important precious thing to omega in heat or pregnancy and not everyone was allowed to enter it. Patiently he waited until Chan nodded and made some space for his brother. Careful he climbed into the bed, sat down opposite of Chan, smiled softly.

"Ready for the small check-up?"

"I guess? I think I will never be ready for this."

"Could you take off the hoodie and lay down? I need to see your stomach."

Chan nodded and put off the hoodie. Careful he laid down, put the hoodie behind his head to smell Woojins scent and scratched his neck. Felix smiled at his brother kneeled down beside his waist and looked down at his belly. The omega was now one month into the pregnancy and his belly was a bit swollen already. Fortunately, their pregnancies didn’t take that long. Six months wasn’t a long time but it felt like an eternity for an omega. When he put his hand on his stomach his brother flinched before he relaxed slowly. Smiling he felt his belly massaged it a bit and looked up to him.

"Do you ate enough Chan? And not just meat?"

"I ate for three okay? I ate more than Woojin. And he is an alpha. I eat my vegetables, some meat, and enough healthy snacks." Chan said sighting, pushed himself up to his elbows and looked at his growing belly.

"Okay. Well, nothing has changed to bad so everything is fine. Just eat enough and if you‘re feeling something tell me immediately okay? If your back hurts, take a hot bat or ask Woojin to massage your feet if they are hurting. By the way, where is Woojin?"

"I will. Hunting. He wanted to get me something good to eat so he consists of it. Now that the moonlight flower was spotted he has to chop less wood and has more time for hunting. Plus his omega is pregnant and his instincts are more on alert than ever."

"Ahh okay. You can put on the hoodie again. Can’t have you catch a cold right?"

Chan nodded and pulled it over his head immediately. Smiling his little brother climbed out of his nest and went over to the window, looking out. When he walked up here he saw many gifts laying in front of the front door and could understand why Chan wanted to hide in his hut. The villagers left many small gifts in front of it and even now they still did it even when Chan and Woojin told them to stop it.

"They are still put gifts in front of my hut huh?"

"They do. Maybe we should tell them again to stop that. The discussions stress you and stress isn‘t good for you. Think of the pup. Or pups. Do you can sense how much there will be?"

"I told them again yesterday but they don‘t stop. Could you please do something against it? I love my pack but it‘s annoying and stressful for me. And no, I’m still trying to make out how many pups we are getting."

"Will do. Do you want something to eat? Drink? Snacks?“

"I‘m good, thank you.“

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

Chan was leaning against the headboard, pillow in his lap and stroking over it shooking his head. Felix walked down into the kitchen to make some tea anyway. His brother needed to calm down even when he said he didn‘t need anything. Felix was his brother and noticed when he was hiding something. Walking with two cups back into the bedroom he spotted Chan at the window, glancing outside with arms crossed around his chest. Sighing Felix put the cups down onto the nightstand, took Chan's arm soft and pulled him away from the window leading him back to his nest and helped him to lay down again.

"Don‘t do this to yourself okay? Don‘t stress yourself harder if you don‘t need too. I will speak with the pack members later."

"I was just curious."

"I know. But please rest okay? I made you some tea. It will o you good."

"I said I don‘t need it."

"Well, you said it but I don‘t care because I see you need to calm down. And what is a better way to calm down just with some tea?"

Grumbling Chan laid down in his nest, hugged Woojins pillow tight against his chest and buried his face in it. Felix hated to see his brother like that. Chan was a strong omega. He never met a strong omega like this and he was proud to be his little brother. But he was keeping so many things inside him that he should tell someone.

Slowly he laid down beside him, pulled his arm around him and hugged him tight, putting his nose in his neck and tried to soothe him. Holding his brother close he closed his eyes, smiled when he heard his brother breathing calmly. Lix looked over his shoulder, caressed his bulging belly and smiled before he let out some pheromones to calm his brother more down. When Woojin entered the room after an hour he looked surprised but understood that Felix was there to check after his mate and to soothe him. Careful he walked to the nest and caressed his mate's curly hair kissed his forehead.

"Everything fine? He’s asleep I guess."

"He‘s still in a bad mood you know? He stresses himself more than he needs to and that isn‘t good for him or your pups. Thinking if he does the right thing, the gifts of the people stress him as well but I will tell them to stop it for a while. Chan is overwhelmed with everything. Make him something good to eat okay? He needs it. Oh and convince him to take a hot bath later. Chan loves them and it would relax his tensing muscles."

"Sure. Thank you for watching over him."

"That is something you don‘t need to thank me for. He is my brother and I love him. And I don‘t want him in this state."

Felix nodded and got up before he put a kiss on the cheek of the sleeping omega and climbed out of the nest. Drinking the now cold tea he closed the door silent when they walked downstairs and Felix observed the rabbits that Woojin had hunted. In comfortable silence, they prepared lunch. Felix mixed some herbs and made more tea out of it, turning over to Woojin who roasted the rabbit meat looking questioning at him.

"Get him to drink this, would you? It‘s good for his body and his system. And it will calm him down a bit. And don‘t hesitate to come to me if something is wrong okay? Even at night. My door is always opened for both of you."

"Thank you, Felix. I don‘t know how to thank you for all of this."

"Don‘t have to. I mean my brother is having pups. And I‘m going to be an uncle! And maybe he will be one too soon." Smirking Felix boiled some water and looked into the cup with his mixed herbs. Surprised Woojin looked up, grinned and leaned against the counter. Did he get that right?

"Soon? Does that mean you and Changbin are expecting?"

"I‘m not sure. My heat was two weeks ago and I have the feeling that it happened. Well, I can feel it. It sounds weird but I sense something inside of me. Please don‘t say anything to Chan or Changbin okay? It‘s going to be a secret and I need to be sure that I am pregnant. But it can be. Will now it if I miss my next heat."

"Hopeful. You deserve it. You would be a really good mom Felix. Caring as much as your brother."

"Nah, he is my role-model. He is a better omega than I'll ever be and I look up to him."

"I understand why. But thanks again."

"Always. But I‘m heading back home now. Let him drink the tea okay? And you should wake him up and when he wants to look outside pull him away from the window. It‘s not good for him."

"Will do."

"See ya."

Woojin waited until Felix was gone. Preparing the table with the food he went up into his and Chans bedroom, kneeling down in Chan's precious nest and shook his shoulder gently. His omega looked up confused, yawned tired and rubbed his eye. Lovely the alpha rubbed his nose against his cheek put his arms under the fragile body and smiled when the omega looped his arms around his neck.

With care, he picked his mate up in bridal style, carried him downstairs into the kitchen. Putting him down on the chair he gave him the tea, waited until he drank the whole cup and took his seat beside him. The alpha watched his omega happy during their dinner, put some of his meat onto his plate and smiled assuring. The omega ate for three alphas and needed more for their pups. That was the reason why Woojin was gone so long during the day to hunt him the best meat he can get for his omega. And that got him even more curious. How many pups were inside him that he ate for three alphas? Chan felt his eyes on him, glanced at him while munching his food.

"What?“

"Nothing. You‘re just beautiful and glowing a bit, to be honest. And I’m just excited. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Felix gave me some cuddles that I really needed." Chan said quiet, bit into the meat and looked down at his plate. Woojin caressed his head, massaged it.

"That‘s good. Do you want to go out for a walk later? When it‘s dark outside? So we can avoid the pack members and their questions. A little air would be good for you. And we could have some time for ourselves."

"Sounds great. Love the idea."

Woojin smiled and put his arms safely around his shoulders. When Chan was finished eating he put more of the meat onto his plate and chuckled when he ate it without hesitation or questions. After dinner, he cleaned the dishes, dried it. Waiting for the night to break in Chan read some books in the living room, laying on the couch, blanket over his body.

When it was dark enough Woojin grabbed their coats, helped Chan into his and together they left the house through the back door. Grabbing his hand Woojin lead him towards the forest, watching out that his mate wouldn’t stumble. The snow was melting already and more of the moonlight flowers were appearing around the wood. The alpha stopped when he felt some resistance from his mate and turned around. Chan stood in front of a small hole, let go of his hand and leaned down. Kneeling on the ice ground Chan bit his lip.

"Chan, what are you doing?" Woojin kneeled beside him, reaching for his hand but his mate put a finger in front of his lips, showing him to be quiet. 

Curious he leaned back, watching him closely. Chan leaned down until he laid on the ground, reaching further into the hole and bit his teeth when he grabbed the thing he had heard. Woojin wanted to say something about the cold wouldn‘t be good for the pups but Chan didn’t like to hear orders. Slowly with some resistance, he pulled out a small yellow fox out of the hole, checking him for injuries. It was barely alive and perhaps a few weeks old. 

"What the..." Woojin looked at the small animal in Chan's arm. He had never met a yellow fox, didn‘t know they even existed. Chan cleaned the small animal with his hands as best as he could before he stroke over his small light fur. The little fox growled in the beginning but stopped when he felt that he was in good hands and pushed his body more against the caressing hand, seeking for some warmth.

"I think he was abandoned. Or injured."

"Since when do yellow foxes exist? I never heard of them or saw them!"

"It‘s not that common, to be honest. It is told that they are living around here but barely seen. So as I said I think the poor thing is abandoned or left alone. I guess he his only eight weeks old or something like that and will die sooner or later if he stays alone out here. I will bring him home with us okay? I won‘t let him die out here."

"Of course! But please let us head back now. So he can get warm and you as well. The cold on your body can’t be good for you and the pups."

Chan nodded, pressed the shivering poor thing against his chest and together they went back to their hut. Getting there Chan rushed with him up into the bathroom, washed the mud out of the yellow fur of that small animal, dried him and put him into some towels to keep him warm. Putting off his coat he put it carelessly away and walked with the small bundle downstairs towards Woojin who made some tea.

"How is our small buddy doing?"

"He has a lovely fur color. It‘s really beautiful. Like a little sunshine."

"Got a name for him?"

"Not yet. But I like the name, Joshua. I will keep him until he is grown and strong. Would you be alright with it?"

"Sure. Do you have a place where he can sleep?"

"I thought we can put a blanket to the foot of our bed and let him stay there? In the beginning! When he‘s older he can sleep maybe downstairs in the living room. Is that okay with you?"

"I won‘t say anything against it. If you want it that way, we will have it your way."

"Thanks."

Woojin looped his arm around his waist, kissed his hair and looked down at the small sleeping fox. Chan carried him up, grabbed a blanked spread it out on the ground and put the sleeping animal on it. Slowly he walked back, hugged his mate from behind and leaned his head against the back, taking a deep breath and inhaled his sweet scent right after it.

"I think we will have four.", Chan whispered quiet, put his hands onto Woojins and smiled adoring. Woojin was frowning, lifted his head and kissed his cheek.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Four. I sense it."

"Four of what?"

Chan laughed heartwarming, turned in Woojins arm so he was facing him, took his face and peeked his lip, rubbed their noses together..

"Why did I mate this dumb big alpha?"

"Umm...you needed one? And because I’m handsome? And big? And the best alpha for you? And good in bed? And I put this lovely pups into you with my big, massiv alpha coc-"

"Mood killer." Eyes rolling Chan let go of him and walked away but squeaked when Woojin grabbed his waist, pulled him against his body again and bit smirking into his neck, nibbled at it.

"Sorry. Tell me pretty please? Please?!" Whining the alpha kissed his shoulder, nibbled at it as well and put his hand on the small bump on Chan's stomach.

"You are really, really, dumb. Pups Woojin! I think we will have four pups! I just sense it!"

"Ohhhh...four. That did you mean with four. But are you dead sure?!" Woojin laughed, kissed his cheek and looked down admiring to Chan's stomach. He did this. He put these four amazing little pups into his mate's body and couldn‘t wait to meet them. Proud, he kissed his lips and smiled brightly.

"That sounds amazing. Four pups. That makes me happy and proud at the same time. But how does four of them fit into you?"

"They fit. Don‘t ask me how or why but they fit. My womb his bigger than you can imagine. And I will give birth to them in my wolve form, remember? I told you that! It‘s easier and less painful for me like that. You never paid attention to the body structure of omegas huh?"

"I remember it! I just forgot."

"You should head to the back. You are confused big dumb alpha."

"Your beauty is blending.", Woojin growled with a deep, filthy voice into his ear and bit into it. "How about a small round so I can show our pups how much I love you?"

"Pfff. Nope. No sex tonight. Let's go and get some sleep."

Laughing Chan grabbed his hand and walked with him upstairs. Changing into some comfortable clothes Chan checked after Joshua and joined Woojin in their small nest, laying with his back towards him and purred when he put his hand over him protective, scenting him. Intertwining their fingers Chan pressed himself against his mate, closing his eyes and tried to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
In this Fiction the pregnancy of an omega just take 6 months and not nine!
> 
> Have a nice day!


	10. Exhausting

"And how do you want to deal with this? The newest members of our pack want a bit of land so they can plant different plants and seeds. But that would mean we would lose some of our hunting grounds. And it would be our best hunting ground that would be affected by that. If we road the trees, the animals in there won‘t be able to live there any longer."

Chan sighed and looked down onto the map. This was so exhausting for his body and mind. He sat with some of his guards, Woojin and two of the eldest in one of the big rooms in the main hut, leaning over a map of their territory. The snow was already melted and it was time to seed some crops for the summer and of course for the next winter. And the newest members of the pack wanted a place to seed their herbs to make some potion and other useful things. But their land for farming that was small. Thinking about it Chan tipped his finger against his chin. It was a little bit tricky if he should be honest Looking up to Woojin who pulled a chair closer to the table, pleading him to sit down what he did. Smiling Woojin looked again over the map, crossing his arms. 

"What if we let them plant their seeds behind their huts? It‘s not much but it should be enough in the beginning until we can think of a better solution. The pack needs the hunting ground to survive and make sure that we have enough to eat. If we make it smaller, we will have a problem, right? And they will be at least happy with a bit of land to seed. Changbin, please tell the people that they should use the small land behind their huts for planting. The ground is fruitful enough so it shouldn‘t be a problem. Until we have a new option for them okay? And if they don‘t want to listen, I‘ll talk with them."

"Will do.", Changbin nodded agreeing, giving Chan as small nod as well. Satisfied with Woojin's decision Chan took his hand, intertwined them and caressed it carefully before he looked up to the eldest.

"Thank you. Is there anything else we have to talk about?"

"Yes."Eldest Lee leaned back and looked at him.

"That would be eldest?"

"You and your mate will join the meeting of the six in two months. It will take you two days to get there and two days to come back. And the meeting will last maybe three days long. That‘s are seven days where the pack is without a leader and someone who will overtake your duties. You should name someone who will take over this position as long as your gone. Of course, the eldest could do this as well, but you should pick someone who takes this position while you‘re gone."

"Right."

Chan nodded and starred onto the ground. He had forgotten about that. Hearing the others sitting down as well he bit his lip thinking. He would never give his position to the council. Eldest Kim would use this position to act against his morals and would do too much chaos in the seven days they would be gone. And who could clean the mess up? Right, he and Woojin. Looking in the round he sighted, put a hand on his now bigger bulge and swallowed. He was already in his seventh week and it would only take four months and one week until he was due. 

"I want that Changbin and his mate Felix take my place while I‘m away. I don‘t order you as your leader, I ask you as a friend."Looking at said alpha, he bowed lightly and nodded with a soft smile on his face.

"Will do. I try my best. Thank you for that honor, Chan."

"Thank you in return. So we‘re finished, right? I‘m tired and need some rest. If something comes up, we will meet again tomorrow. I will take my leave now."

Bowing politely he got up and left the room, grabbing his coat on his way out. Waiting outside for his mate he enjoyed the sun on his skin, jumped when Woojin took his hand and together they walked back to his hut. Greeting the pack members on his way he made sure that his belly was covered with his coat. When he stepped inside his and Woojins hut was welcomed by Joshua who rushed happily towards him, jumped up and panted happily. Kneeling, the omega laughed when he got his chin licked, stroke over the yellow fur and picked him up careful, knowing Woojin would scold him again if he lifts something heavy. Walking into the kitchen he kissed Woojins chin, smiled when he got one in exchange and let Joshua down.

"The meeting wasn‘t that bad, right? Is eldest Lee always that annoying?"

"Annoying? He‘s exhausting! Problems here, Problems there and never thinking about it himself. Why is he in the council if he is no use? But! I‘m hungry. Is the food ready yet?"

"For my omega and his four pups inside him? And I just started to make some! Why don‘t you sit down with your heavy belly, enjoy some tea and then you can have your food."

"Exactly. Four damn pups that are damn heavy!"

Happy cheering Chan sat down, laughed when Joshua jumped onto his lap and looked up to him with his white eyes. Putting him down again so he wouldn‘t bump into his belly on accident he took the cup thanking, sipped it. After fifteen minutes of wait, a plate with some meat and vegetables was put in front of him onto the table. While eating Chan caressed his belly, looked up when Woojin hugged him from behind and intertwined their fingers. Striking with his fingertips slowly over the skin he smiled when the other shivered slightly, resting his head back onto his shoulders.

"Did you read the books I gave you?" Chan asked curiously, drank something and rubbed his nose tired.

"A bit. I‘m finished with the first one. So just four others to go."

"Five more to be exact. I found the last one under the bed. Sorry."

"Unfortunately my small mate is trying to torture me just a bit longer huh?", grinning he bit into the omegas ear, hands pulling his up by his hem, hand making contact with the hot skin. Shivering harder the omega put his hands on his, trying to warm them as fast as he could.

"Well, you need this information for the meeting with the six. You can do it. I believe in you. You just need to focus."

"Care to help your big whiny alpha? Pretty please?"

"Sure. Nothing else for my big whiny alpha"

Chan finished his meal, followed Woojin slowly into their living room and laid down on the couch. Woojin sat with his back against the couch, grabbing another book of the many he had to read and started. In this position Chan was able to look over his mate's shoulder, trying to explain to him things he didn‘t understand, caressed Woojins head lovely to get him to continue to read.

Lazily the omega stretched his legs, put his head onto a pillow and closed his eyes. Yawning he smiled when their fox jumped beside his legs and rolled himself comfortable together. Glancing over Woojin's shoulder he pats his shoulder, pushing him not to fall asleep.

"I‘m not sleeping. You should. You look exhausted. I will write down the things I need some help with. Don‘t worry.", The alpha grabbed his hand softly, kissed the back of it and continued to read the book, still holding his hand, even when the omega fell asleep.

When the sun was going down Woojin closed the book, rested his head onto the couch and closed his eyes. Feeling the soft breathing of his mate against his cheek he chuckled, turned his head over and admired his lovely sleeping face. His mouth was hanging open a gap, his hands laying relaxed in front of his chest, legs pulled up towards his pregnant belly. Turning around careful he picked the sleeping beauty up and carried him into their bedroom. 

Since the pregnancy was confirmed, Chan's omega did weird things. 

On the first day of the pregnancy, Chan had started to build a nest on their huge bed. With everything, he could find. He even stole the pillows from their couch to build it! Laying the omega down into the nest without touching it he chuckled when he frowned in his sleep. Another thing that Chan always wanted was to be surrounded by his alphas scent. Through whining and whimperings, even begging he got him to scent the nest every morning and evening. Just to make it comfy for his lovely pregnant mate. 

Chan also started to wear Woojins clothes more often when they stayed in their huts on lazy days, even when he scented his ones as well. Helping him out of the way to tight pants which must be very uncomfortable he covered him with their blanket. Also, the omega loved the heat of his alpha right beside him in bed so Woojin took the offer and just wore one of his baggy sweatpants during sleep. Putting off his hoodie and shirt he changed into his sleeping pant, climbed inside the nest and spooned his lovely mate from behind. Sneaking his arms careful around his waist he let his hand rest on his belly, tangled their legs together.

Tensing when Chan was moving he watched him lifting his head confused.

"Everything okay pup?"

"Need to pee."

He slumbered tired, got up and stumbled tired out of the room. Pushing his hair back Woojin turned onto his back, taking the chance to scent the nest completely and smiled when his omega came back, seeking desperately for some cuddles. Letting him being spooned again Chan let out a small satisfied sound and closed his eyes again.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"That‘s good.", Woojin whispered into his ear, kissing his neck. Groaning the omega lifted his shoulders, turned his head over and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning to do there?"

"Just making my stressed omega with his four pups relaxing. I know you're stressed, we‘re bonded, remember? I can feel everything."

"Don‘t start anything dumb. I still have the urge to puke so please stop."

"Just put your pretty head back into the pillow and let me do my job."

Nodding yawning the omega put his head back into the pillow, giggling when Woojin was slipping his hands under his shirt. Nuzzling his nose against his soft good-smelling curls he started to rub the soft skin, massage it, trying to take away some cramps. His mate was relaxing immediately and after a few seconds, he was breathing quietly in a steady rhythm. Smiling he kissed his ear, pulled the blanket up to his shoulder to make sure he wouldn‘t catch a cold and tried to sleep as well.

Woojin was ripped out the next morning, even before sunrise when Chan was climbing over him to get towards the door. When he stepped on accident into his stomach he let out a fast ‚sorry‘ before he rushed out of the room. Woojin held his stomach surprised, staring at the destroyed wall of the next.

But after a few seconds, he knew why his mate had left the bed in such a hurry. Hearing the omega vomiting again he pushed himself up, jogged into the bathroom and kneeled beside him, rubbing his back soothing. Chan had rested his cheek on the toilet seat, salvia running down his mouth onto his chin. With a soft smile, he grabbed a wet washcloth, cleaned his face and kissed his pale forehead.

"Stop it..that‘s gross."

"I didn‘t kiss your lips. So it‘s fine."

"I‘m feeling like shit."

Groaning Chan leaned back, rubbing his stomach and took a deep breath. Taking thanking the glass with water that his mate gave him, drank a bit of it. Looping his free arm around his neck when he was picked up he frowned when his stomach was growling.

"Why do they do that to me?", Chan whined when his alpha was putting him down into the destroyed nest, huffing.

With weak arms, he started to rebuild his nest, resting his head onto its edge and closed his eyes. Even the massage by his alpha his cramps didn‘t stop and he was hungry. 

"Because they want to show you that they are still there. To show their love to you."

"Bullshit. Our pups would never do that. I‘m hungry."

"Looks like you will get some porridge again. Rest alright?"

Caressing the pale cheek of his lovely omega mate Woojin got up and rushed down into the kitchen. Something like this was a normal routine in the last few weeks. Chan had his morning sickness but this was weird. He had stopped to have them one week ago. Maybe he ate something that wasn‘t good any longer. But shouldn‘t he be sick as well? Scratching his head while he made Chan's breakfast he looked outside the room, seeing some sunlight.

With a bowl of steaming porridge, he got upstairs slowly, entering the room to see his mate changing a few parts of the nest.

"Didn‘t I tell you to get some rest?"

"The nest wasn't right! I can‘t rest in an incomplete nest Woojin! You know that. My omega won‘t let me so I took the chance."

Watching his mate with a small smile he waited until he was finished and laid down comfortably in the repaired nest. Entering he let the other cuddle close into his side, started to feed him carefully and slowly. Kissing the top of his head, caressing his belly.

"Maybe we should get Felix later. It‘s maybe not normal that you‘re starting to vomit again. I thought you‘re out of this phase."

"It‘s maybe just small flu. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious!?", Woojin looked with big eyes at Chan, shocked expression in his face.

"This is serious! You are carrying our pups, Chan. Everything that affects you could affect our pups as well! And I won‘t discuss this with you over such a topic. It‘s settled. I will get Felix later. What if this is symptoms of something bad? Maybe one pup is trying to tell you something."

"Don‘t you overdo this? It won‘t be something bad Woojin, chill."

"Never. Tell that my alpha. If it‘s something that has to do with you or our pups, I never chill. Get some more sleep, try to keep the food inside of you and I‘m getting Felix later."

"If you‘re calming down after that, sure."

Shaking his head after three more spoons Chan laid down comfortably, pulling the blanket that smelled after his alpha up to his nose, inhaling the musky scent. Careful the alpha got up, rubbed his legs before he pulled the door closed behind him and walked down the stairs. Eating some of the porridge as well he cleaned the pot, put it away and sneaked into the bedroom. The omega was sleeping again, hugging his pillow, while he tried to change himself as quietly as he could.

Grabbing his coat he went out of the hut, closed the door silently and made his way over to Felix and Changbins hut. The village was empty at this hour which was nice at some point. Knocking at heir door he waited a few minutes until he knocked again and was looking at a way too tired Changbin. Chuckling he stepped inside, looked at the other when he tried to tame his wild hair.

"You look like you could still use some sleep?"

"Good morning to you too.", the other groaned, rubbed his face and stared at him in confusion. "Why are you here? Aren‘t you supposed to be by Chan's side?"

"I am supposed to, but I‘m here to ask Felix for some help. Chan started vomiting again."

"Shouldn‘t it be done by the last week?"

"Should. But he still did it again and I‘m worried that something might happen? Is he up?"

Changbin scratched his neck before he nodded and signed him to follow. Stepping inside the bedroom he saw Felix sitting on the edge of the bed, checking his feet. Looking up surprised when he noticed another scent he smiled when he spotted the other.

"So you are the devil who woke Changbin up?"

"I am obviously. But I want to make this quick if Changbin wants to get more sleep. Chann isn‘t feeling right."

"What do you mean with that?", the omega asked confused, got up and grabbed one of his hoodies.

"He started vomiting again. And I‘m worried that something is wrong. And to calm my worried alpha down I had the urge to get you so you can check after your brother. You fine with that?"

"Sure. Let me get something to eat before we‘re going."

Rushing into the kitchen he grabbed some bread, ate it humming and followed Woojin to the hut of the pack leader. Up there Felix caressed Joshua who welcomed him happy before he walked up, knowing this hut since a child. Putting the coat onto a chair he sat down on the edge, smiled at his brother who was looking at him through his tired eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Good that I‘m here hm? Could you roll onto your back? And explain to me what you feel exactly?"

"My stomach hurt and my head too. And I‘m exhausted. As if I had run for five hours straight through the forest.", the other explained while he rolled onto his back, hands laying worried on his bulge.

"And it started this morning?"

"I head some headache since yesterday. But I didn‘t think it would be something big you know?"

Frowning Felix felt his bulge, before he took his pulse, felt his forehead. Climbing into the nest careful he pushed his shirt up to have a better look at his bulge.

"To me, it doesn‘t seem like something serious. If something should be with the pups, it wouldn‘t happen through vomiting. Maybe you ate something bad. If the pups should be hurt you would feel pain in your pelvis. So I‘m guessing you're having the flu. Your temperature is high and I would recommend that you stay in bed until you recovered. Your health could damage them if you don‘t pay attention to. I mean, they are providing from your body so you should take care of your body. I will give Woojin a list of things you should eat and drink to make sure that you‘re recovering fast and without problems. Till then, you will take bed rest. Got it? No buts! Woojin can take over the pack for a few days, he has to take care of it with you as the pack alpha."

"But it‘s boring to lay in bed all day!"

"It may be, but it is the best way to make sure that the pups are doing fine as well you. Tell him to bring you some books you want to read. Now you have time to do it."

Pulling the shirt down again Felix covered Chans lower body with a blanket, rubbed his cheek and got up slowly to tell Woojin what he needs to do. Finding the alpha downstairs feeding the yellow fox he leaned against the doorframe arms crossed. When he noticed him he got up, raised an eyebrow with a worried expression.

"And? How is he? Are the pups alright?"

"Why are alphas always that overdramatic.", he asked laughing but nodded. 

"He‘s fine. He must have caught the flu. So he got the bedrest punishment. He needs to drink a lot during the day, the best would be tea. He‘s not allowed to move that much. Just for using the bathroom but nothing else. Carry him if he wants to chill on the couch okay? The flu could affect the pups and we can‘t have that. Sickness during pregnancy is never good. Even if you have to chain him to the bed, do it. He can‘t risk something and lose them. And he needs to eat healthy thins, so many fruits and vegetables. Any more questions?"

"Much drinking, less moving, healthy food. I think I got it."

"I will come by later with some herbs for a healthy tea he should drink three times a day. Oh, and massage him as often as possible. And some hot baths to lose the cramps if there are any."

"So...the pups are good right?"

Felix awwed when he saw Woojin's big puppy worried eyes, nodded assuring. Maybe it was normal behavior for alphas when their mates were pregnant. Alphas always tried to protect their loved ones and maybe his senses were on alert the whole time, knowing his mate was pregnant with his pups. When Woojin was hugging him tight being relieved he rubbed his back soothing.

"I‘m heading back home. Promised Changbin that I will make him a really good breakfast. And he will want to have it when he gets up."

"Alright. Thank you again for your help. I owe you something."

Walking with Felix to the door he waved him when he was leaving and head back up to his bored omega. Laying down beside him he wrapped his arms around him, nuzzled his nose against his cheek.

"You know that I will annoy you so much that you wish you could read more books?", grinning the omega looked at him, kissed his sharp jawline, tangled their legs.

"I can deal with your mood swings. I have to for the next months."

"Meanie!"

"And you love me for that."

Hitting him on his chest Chan tucked his head under his chin, feeling complete with his mate by his sight. When the alpha was putting his hands around his belt he felt his heart beating exciting, his inner omega going crazy that their alpha was appreciating their pups that much.

Maybe a few days in bed would do him good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is comming soon!   
I promise hehe 
> 
> <3


	11. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is convincing his mate to take a bath in the river up the hill~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!? Right. I AM! Finally haha
> 
> Sorry for that long time with no update but I had a few exams and needed to focus on them...
> 
> But, to cheer you up a bit, it's time for some WooChan~ ;-)
> 
> And because I didn't update in a long time I had to check three times if I already had uploded this chap or not xDD My struggle is soo damn real!
> 
> \- Avem_IN

And it went on like that for the next few weeks. Chan would give him more books he had to read for the meeting and repeated with him the important things he had to know to one hundred percent. During the meeting with other leaders, they would talk about these topics and he wanted Woojin to be prepared.

There wouldn‘t be much time to explain to him every time what they meant or what they meant with them. The other leaders could be a pain in the ass but they all were friendly and they were like a big family. The heirs of the big six met in their childhood multiple times to get to know each other and it was easier to bond a friendship during childhood than as a grown-up. 

But Woojin hadn‘t problems with concentrating on all the different things that were explained in the books. He was way more amazed by Chans still growing belly. It was getting bigger and bigger by every passing day and you couldn‘t oversee it by now. Every time Chan tried to teach him something his eyes would go down to his belly, hands coming close to caress it amazed by it. Sometimes the pups kicked when he touched it and he wanted to feel it as often as possible. Until his mate pushed his hands back, telling him that it would hurt after a short time.

Sure he should pay more attention to the things his mate was explaining, but as the proud father of their pups, he just couldn‘t help himself but think about how it would be to hold their pups in his arms. Groaning Chan hit him with his book, rolled his eyes when he noticed that Woojin was thinking of something else again, got up and put on his coat. Calling Joshua he walked went out with him through their back door to get some fresh air. 

Woojin sighed and looked around. He was surrounded by many books, notes, and maps. Chan tried his best to help him but the big belly was just so tempting and screaming for attention! Groaning he got up fast and followed his mate immediately. Fearing something might happen the time he was out there on his own. Protective dumb alpha instinct. The sun was up already and he enjoyed the warmth on his skin, looking around with a smile on his face. Chan was getting angry quickly during the last few days due to his pregnancy. He had a thin line of patience and would hit him sometimes when he got something wrong or didn‘t listen. Which happened a lot lately. And he was whining about pain in his back, the feeling of being sick and would curse at him always for doing this to him. When he spotted him playing with their small fox Joshua he walked towards him, sat down in the fresh green grass and watched him adoring.

Chan's skin was way more glowing in the sunlight, his plump butt was way more tempting and he just wanted to touch him every free second. Sometimes he did and his mate enjoyed it, but also he would push him away, saying he felt suffocated by his hugs. 

He let out a small chuckle when Chan came over, pushed him down, sat down on his lap and put his hand between his face into the soft grass. Grinning down at him he shook his head to get his hair out of his sight.

“Now I pinned you down.“, he said winning and bit his nose.

“For the first time, I‘m amazed. The mighty pack omega pushed down his way more mighty alpha mate. Uhhh, I feel scared.“

“Pah.“

Pouting Chan leaned down on his mate, tucking his head under his chin and closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around him Woojin moved them so they laid on their sides, scared the pups would be hurt if his mate would lay normally on top of him. Chan caressed his chest, on hand protective around his belly looking with his big brown orbs as his mate who kissed him smiling, caressing his cheek.

“Still concerning everything love?“

“A bit. But the more I‘m into this pregnancy the more I like it. I love our pups already even if they are a pain in the ass sometimes Mostly during the night when they decide to kick.“

Smiling Chan looked up and grinned brightly. Woojin grabbed his chin softly, kissed him slowly and put one hand on his cute plump butt. Massaging testing the butt cheeks Chan hit his hand and looked annoyed at him.

“Stop it. Not here where everyone who comes by can see it. If you want it, inside the hut but nothing outside. I want to be comfortable and this hard ground is not an option.“

“Come on Chan. Aren’t you a bit excited to do it out here? Don’t be so prude. Do it for your caring alpha.“, Woojin said needy, kissed him harder and caressed his cheek. Chan shook his head again, pushing him back by his shoulder.

“I am not! And nope. Not now. Not outside where everyone can see. Don‘t you dare to think about it! Maybe if I wouldn’t be pregnant and full of hormones, then yes. But I want to be comfy if we do this!

“But you look so tempting with your glowing skin and your big belly. Please? A quick one?“, Woojin whined, kissed him. Moving again so Chan laid on his back he hovered over him, careful not to hurt his belly, caging his face between his elbows. The omega rolled his eyes with a small snort.

“No! You will get enough sex when I‘m in my fifth month. I read that omegas are horny in that month. So save your strength for it and do not waste it now. It’ll be like heat but way more exhausting.“

“Really? Never heard of it. You sure this isn’t a fairytale?“

„Yeah, read it in a book. And Felix said it too. But we will see, right? So no sex until I say yes and especially not out here. I‘m already blown up and I hate it.“

“What?“ Confused the alpha looked at his made, caressing his cheeks. „You are so gorgeous like that! You may think you are getting fat but you‘re not! That's just our small pups growing up inside of you that need some space. You‘re not ugly, your lovely. I swear.“

“But my clothes won‘t even fit anymore. I have to wear yours by so I‘m not feeling like I have some pressure on me. And I do look fat, don’t try to talk that pretty.“

“And? Just take mine. I love you seeing walking around in my clothes. Makes my alpha proud and you look so cute and innocent in them. How they surround your slim body frame, makes you look small.“, smiling Woojin kissed his forehead, nuzzled his nose against his cheek.

“You are just loving the fact that it shows that I‘m yours. And that I‘m smelling like you.“

“Well, you can say it like this but you look really cute in it. They are a bit big on you and it‘s so cute and adorable. As already mentioned.“

Chan pouted again before he pushed Woojin off him, sat up, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Woojin took his hands smiling, kissed both and shrugged with his shoulders smirking. Without a warning, he looped his arms around Chan's knees and back, stood up and held him up there in bridal style. Chan screamed scared, grabbed his shoulders and took a deep breath, looking at him with a pale scared face.

“Dumb alpha! Never do something like that again with your pregnant mate! What if you drop me and I fall on my belly!? What then!“, Chan said grumbling, snapped his finger against his forehead.

“Couldn‘t help it. Want to take a bath in the river up the hill? There is a small place where you can stand and you won‘t be pulled down by the flowing water. I‘m sure you could use a small bath don‘t you think?“

“But the water is ice cold! And we don‘t have anything to dry ourselves. What if I get sick? And what about Joshua?“

“Well, the sun is upright? That will do it. And Joshua is still running around in the forest and will go back home on his own. He always did when he was outside for a few hours.“

Grinning and still while Chan protested he carried him up the hill, sneaked through the rocks that were shielding them from the outside world and placed him carefully on one of the big rock up there. Kneeling he helped him out of his shoes and his clothes, knowing he needed help. For a week Chan had problems to get out of his pants on his own and Woojin helped him since then. Careful he put everything aside on a dry rock, put his clothes off as well and stepped inside the cold water.

Goosebumps walked over his skin and the water just reached his stomach. Smiling Woojin looked to his little omega who looked concerned into the water, stepped closer and sat down on the slippery stone testing the water with his feet. Shaking his head furiously he pulled his legs out of the water, went back to the stone that was hit by sunlight and sat on it. 

“It’s too cold. I am not going in there. Nope. Not gonna happen. Take the bath on your own. I wait till we’re back in our hut.”, he sat repeating, wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. 

Sighing Woojin pushed himself out of the water, walked closer and stopped in front of him. Taking his face he kissed him softly, rubbing his cheek.

“It may be cold, but you will enjoy this. Come, you like baths.”

Whining Chan shook his head again, tried to fight against his alpha when he lifted him again and walked towards the river. Digging his nails into his shoulders he looked pleading at his alpha who just kissed his temple to sooth him.

“Once you’re inside it’ll be better. I won’t put you into it completely, step by step.”

Chan had the fear that Woojin would slip with his added weight, squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into his alphas neck. The alpha was careful when he got into the water, held his shivering male over the surface. Careful he let his feet meet the water first before he placed him on a rock. Slipping between his opened legs he signed him with his eyes to hold onto his shoulders. Holding his waist tight but soft he waited till the omega wrapped his arms around his neck, shivered when he was being lifted. Chan whimpered a bit when he made full contact with the cold water, held himself at his mate fearing he may slip. Smiling Woojin held him close, crouched down a bit so they went  
a bit deeper and chuckled when Chan shivered harder, biting his lower lip uncomfortable.

„It‘s too cold Woojin. I want to get out of here. Let me out.“

„But you need a bath. So we‘re taking it here. No discussion. Want to dip down to clean your hair as well?“

Chan shook his head, trying to enjoy the leftover body heat f his alpha as possible. After his body got used to the cold water he nodded hesitated and let go of his alpha. Holding his breath he closed his eyes hard and dipped down under the water, coming back up as  
fast as he could. Woojin did the same before he turned Chan around and washed his back a bit, proudly kissing his neck. He splashed some water on him before he washed his arms. Sneaking them around his mate he put his hands on his belly, pressed his crotch against his butt, biting into his ear. Rubbing his cock between his buttcheeks he let out a small grunt, pressing his omega closer. Panicking the omega turned his head towards him and looked at his mate.

“Are you serious?! You- We can‘t have sex in here!“

“Why not? Nobody will see us and I sense that you want it. Do not lie ever to your proud alpha mate love. You don‘t have to do anything, promise. I do all the work.“

“Gosh you are so unbelievable!“ Groaning Chan moaned when he felt Woojin pressing his member against him harder.

Careful Woojin led him to the edge of the river, helped him put his hand on the stones and bend his body so he leaned with his chest on them, ass sticking out welcomed to his alpha. His belly disappeared in the water which he was thankful for, hands resting on the edge of the stones. Biting his tongue Chan rested his elbows on the cold stone, rested his hand on his arms, shivered when he felt Woojin pushing a finger in him already. Soothing Woojin caressed his back with his free hand, enjoyed the view he was getting. If he could he would like to see him like this every day.

His omega in front of him, showing his plump butt and beautiful back towards him, head hanging down full in submissive behavior. He was feeling like a predator that was looking and taking in his prey. Smirking he moved his finger faster before he pushed three inside the tight heat. His omega moaned a bit out of pain and lust, pushed himself back. Woojin leaned forward so his chest rested on the omegas back, prepped him a little bit longer before he pulled his fingers out and stroke his cock a few times to get him completely erected. Careful he led it towards the rim of Chan, grabbed his waist and bit down into his shoulder the second he pushed inside him with one smooth thrust.

“A-alpha! Harder, please, I-I need more.”

Chan moaned needily, tried to relax around the thick long hot cock inside of him, filling him everywhere. His mind was going crazy. Panting he bit into his hand, pushed his ass against Woojin to show him he was ready. Woojin growled deeply, grabbing his waist harder, letting the alpha inside of him taking the full control. Growling he started to thrust inside the welcoming heat like a wild beast. He started with a fast hard pace, pulled the omega at his waist back with each hard thrust. Chan was moaning like he was in heat, throwing his head back, buried one hand in Woojins hair to have something to hold on to.

He would have some bruises on his waist tomorrow, he could feel them already. Woojin grabbed his head and pushed it back down onto his arms, thrusts getting wilder until he pounded into him like a beast in his rut. The slapping of skin and splashing of water was heard with the mix of Chan's filthy moans. The moans pushed the alpha further, pressed him harder against the ground.

His knot was already forming and he was thrusting harder into the tight heat until his knot slipped through the tight entrance, locking him to his omega. Biting down into Chan's neck he pounded even faster into him as if life depends on it and let a deep growl when he finally came inside the tight heat. Chan was a moaning miss right now, coming for the second time, panting hard. When Woojin had pressed him down harder he had put a hand protectively around his belly to avoid any injuries and Chan was thankful for his alpha to think about their pups even when they were having sex.

He could hear Woojin panting hard behind his ear, claws still stuck in his waist. Every time another wave of cum left his body and flowed into Chans he gripped harder, thrust again to get as much inside him as he could as if he wanted to get him pregnant again, even if he was already.

It stopped after a few seconds and the alpha let go of his neck. Caring he licked the bleeding wound he had created, intertwined his and Chans fingers, kissed his sweating cheek to let him now that he did good and that his alpha was close. The omega was scared sometimes that his alpha would leave him or had already when he couldn’t find him after a few minutes.

Once he was gone in the night to use the bathroom Chan shoot up when he noticed the absence of his alpha, calling for him, afraid he would have left. When Woojin returned he found a crying omega in their nest, rushed over and tried to soothe him. Confused by this behavior Woojin had asked Felix for a piece of advice. The brother said it was normal for omegas during pregnancy to have fears or concerns. It was a normal instinct to want his mate around during pregnancy and waking up alone in bed with no information made him crazy. Since that night Woojin stayed in bed till his mate was up as well, pampered him with kisses and cuddles.

Placing more kisses on his neck Woojin put his hands around his belly, smiling when Chan came back to his senses.

“That was incredible...“ Chan panted, still out of breath and coming down from his climax. Woojin licked his cheek, nuzzled his nose against it.

“I’m sorry if I went too hard. But my alpha overtook my body and I let do whatever he wanted with my beautiful submissive omega in this situation. I just couldn’t hold back by the sight I was getting.“

“N-no it‘s okay. It‘s just something I never saw or felt from you. It was good, promise. Surprising, but good. And I just noticed how much I missed this feeling of your cum inside of me. Oh, and your cock and knot. Gosh, it's so good.“, Chan moaned happily, clenched a bit around the alpha who thrusted into the tight heat on reflex.

“Stop that or I will take you again right here. I held my alpha back each time we did it so I wouldn‘t scare you. Right now I just slipped and right, I will be careful next time. How are you? I didn‘t notice the first time you came.“

“Me neither. I was overwhelmed somehow. I‘m feeling way more relaxed now than before.“

“Glad I could help and put some pressure away from you. We‘ll be stuck a bit now. Did I do something to your belly? Does it hurt anywhere?“

“No, nothing happened. Thank you for protecting it. I was gone with my mind to do.“

“It‘s my duty as your alpha.“

Smiling Woojin turned his head towards his and started to kiss him. When his knot went down he pulled out careful, cleaned his omega after it and helped him out to sit on the stones and to get dry. Together they sat side by side, enjoying the sun that was warming their skin. Chan had his head on Woojin's shoulder, closing his eyes and rubbing his belly. The alpha had one arm around his waist, caressed his hipbone and kissed the top of his head.

“Did you already thought about names for the pups?“

“Not yet. I want to see what sex they are. How many boys and girls do we get you to know? What do you want more? Boys or girls?“

“I‘d love to have boys. I always wanted some when I have found my perfect omega. And a girl would be cute. And you?“

“Mhmm… I don‘t care. I‘m happy with them how they are.“

“That‘s cute.“

Smiling up Chan grabbed Woojin's hand and put it around his neck, purred when he scratched him. When they both were dried they put back on their clothes and headed back home. Intertwining their hands Woojin pulled his still dizzy mate through the forest and smiled when he spotted their hut. And as Woojin said Joshua welcomed them at their doorstep, tail moving happily. Giggling Chan picked him up and followed his mate inside, yawning because of the good but very exhausting sex they just had. Woojin turned around, caressed his cheek chuckling.

“I tired you out huh?“

“A bit. And I’m hungry again. Want to eat and sleep. Why can’t we eat and sleep at the same time?“ Chan rubbed his eyes slowly, leaned against his mate and closed his eyes when he wrapped his arms around him. Smiling the alpha rubbed his back, kissed his temple.

“Can’t answer that question. But go to bed okay? I‘ll wake you when dinner is ready which I’ll do immediately. I think I put a bit on you and the pups. Hopefully not too much, to be honest. But I‘m sure they were happy that I could make their mommy happy right? They do feel this right?“

“Oh shut up!“

Chan hit Woojins his arm laughing before he let Joshua jump out of his arms before he rushed up and laid down in his nest to get some rest. Shaking his head Woojin walked into the kitchen to make some dinner for them.

Chan deserved it and so did their pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is starting next chapter! xD
> 
> I know I promised last time it'll come soon but next chapter, I swear!!!
> 
> Good information for you!  
The chapters of the fiction had been raised to 40!!!


	12. The Meeting Of The Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Chan make it to the meeting of the big six at the border of every pack's territority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we are getting back to the plot!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter! <3
> 
> \- Avem_IN

Yawning Chan rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up but it was impossible. Yelling out for his mate Woojin rushed alarmed into the bedroom, looking at him with big eyes.

“What happened?“

“Can‘t get up. Help.“

Woojin reacted fast and helped his pregnant mate up. Chan was getting close to his fourth month and his belly was big now. Woojin always wondered how big it could still get. The pups already kicked and held Chan awake every second night in which Woojin talked to them to get them back into a calm sleep. Careful he pushed his sweater up, rubbed his belly and smiled when he felt another small kick. 

„Do you want anything?“

“I just want to walk around a bit can you help me up?“

“Sure, wait a second.“

Woojin grabbed his waist, lifted him and pulled him slowly onto his feet. With care, he put his hands away and waited a few seconds. Chan groaned frustrated, pulled the sweater he got from Woojin down and made a few steps carefully to get used to this. Every morning the omega needed a few seconds to get used to the feeling.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?“ Chan asked curiously, rubbed his belly and leaned against the doorframe. His mate nodded, walked up to him and put his hand on his belly as well. Worried he looked into his eyes.

“I am, what about you? Think you can make it?“

“I told you the day you decided to put this into me that I will not miss this meeting. I do it no matter what you say. Even if we need to make thousands of breaks.“

“But-“

“I won‘t repeat myself. You knew what you were getting into when you pushed your thick knot inside me and hooked me up. I‘m not missing this.“ Chan resisted and grabbed his hands.

“Okay. But tell me if you need something okay?“

“I got it. It will be a long day, and so on. Felix already gave me something for the way. Can you put the oil again on my belly? It‘s calming and the pups sleep then. I can’t use them being awake over the journey.”

“How do you now that?“

“I feel it. They are not kicking or anything, so they are sleeping. And we need to change the nest when were coming back. Fast. It‘s way too small for six people! It will be uncomfortable like this. So we have to get more blankets, and pillows and-“

“Maybe we can put the mattress onto the ground with another one and make the nest down there. It will be not as comfortable as on the bed but it will be bigger. And the risk for you to fall down would shrink.“

“I love that idea! We could ask Felix if we can one of theirs.“

“After we‘re back. So let‘s get this oil onto your belly hm?“

Chan nodded assuring, sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted the sweater slowly. Woojin had grabbed the small glass with the brown liquid, poured some on his hands and began to massage his belly, rubbed it everywhere he could reach. Woojin wished he could enjoy this view of his omega every day. Carrying their pups in that big belly, making his alpha proud of the breeding he had done to him. Smiling Chan watched him. Waiting a few minutes he pulled the sweater back down and got up to walk around a bit. Opening the door he was already met by Joshua, looking up grinning at him. Careful he leaned down, pat his head and straightened again with a bit of pain in his back.

“We are leaving before dawn right?“

“Yes. We will need two days from here to reach the place where all the territories of the pack meet together.“

“How do you want to make it?“

“Well, of course, we will have to shift. That way we are way faster.“

“But with your pregnant belly you-“

“You can also carry me if it calms your dumb alpha down. But I‘m heavy now with my big belly. It‘s another option.“

“I‘d rather carry you the whole way than you hurt yourself. We make it like this. And you can have a small bag on your back with some things for you.“

“Okay. Felix will bring some things later for me. Some herbs for the pups I guess. Do you need anything?“

“No, you told me we get everything there that we will need. So I didn‘t think of anything.“

Understanding the omega nodded, scratched his arm slowly. The alpha stood in front of their wardrobe, looking into their clothes and picked some out for tomorrow. His mate would need warm clothes for travel and their sleep at night. Sure, there will be one alpha that will accompany the command of the council but Woojin didn‘t like the idea. Smiling he walked to his mate, kissed his nose and caressed his arms.

“We should head to bed soon. Perhaps the pups want some attention and it will take some time to get them back to sleep so should I help you into your sleeping clothes?“

“That would be lovely. I hate it that I can’t get into them on my own. It’s so embarrassing.“

Smiling Woojin helped him to the bed, grabbed the hem of his sweater careful and lifted it to his head, putting it down onto the sheets. Careful he put his hoodie over him, helped him to lay down and pulled off his pants rubbed his bare legs, kissing both of it and put on warm pants. Helping him into the nest he rubbed his belly and got up when he heard someone knocking on the door. Getting down there fast he opened, let Felix get inside and followed him upstairs to his whining mate. Felix hugged his brother carefully, checked after his belly, leaned his ear over it and chuckled when he got kicked by one of these pups.

“Guess they are hyperactive right?“

„Gosh yes! I get so less sleep because of them.“ Groaning Chan ruffled his hair, looked at his brother. „But the oil is helping them to calm down. Really. I love it.“

“That‘s good. I made you another glass of it that you can take with you tomorrow. I also made two other things that you can take with you. I have labeled the glasses so you know the use of it. Don‘t take it if it isn‘t serious okay? And take care of you okay? I don‘t want to see my brother hurt or the pups. After all, I‘m going to be an uncle! That‘s so amazing!“

“But not so wonderful when you think of the pain.“

“Whatever, side effects are normal. And you know what got into you the second your alpha put his seed into you. Stay safe okay?“

“Will do.“

Chan hugged his brother tight, kissed his temple and waved after him when he left the room. Woojin looked at the glasses with the liquid that Felix had left him and raised a brow. This looks strange but when it helps Chan he didn‘t care. Smiling he changed into his sleeping clothes as well, laid down behind his mate and put his arms protective on his big baby belly. Nibbling on his skin and earlobe Chan chuckled, turned his head around and got the kiss he wanted. Woojin kissed the place behind his ear and closed his eyes. Joshua's soft snoring was heard and Woojin let out a small breath before he slept as well.

The next morning he was woken up by Chan who whined painful, grabbing Woojins hand and put it back onto his belly.

“Kicking again?“

“It‘s like they want to kick themselves out of my body because they want to see the world. Tell them to stop.“

Chan bit his lips sat up carefully and looked outside. Woojin kneeled in front of his omega, pulled up the hoodie so he could have a better look at the round belly, put his hands softly on it and pushed his nose against it. Woojin rubbed his nose carefully against the skin, kissed the belly everywhere and began to talk with their pups. The omega watched him carefully and sighted when the pups finally stopped their kicking. Careful the omega got up, stretched his tired legs and ruffled his hair yawning. The alpha they would accompany them, called Beomseok, would be here soon. Starving he walked into the kitchen grabbed something to eat and looked outside. Woojin changed his clothes before he helped his mate in his as well and put the small glasses into a bag.

When Beomseok knocked on their door they took their leave. Woojin had shifted into his wolf and waited until Chan sat comfortably on his back, leaning down and buried his hands in his soft fur so he wouldn‘t fall.

They made breaks whenever Chan needed them or to find a place to sleep. Chan didn‘t want them to make any useless breaks when they could get to the meeting place faster. When they made it to the border where all packs territory met, Woojin stopped so Chan could get off him. Shifting back Woojin ruffled his hair, kissed his mate on his forehead and looked around. The area was quite small and not as big as he thought it would be You could see everywhere the other territories because of the different colors of the trees. 

One was red, another green, blue, white, black and the last one yellow. Woojin had never seen anything like this and he loved it. Turning around towards their territory, their trees were yellow. When the alpha was grabbed by his arm and pulled away he turned around and looked at his mate who walked to a big house int the middle of the meadow. It must have maybe three floors and was colored in a beautiful brown. Around the house were guards, lots of alphas who watched out for any danger. Woojin walked closer by Chan's side, still looking around in amazement. Chan was talking with a small beta who lead them inside the house. On the first floor, they stopped at a door that was pushed open and the beta stepped inside, waving them to follow.

“This will be your room for the time you‘re staying. Through the good news of your wellbeing and pregnancy, you got one of the bigger rooms. If you need anything, please don‘t hesitate to ask. The servants will bring you everything you will need.“

“Thank you.“

Politely Chan bowed and the beta took his leave. Closing the door Chan sat down on the bed, smelling it before he started to scent it so it wouldn‘t smell foreign. Woojin walked through the big room, observed it slowly before he sat beside him and put an arm around his waist.

“How are you feeling?“

“A bit exhausted, but I‘m good. Really. The beta said we will have the first meeting with the other five leaders soon and he will pick us up when it is going to start. Until then we should get some rest. And after the meeting, we will eat dinner together. So, any questions?“

„The other pack leaders...did they bring their mate as well? Or are we the only couple here?“

“No, the others have brought their mate as well. When they have a mate of course. There is the Exo pack, Chanyeol accompanied by his mate Baekhyun, Namjoon and his mate Jin of the pack called Bangtan, Taeyong and his mate Jaehyun from Neyon, Jun and Minghao from Craet pack and of course Taejin of the Ferum pack. The only one without a mate and he is an alpha.“, Chan explained slowly and 

“Wait a second. I read that the leader of the Exo pack is someone called Suho. Why Chanyeol now? Did he take the position?”

“No. Suho is very sick. So he sent his representative. It would have been too dangerous with his high fever for him to travel this long way. Chanyeol is a sweetheart, you will love him! A big tall and a bit chaotic but lovely.“

Smiling Chan rested his head on his shoulder, smiled and grabbed his hand. Woojin nodded, kissed him and laid back with him so Chan could relax his aching body for a while. Give their pups some rest.

When the beta knocked again on their door Woojin helped his mate up and they followed him downstairs through the long corridor. A big door was opened and they were meet by nine people, sitting already at a table. Smiling politely Chan and Woojin bowed, walked inside. Chan looked at the big alpha that stood up, walked towards him and hugged him tightly, watching out for his pregnant belly. Laughing Chan hugged him in return, rubbed his back and grinned. 

“Nice seeing you here after the big news Chan. How are you doing?“

“Good. The travel was exhausting and I look forward to dinner but let‘s get this business over okay?“

Namjoon said alpha nodded, helped Chan towards his chair at the middle of the table, introduced himself to Chan's alpha who had growled lightly when the other alpha was touching what was his. Silent he sat down beside Chan, grabbing his hand under his table and looked around. Woojin was introduced to everyone at the table before they started to talk about business. Everyone described the status of their pack, how the winter was and their crop. Woojin held his face up but this talking made him feel tired. He was just not used to it to sit still for a long time but he took his position as pack alpha serious and listened carefully. It felt like infinity when dinner was served and he listened to all that happy chattering. Chan knew all these alphas and omegas longer than himself. Sometimes he sneaked some of his food over to the plate of his mate, rubbed his leg soothing.

“So Chan, this is your mate Woojin right?“ Another man with big ears said and if Woojin remembered correctly, that must be the guy called Chanyeol. Chan nodded and looked smiling at his mate.

“Yes. We have mated before winter was coming.“

“Chan wrote to us some great information about you.“, the tall guy says smiling, rank something.

“I hope just good things.“

Woojin said laughing, drank something and tried to answer all of the questions he was getting. And he must say that these people were nice and friendly. His omega sat there smiling, listened to their conversations and put more food onto his plate. The omega Taeyong who sat to Chans left helped him and looked curious onto his big belly. 

“When are you due to Channie?”

“Two months till these troublemakers will see the world.“ Still eating he allowed Taeyong to feel his belly and laughed when Woojin's head turned towards them abruptly, looking dangerous at the foreign hand on the belly of his mate. Taeyong blinked a few times and pulled his hand back so the alpha would calm down. 

“I‘m sorry. But my big alpha is very protective over me the last few days.“ Grinning Chan looked at Woojin, pulled him down for a small kiss and leaned back when he was finished with eating.

After dinner, the mates of the leaders were asked politely by Namjoon to left the room and that was something that Woojin didn‘t like. Why should he leave his pregnant omega? His alpha screamed inside and he growled lightly. Chan caressed his cheek, convinced him that nothing will happen, that he could trust the other leaders and that he wasn‘t alone. The other leaders would watch over them even when Woojin didn‘t like the thought of it. Chuckling he had to push him outside the room and closed it after another small kiss and Woojin stood in front of the door, growling. 

“Nothing will happen to him. Try to relax okay?“ Curious Woojin turned around and spotted Jin, a tall omega with broad shoulders who could be easily seen as an alpha.

“I‘m just worried!“

“I know. And your alpha wants to protect him but he is safe in there. All of the leaders know themselves since they were kids. Their parents knew that they would take over their pack someday and they accompanied them to the meetings to play with them. No one will dare to hurt Chan. He is like their little brother they all love. Should we take a walk? Maybe it will get you to other thoughts.“

Woojin nodded and walked with him outside. The sun was already going down and they sat on the stairs that led to the house. Groaning the alpha ruffled his hair, rested his chin on his hand. Jin rubbed his back, smiled assuring.

“An alpha with a pregnant mate is exhausting and I‘m telling you this out of the experience. Namjoon and I have pups as well, five to be honest. And they are really lovely. Sure, every beginning is hard but you both will be amazing parents. The pups will take all your powers in the beginning but it‘s heartwarming. And don‘t worry, your cautious is normal for alpha with a pregnant omega. Namjoon was like that as well. If not even worse. Always watching out, always nervous something would happen to me and shielding me from any danger. It must have been exhausting for Chan to come this long way in his fourth month. After their talk, you should get him to bed immediately. To much stress isn‘t good for him or the pups in this state. A small mistake can do bad things to him or the pups.“

“Will do. But can I ask you something?“

“Sure. What`“

“I watched everyone at the table and there was something that I didn‘t like. This alpha...Taejin? From the Ferum pack? He was looking at Chan in a really strange way if I may say it.“

“Ohhh, I get it. Yeah.“ Jin nodded, looked around and sighed. Sooner or later this topic would have come up and it was good to tell him now than to wait longer.

„You have to know a bit about our past for this. Taejin wasn‘t the heir to the pack. Well not really. His father was the leader but his mother wasn‘t the pack omega you know? He was an illegitimate pup which the pack alpha produced with an omega that wasn’t his mate. His half brother, Seon drowned in a river at a young age and since that day he got the title of the heir, much to the disliking of the pack omega you know? During the years they were growing up, Taejin was protective over your mate. He always followed him, growled when someone tried to get near to him and so on. Typical alpha. But the past between them is that Taejin once tried to court Chan at the age of fourteen when we accompanied our parents here for another meeting where we were allowed to play. He tried many years and was always rejected by him because the love between the pack leaders of the six was too risky and not possible. Also, their parents didn’t want to make an arrangement that could risk two of the six big packs. Besides, Chan didn‘t look at him the way he does. It looks like Taejin still loves him and I saw him also looking at you as an opponent when you entered. Just with the difference that you are mated to Chan and not him. And nothing will change that. Nothing. But Taejin would never do anything to him. I can assure you and even if he should, all other alphas would be there to help Chan immediately.“

Swallowing Woojin nodded, bit his lower lip. Chan never mentioned something like that to him. That one of the leaders wanted to mate hm. Never. And he was curious why he never told him. At least he could tell him this before their journey. Sighting he rubbed his face, looked to the red trees. Jin pat his shoulder, knowing that Chan didn‘t mention something like that to him. Deciding to give him some time he got back inside and left him alone.

Woojin didn‘t move until he felt his mate behind him, stroking through his hair and looked down at him. Slowly he got up, grabbed his hand and walked with him inside the house, walking towards their bedroom and sat down on the edge. Chan moved his aching shoulders, yawning and looked at the bed. No way he would sleep on it like that. Slowly and with the care, he started to make a nest, even if it was a small one. But he would sleep a thousand times better in it than in a normal-looking bed. Finished he put his hand on his hips, took a deep breath and looked at Woojin who hadn‘t moved a single muscle.

“Woojin?“ Careful he walked towards him, stopped in front of him, took his face in his hands and lifted it up. „Everything alright? You are so quiet.“

“Thinking about something big that Jin told me during your leader talking. Which is making me feel lost right now.“

Confused Chan tilted his head to the side, caressed his neck. The alpha took his hands, kissed them lightly trying to find a way to talk with him about this topic.

“During the dinner I saw how this Taejin always glanced over to you, checking you from head to toe. And I didn‘t like that you know? Jin told me a very curious and interesting background story about you and this Taejin and I‘m questioning myself why you never told me anything about it. Why? Why didn‘t you tell me that Taejin was trying to court you and that he perhaps still loves you? Instead, you held me in the dark so I heard it from Jin? When you should have told me this before this meeting? If you would have told me in the time you had enough chances, I could have prepared myself for this!“

Chan looked into his brown eyes, tilting his head down and sighed. Knowing this talk would come someday he sat beside him on the bed, grabbing his hand and looked down onto his feet.

“You know, I wanted to tell you but there was never a good situation. And if I had told you that before this meeting you would have never left my side. Not that I don‘t like it but when we leaders have to talk in private without our mates we can‘t let you stay in the room. There are things that we have to discuss in private. Even when you are my mate and the pack alpha. Sometimes we just want to be by ourselves, talk about old times and more. And you know that Taejin tried to court me you wouldn‘t leave my side the whole time. I know, it was wrong and I‘m really sorry about that. But I hope you understand why I had to do it right? You can hate me as long as you want. And I can assure you that I don‘t like Taejin that way, I never had. And I‘m mated to you and I just love you. My mate, my alpha the father of my pups.“ Calmy Chan looked at him, smiled softly. Woojin took his hand, held it against his cheek and nodded. 

“I...I just feel so helpless you know? What alpha am I if I can’t protect my pregnant mate?“

“You don‘t need too. I love you and I won‘t leave you. It took a bit to realize it but I love you Woojin. Just you and I will never love someone else in my life. And if it calms you down I will tell you tomorrow what we talked about in private. We will bring this topic up tomorrow during breakfast.“

“You love me?“ Woojin asked curious, smiling because this was the first time that Chan said these words to them. Ever! Chan nodded smiling, rubbed his eyes because he was on the edge of crying and looped his arms around his neck, pulling Woojin closer towards him. How much he hated his mood and feelings during pregnancy. Woojin smiled, held him close and carried him into the omegas built nest, holding him close.

“I do love you Woojin. It took some time but I do. To the moon and back if that is possible but I really love.“

Chan buried his face in the arm of Woojin and smiled. 

“I love you too and I‘m happy that you reciprocate my love.“

Woojin nuzzled his nose into his neck, sucking on is scent gland and chuckled when Chan pressed himself harder against it. The alpha but his hands on the big baby belly of his omega, stroke it and smiled.

Looks like the pups would be quiet tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho will be introduced soon, promise ;-)
> 
> Can't have a Straykids Fic without everyone right~?
> 
> Stay excited! >:D
> 
> \- Avem_IN


	13. Jealousy Can Drive You Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of the big six is continuing.
> 
> Woojin attends the meeting on his own according to Chan's not well-being which turns into something more needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's...back?
> 
> Yeah it's me :'D
> 
> Thank you all for staying with this fiction so far! I can't and will never be able to thank you all for your feedback and the Kudos!  
Short Notes, go and get that chapter you guys deserve!
> 
> SMUT IS COMING UP!  
FINALLY AGAIN!!!!
> 
> \- Avem_IN

Woojin observed the scene with squinted eyes. They were enjoying a sunny day outside today before they had to talk about business again. He sat on a small blanket with Jaehyun, alpha mate of omega Taeyong and watch them play this game with a small ball. It didn‘t get him on his bad site that they were playing. More the fact that this Taejin always made body contact with his mate made him angry. Slowly he got up, walked to his still laughing omega who was pushing his hair out of his eyes and coughed to get his attention. Chan turned his head towards him, looking up panting.

"Hey big alpha.“

"Hello, there small omega. You should take a break you know? It‘s not good if you overstress your body."

"Let him have some fun Woojin. He can take care of himself you know? He is the one who carries the pups." Taejin stood beside Chan, hands on his hips smirking. Growling Woojin stepped in front of him, looking dangerous into his eye.

"Well, he is my mate and carries my pups. And he needs to get some rest right now so he doesn‘t stress himself. It is my duty as his alpha and mate to make sure he doesn‘t hurt himself. Did you get that? Please give him some space would you?" Woojin growled lightly, shoulders tensed and snorting. Taejin lifted his hands smiling and stepped back a bit. Chan grabbed Woojins arms eyes rolling and pulled him towards the blanket. After his Alpha sat down he sat into his lap, legs spread by his waist, face towards his, hands caressing his shoulders.

"Stop playing the protective Alpha okay? I know that you are protective about me whenever the other alpha is near but you don‘t need to do it here you know? We are childhood friends."

"But you‘re not doing anything against his touches! Did you realize how much he is touching you? Because I do and it‘s making me furious! Now that I know everything about you two I‘m more worried he may do something when I‘m not there. The pups can‘t use to much stress on your body. And if you are correct with carrying four, you need to pay more attention to your body."

"My big, big dumb alpha. Taejin would never do something like that. Sure, maybe he loves me but why should I care? I love you, you love me and that‘s it. Promise. Also, we are mates. So please don‘t overthink everything okay? We‘re leaving in two days and we‘re going to be parents soon! Isn‘t that awesome? Small little me's and you's running around in our hut." Smiling the omega bit into his mate's nose, laughed when Woojin screwed his eyes close, putting his hands on Chan's butt to show everyone around here that he was his. Chan rolled his eyes with his motion and bit even harder into it. Licking the nose with the small biting marks he nuzzled his nose against it.

"Looking forward to it. To greet all my little pups.“Woojin smiled, wrapping his arms around Chan's waist when he put the head on his shoulder and looked at his neck. "Are you tired love?"

"A bit. It‘s exhausting to carry these little heavy pups. Maybe I should sleep a bit before we talk about business again."

Understanding Woojin stood up with Chan in his arms and carried him back inside. In their bedroom he put him down into their nest, checked if it was damaged anywhere and laid than with his face towards him, caressing his cheek. In their bedroom, he could have his mate for himself. Woojin hated it so much so see that Taejin grabbing his mate even when he didn‘t have any intentions. Woojin sensed some pheromones from Chan and groaned.

"Stop with that. It‘s making me dizzy and I don‘t want to stress myself. Your scent is changing into something bitter." Chan mumbled tired, eyes closed and rubbing his belly. Woojin sighted buried his face in the hair of his mate and nodded.

"I am sorry pup. It‘s just annoying me."

Chan took his mates face in his, pulled him closer and captured his lips in his. When the sweet scent of his omega filled his nose the alpha relaxed slowly. Taking every small kiss he was receiving he smiled after a while, letting go of the omegas plump swollen lips.

"Thanks, Chan."

"It is okay. These are our first pups and knowing that you didn‘t know Taejin earlier is understandable."

"Mhmm."

Chan closes his eyes tired and fell asleep in seconds. The alpha pulled a blanket over the waist os his mate, caressing it softly. Watching how Chan's chest was rising and sinking in a steady rhythm he had his hand over his wast, caressing his lower back soothing. 

Enjoying the time he had with his sleeping mate Woojin turned his face towards the door when someone knocked. Allowing the person to enter he noticed that it was Taeyong who closed the door after he had entered. 

"I just wanted to let you know that lunch will be served soon and that we are going to talk about important things right after. Everything is alright with Chan?"

"It is. He was just a bit exhausted. We will be down there in ten."

"Okay. Take your time."

Nodding Woojin started to stroke through Chan's hair, kissed his close eyes. Kissing him properly he chuckled when his mate woke up slowly, trying to return the kiss. Humming happily he opened his eyes slowly, let the alpha move him onto his back. Giggling when he hovered over him Chan's hands laid beside his face.

"Why did you wake me up. I had such a nice dream.", he whined yawning, rubbed his eyes.

"Lunch is served soon."

Whining louder Chan tried to get up. Moving fast Woojin supported his back with his hands, stroking it after. Kissing his neck to show him his affection Woojin moved behind him, rubbed his arms and scented him. Possessive the alpha left some marks on his neck, peeked his lips when the omega turned his head towards him. 

"Good timing. I‘m starving."

Chan kicked the blanket off his legs, threw it over the edge. Taking his waist the alpha helped him up, one arm around his waist while they were walking to the dining room. Greeting the others when they entered they took their seats and started to eat. Woojin put from time to time more food onto his mate's plate, not wanting him or the pups to starve. 

After dinner they went up into the main room of the house, sitting down at the round table so they could face each other without hurting necks. With their seats taken, Namjoon leaned his elbows on the table, looking at them. 

"I know that these kinds of meetings are annoying but we need to do them. To make sure that the packs are provided with everything they need. We all had a hard winter this year so it would be good to know which pack needs some support to make it through the spring. The crops will need time until summer and we can‘t have a pack starving because of low food. Does anyone has problems with the food storage in his pack?"

Looking around questioning Namjoon nodded relieved when nobody said something.

"Well, one lesser worry. What about the hunting grounds? Yes, Jae?"

"We needed to spare a few areas because of the lack of deers and Moses. We will give them time until autumn to recover. Taeyong and I think they headed out to another territory due to the lack of grass in ours."

"They could have gone in ours.", Chan said with big eyes, looking at Jaehyun.

"Woojin and the others often went out to a hunting ground a bit further away from our village, noticed the rise of deers there. We could try to hunt them back into your territory?"

"Oh, but let‘s wait till summer reached its peak. So they have something to eat." Smiling Chan nodded smiling and drank something of his juice. 

"What about the summer night event?", Jun asked curiously, looked into the round. "We were the hosts of the last year, so who will be the host this year?"

"Good question.“, Namjoon said serious, rubbed his chin.

Woojin looked confused into the round, then back to his mate. Did he overread this event in the books? Did Chan forget him to tell him about this? Leaning over to his mate he took his hand, caressed it with his thumb.

"What kind of event is that?"

"Wh- oh. I totally forgot you tell you this. The summer night event is the biggest event of the year. Created to gather the packs together, to strengthen the bonds and alliance. Every year we will choose a pack that will be the host. To prepare the meal, decorate the place where the event will be held. Last year it was hosted by the pack of Jun and Minghao. Original their pack had other leaders but due to a tragical family topic they stepped back for a while, giving the pack into their hands until they both would be able to take the position again."

"Oh...so how will the pack be chosen?"

"We make sure to pick someone who can provide the packs with food, has a nice area for the event. It is a huge honor for a pack to be the host because the six-packs will be gathered in their territory, in their village."

Woojin nodded understanding, leaning back and noticed the curious looks by the others. Swallowing he drank something, blushing embarrassed.

"Everything alright?", Namjoon asked chuckling.

"It is. I forgot to tell him about this. Due to preparing and pregnancy. I’m sorry. But we can continue."

"Alright. So who is wants to make a suggestion?"

Silence. Everyone was thinking about who they would like to suggest it. Taeyong and Jaehyun declined because of the lack of meat they had in the meantime. After a while of discussion, Namjoon made some notes and looked towards Taejin.

"Taejin, what about your pack?"

"Rather not. There are small fights between the pack members and I don‘t even know if we can attend the event this year. Or host it. But why not the pack of Chan and Woojin?"

"Chan and Woojin? Where does this thought come from?"

"It‘s obvious.", Taejin said chuckling, looking at Chan before the looked back at Namjoon.

"Chan is pregnant and the pups won‘t be old enough to take the journey to another pack. Chan won‘t be able to attend the summer night event because he will be a mother and needs to stay by his little pups. Same with Woojin. But what if the event is in their territory? They can both take part in it, can watch over their pups, have a huge meadow where everybody would fit with a nice starry sky and also can provide for the food. Am I right?""

Taejin looked into the round, smirked. Woojin had raised an eyebrow, still holding his mates hand in his. Namjoon thought about this before his head turned towards them.

"Taejin has a point. You both won‘t be able to attend the event with your newborn pups in another pack. But do you think it can be held in yours? Where you could attend it?

Chan and Woojin looked at each other for a few seconds. Chan would probably say yes in no time but Woojin stared at him with worried eyes. Their pups would barely be a few months old and weren‘t sure if he could take part in an event with his pups on his mind the whole time. Looking at Namjoon he rubbed the pregnant belly of his mate.

"Probably we could. But I have my worries. Our pups will be barely a few months old and we will be worried the whole time over them. Also, no offense, someone could try to sneak into our home to kill them. They will be the heir to our pack and an easy target during the event."

"I understand your worries. But we could place some guards around your home, making sure that nobody would get inside."

"It would be nice to be the host but my mate is right. I‘m worried about our pups too. But we could take them with us for a small amount of time before we hide in our home again. To show our pups and the heir to this pack. It would be a good opportunity to show them all of the pack members that we are having pups."

"Chan, it may be true but I‘m worried."

"Me too. But we could make a statement to our enemies."

"I won‘t use my pups to show our enemies a statement Chan."

"Okay, that were the wrong words. See it like that. Everyone would be happy knowing that another pack will have it's next heir. It is a reason to celebrate! But I guess it would be a nice opportunity so you can take part in it as well. You never were at the summer night event."

Eye rolling Woojin placed a long kiss onto Chans temple before he gave in. Why did his mate have these cute puppy eyes? 

"So it is settled then. The Stray pack will be the host of the event this year."

Everyone nodded smiling before they continued the other topics they needed to talk about. After a while Chan started to feel uncomfortable, rubbing his legs. The alpha noticed his distress, leaning closer towards him while Taejin was discussing something with Chanyeol. 

"Something wrong?"

"I guess another wave of cramps.", Chan said with the shivering breath, looked at him.

"You should lay down. I told you this morning not to overwhelm your body."

Nodding Chan stood up slowly, excusing himself by the others not to feel well. Woojin wanted to go with him but stayed when Chan shook his head.

"Someone needs to stay to present our pack. And without me, you are the representation as to the pack alpha. You need to stay, I will just go into our room and lay down."

Whispering a small ‚fine‘ Woojin watched his mate leaving, suppressing the urge to follow him immediately. So he stayed and did the job he had prepared himself over weeks. 

Just when Namjoon called it a day he got up and rushed immediately to his and Chan's bedroom. It was already dark outside and time for dinner but he didn‘t care. Worries flowing his mind after his mate and their pups. Closing the door immediately after he entered he was hit by a sweet scent he just knew to good. Mumbling something he looked at his mate which laid on his back, feet flat on the sheets, pillow covering his cock.

Coming closer he noticed the wet patch on the sheets, raising an eyebrow curiously. The omega looked with glassy eyes at his mate, whimpering in a willing moan when he took the pillow of his aching cock. Wrapping his arms around his pre-cum leaking cock he climbed into the nest, hovering over his mate and kissed him hotly. Chan buried his fingers in his brown hair, pulling him close so their noses were bumping. Moving his hand faster he captured every single moan his mate was willing to give, smiled lovely when Chan came. With a loud moan, he closed his eyes, enjoyed the climax he had and relaxed his tensed muscles. Bringing his hand soaked in cum up the Alpha sucked his fingers clean, humming happily.

"You taste so good pup. So desperate of the alphas touch that you played with yourself? Did you even push your fingers into the hole of yours that is just allowed to take my fingers and cock?“

Smirking he bit playful in the omegas lips, moving his clean hand down to his entrance. Pushing two fingers inside at once he noticed something. Raising an eyebrow curious he pumped the fingers faster, seeing Chans cock coming back to life.

"Did you finger an play with yourself while I was at the important meeting? Did you get off by the thought of me handling everything as your alpha? As the pack alpha? The alpha who breeds you up nicely with our pups? The one who is doing everything to fill you with my cum?"

"Y-yes, P-please Alpha, make m-me feel good, m-mak-Ah!"

Woojin growled deeply, third fingers joining the other two in the tight heat. 

"Will you be a good omega?"

"Y-yes I will be good alpha! Pl-please give me your cock, please!"

Chan threw his head desperate against the pillow, nails digging in the alphas biceps. God Chan was killing him. Knowing that the omega was horny as fuck over the last few weeks due to the pregnancy. Putting off his pants he threw them carelessly into the room, spread Chan's legs as far as possible. Licking his lips by the sight of how he sucked his fingers deeper, growled when slick was gushing out between them. Pulling them out a loud whine was followed by the omega which the alpha shushed with a small kiss.

"We need to think of the pups darling. Turn around love, hold yourself steady at the headboard while I take care of you and our pups. Can you do this?"

The omega nodded weak, trying to push himself up. Helping him he waited till his omega was positioned just right. Putting a pillow under his belly to make sure the pups would be unharmed if the omega should give in he moved behind him, groping his plump buttcheeks. Sliding his cock between the slick crack of his ass he looped his arms around the omegas waist, put them onto the huge belly.

"So desperate for alphas cock.", he whispered into Chan's ear who whimpered by the deep voice, moaned when he was biting into his ear. "But you asked so nicely that I‘m giving it to you. Such a nice omega."

With a last kiss on his cheek, the alpha pushed the omega lightly back by his belly, directly onto his huge cock. Chan moaned sluttily, put his head back when Woojin shoved three fingers into his mouth to shut him.

"Not so loud love. Your moans are only for my ears."

Nodding the omega started to suck on the fingers in his mouth, hands gripping the headboard tight that it cracked. Chucking Woojin kissed his neck, started to move slowly. When the omega bit into his fingers desperate he moaned aloud when he fastened his pace. Sinking his teeth into the already existing biting mark he pounded into him from behind, giving him what he was seeking. The omegas hand slipped off the headboard, falling onto the sheets. Holding himself up as good as possible the omega moaned in excitement when he felt the knot forming. Alphas chest being pressed against his back he screamed desperate when he hit his sweet spot every time with an aimed, strong thrust.

As soon as the knot slipped inside, locking them, Chan clenched hard around his alphas cock, coming for the second time. Fucked out and still processing his climax he let the alpha chase after his release, moaned again when his hot cum was painting his inner walls. Pushing the fingers out of his mouth with his tongue, Chan's chin was resting against his chest. Squeezing his eyes his arms trembled. If the alpha hadn‘t his arms supporting on his belly and waist, he would have crashed down. Woojin moved them slowly onto their sides, hugging his mate which was still needing time to come down from his climax. Pulling the blanket up to their chest he kissed his neck in an adoring manner. Moving the hand up the alpha held it against the omega's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

The omega came back to his senses slowly, rubbing his eyes tired. Turning his head slowly over to his mate he smiled weakly, rubbed his nose.

"Hey pup."

"This is so embarrassing how my hormones take over my body in the pregnancy.", Chan whispered whining felt his cheeks blush.

"Everything to help your pup. It‘s fine. We bot knew what would happen through your pregnancy. How are the cramps?"

"Better. When they were gone I was hit by a wave of lust. Thank you for helping me out."

"I‘m your mate. I would be a bad one if I didn‘t. It is normal."

"How did the meeting go?"

"Good. I promised Namjoon that we would give them some of our fruits his pack likes but can‘t grow there."

"That‘s fine. Probably the yellow fruits right?"

"Mhmm."

Squeezing his eyes again when he felt a kick Chan dug his nails into Woojins arm, exhaling shivering. Woojin started to let out some pheromones, putting his hands on his belly to calm down the pups that were kicking again.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Nothing I wouldn‘t be able to handle. They are just as excited as I am. I‘m sure they are doing their best to see the world sooner than expected."

With a smile Chan let his head fall weak into the pillow, happy when his alpha could calm down the pups inside of him. With a last kiss on his cheek and a small, I love you‘ from his alpha Chan fell asleep again out of exhaustion. Smiling he rubbed his belly, nose nuzzling in his soft hair. When his knot swelled down he tried to pull out but stopped when Chan was whining in his sleep. Clenching tighter around him to keep him inside.

"Why are you so adorable sometimes?“, he asked chuckling, caressed his tighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mentioned how hot an possesive Woojin is?  
No? Never?
> 
> Well now you guys know!


	14. Back Home

Woojin was woken up by the soft sunlight that was tickling his nose. Moving slowly onto the side he scratched his nose softly before he opened his eyes. A smile appeared on his face when he saw his mate still sleeping. Head resting on his am Woojin pushed himself up in a sitting position. Pulling the blanket that was resting on Chan's waist up to his chest Woojin climbed over the sleeping beauty. 

Leaving the room barefoot Woojin headed into the kitchen to make something small to eat for his mate.

They came home from the meeting two days ago and Chan was exhausted. In his condition, he needed a lot of rest. With some tea, fresh bread with some self-made marmalade, the alpha headed back into their bedroom. Sneaking through the small gap Woojin put the plate onto the nightstand, sitting down on the edge. With his hand on Chan's waist, he slipped it under the shirt, chuckled when goosebumps were forming on the soft skin.   
Leaning forward he observed Chan scrunching his nose, tried to move away from the cold hand on his body while rolling onto his stomach.

"Good morning," Woojin whispered softly into his ear, kissed its shell. "I got you some breakfast."

Chan rolled onto his back grumbling. The omega opened his eyes slowly, hands safe on his stomach. Sighing Chan pushed himself up, rested his back against the headboard. Reaching out for the plate he started to nibble at the bread, looked up with his big brown eyes at Woojin when stroke through his hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Chan asked quiet, biting into his breakfast.

"I did. Dreamed about our little pups running around in our home. Oh, and about the summer night event. What about you?"

"Same."

Smiling Chan leaned in when Woojin gave him a kiss. Caressing his neck Chan tensed shortly but relaxed right after.

"What are you doing today?" Chan asked curiously, watched how Woojin caressed his belly.

"I want to check out the meadow you told me about for the event. I thought I could ask Felix for some help because you shouldn't overdo anything right now. The journey was long and exhausting for you and our pups."

"I'd like to take a small walk through the village. See if the villagers are safe or if they need anything. How things in our village are, nothing else." Chan admitted before he put the empty plate away, took Woojin's hand when the alpha was starting to look confused.

"Just a small walk. Nothing dangerous as you always think it is."

Chuckling Chan kissed his mate before he stood up to go to the bathroom. If Chan wanted to take a small walk, why not? Even if Woojin was his mate, he didn't have the right to lock him away. Putting some clothes on Woojin walked down into the kitchen to get something into his stomach as well. 

When Woojin heard footsteps coming closer he smiled when Chan hugged him from behind. Taking his hand he looked over his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm. Just wanted some cuddles. Say, Woojin. And to say that I love you. I'm heading out now."

"I love you too. But listen to your body okay?"

"Will do."

Smiling Chan took Woojin's face when he had turned around, kissed him before he headed out of the hut followed by their yellow fox Joshua. Watching him leave with a smile Woojin cleaned the kitchen fast. Closing the door after his leaving he headed over to Felix and Changbin's hut, greeted every pack member he met with a friendly 'Good morning' till he reached his destination. Knocking twice at the door he waited a bit before he entered. 

"Felix? Changbin?" He called while standing in the entrance area, hands in his pocket. "Somebody home?"

"Coming!"

Felix just walked around the corner, smiled when he saw Woojin, hugging him in a rush.

"How was it!? I wanted to give you and Chan some rest and not bother you on the first day you are back. How was it?" The younger babbled curious, pulled Woojin into their living room to sit down.

"It was good. Expect this Taejin guy who has obviously some feelings for Chan but the others were nice. I came over to ask you if we could check out the huge meadow?"

"Ignore Taejin. Chan is your mate and he loves you. But good to hear. I was a few times there as well when our father still lived so I know them as well. The meadow? Why?" The omega asked curiously while leaning back, crossed his legs.

"You know about the summer night event?" Woojin asked, looked at the omega who nodded. 

"We got the honor to host it. Spontaneous, but we are hosting it. I'd like to see the meadow and your help to organize a few things. Sure, we will sit down with Chan and talk about everything but he shouldn't exhaust his body again after this long trip."

"Where is Chan anyway?"

"Having a small walk through the village. So, you in?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Getting up Felix rushed over to Changbin to tell him he would be out for a few and put on his shoes. Joining Woojin outside he led him the way to the meadow with the river nearby.

It was a really beautiful location for it. Some flowers would have to be destroyed but otherwise, it was really nice. White, yellow, and blue flowers decorated the meadow. To get a better impression they walked a bit through it, stopped by the river.

"This meadow is beautiful." The alpha said with an amazed expression on his face. "How come that I never headed over here?"

"Don't ask me? But this meadow is always used for special events. When our pack got the honor to host it, it happened on this meadow. It is near the river so we have some water and it's near the village to carry things from this place to it or the other way around. Children have enough space to play while adults are drinking and chattering. And big enough to fit all packs." 

Felix dipped his hand into the cold water, looked up to Woojin.

"When will the event be held?"

"Chan is at the beginning of his fifth month. In two months our pup's will be born and the event will be held I guess five months after."

"Five months after birth? Really? What if something happens?"

Sitting down Woojin stroke through the grass, looked at Felix who sat next to him.

"Chan and I had the same worry. We talked with the others about it as well. Chan and I wouldn't be able to attend the event if it would be held somewhere else because of our pups. That is why we host it. So I can attend it for the first time and Chan as well. I think we will have some guards taking care of them and also take them with us to the event for a while. Neither I or Chan wants to leave them for too long. It is very risky but the others wanted us to host it t make a statement. To show that our pack is having gifted with an heir for the future."

"I could take care of them? I'm at this event every year so missing one wouldn't hurt me. And I could take care of my little nephew and niece? If there are some don't know. But I would offer it."

"That would be great. We should talk with Chan but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Smiling Felix nodded before he explained Woojin how their pack hosted the event. In the middle of the meadow would be built up a big fireplace that would light up the night. They would separate the hunters so they could get some meat in different hunting grounds. Omegas would go into the forest to get some fruits and berries while the beta built a huge line out of tables for the banquet. 

The pack alpha and omega would give the pack members their duty and organize everything. To make sure that the guests could be provided.

"So that means, Chan and I will have a list with the names of the pack members?"

"Precisely. We will write down their names to know how many helping hands we have. Makes the planning easier."

"Alright. Anything else I need to know?" Woojin asked, pushed his hair back.

"Didn't think of anything. The organizing of the event is way more difficult than remembering everything. So it will be held in 7 months if I calculated exactly. That means we need to start with organizing next month when Chan is due soon. We should start by gathering the names first. The last time we host the event is seven years ago. And with your old pack united with ours, we have a lot more members than before. I suggest we should start gathering them in two days so we can plan next month without interruption."

"Good. I will talk with Chan about it."

Woojin observed the meadow a bit longer before they both decided to head back to the village. A crowd built in a half-circle was in the village which surprised both of them. Sharing a small expression Felix and Woojin headed over there to see what was happening. Some pack members made some space for them so they could see what was happening.

Chan was sitting on stairs that led to a hut, holding a newborn child in his arms obviously from the omega that lived in the hut. Chattering happily with it he answered the questions about his well-being of the pack members and laughed when they told him something funny. Smiling lovely Woojin crossed his arms, watched his mate taking care of the newborn in his arm before their eyes met. Chan gave him a huge grin and waved him over. Heading over he sat down as well, looked at the child in Chan's arms.

"This is Kun. Barely seven months old."

"He's cute."

Woojin looked smiling up to the mother of the child which took him back slowly. Chan caressed the child's head before he looked at the other pack members that asked him a lot of questions in a kind way. 

They both stayed in the village till the sun reached the highest spot in the sky and they both went back into their hut. Chan needed to eat something and rest. With his hands protective on his big belly Chan sat down in the kitchen, watched Woojin making something to eat.

"Can I help?"

"You could cut some carrots if you want?"

Nodding with a smile Chan took the carrot and knife, started to cut on a cutting board. Eating a few pieces while cutting he gave the cutting board back to Woojin who kissed his cheek smiling. Chan rested his arms on the table, head rested on it and, closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he relaxed and opened them just when something really good smelling was put in front of him. Sitting up careful they started to eat.

"How was the trip with Felix to the meadow?"

"Good. He told me how the event was held seven years ago and what thinks we need to do for the organization. Like gathering the names of the pack members, give everyone a duty, and so on. He suggested we should start in two days with the list and next month with planning everything." Woojin took Chan's hand, caressed the back with his thumb, smiled.

"Sounds good. We could do the organization thing in the living room. I could lay on the sofa while we discuss and organize everything."

"Sounds perfect. Looks like you had a good morning as well."

"I did. The pack members were really kind. We just talked about a few omega things, nothing you need to be concerned about. We need to prepare the room for our pups soon Woojin." Chan said before he started to eat. Right. They wanted to wait with this until the meeting was over. Leaning back he scratched his head.

"In the first few weeks, they will sleep in our bed, no questions. I will build a huge nest where we all will fit in. But for that, we need more blankets and pillows and I will mostly use a lot of your clothes for that."

"And we have to see which second gender our pups will have. If they are all alphas or do we have a beta or omegas."

"Totally forgot that. I just grew up with Felix and we are both omegas. So we would need to prepare two rooms right? In the future at least. I don't want to imagine what will happen if we have an omega and it will go into heat with his sibling as an alpha sharing the room."

Groaning Chan rubbed his face. He really forgot about that fact. The pack had hut's for unmated alphas and omegas to use during their heats and ruts but better save than sorry. When a hand touched his knee Chan tilted his head to his mate with a concerned expression.

"We will manage. You tell me where to put the furniture. I don't want you to do anything that could hurt you and our pups. We managed everything so far."

Nodding Chan focused back on his meal. 

After finishing he helped Woojin to clean the dirty dishes before he walked up the stairs into their bedroom. Observing the bed he decided to change the sheets. With it did he stretched his arms, took a deep breath, and walked through their hut to look for Woojin. When he called out for the alpha he noticed the opened door in the living room.

"Here you are." The omega said softly, looking at his mate who was playing with Joshua.

"Joshua bit into my leg multiple times and decided to play with him a bit outside. Is everything okay?"

"Mhm, we are good. Care to help me sitting down?"

Nodding the alpha stopped playing with Joshua immediately and helped Chan to sit on the stairs. Caressing his belly Chan closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Woojin continued to play with Joshua who ran around their house. Straightening Woojin waited for the fox to come back, laughed when he saw him. Jeongin was carrying the yellow fox on his arms which lick his whole face with his wet tongue.

"Jeongin! Nice to see you." Woojin said smiling with his hands on his hips. 

"Well, I need to check after you both idiots right? I met Felix on my way and he already informed me about the summer night event. Which is a big honor to be honest? But how are you both doing? Everything went fine with the other leaders of the packs?" 

Jeongin came closer, let the fox jump out of his arms, and sat beside Chan on the stairs.

"It went good. Woojin promised Namjoon we would trade over some of our yellow fruits. We should gather the fruits until the event so Namjoon's pack can take them back to their pack. Otherwise, it was like the other last meetings." Chan said smiling, rubbed his forehead with a small yawn.

"I'll organize it. Do not worry. You should focus on yourself. Felix mentioned he would help with organizing and I'm here to offer my help as well. Less work for Chan." 

With a light worried expression, Jeongin looked at Chan's huge pregnant belly and touched it after he got the permission. 

"Also we need to plan for the summer night event who is taking care of your pups. We will take care of that. I also thought we should create two groups that could patrol the area around our village to make sure nobody expects our guests are entering the event. It's a risk to host it but a nice change."

"Thank's Jeongin. We really appreciate that."

Woojin sat down on Chan's other side, smiled when he leaned against his body.

"Maybe you should take a small nap Chan. You walked around a lot today."

"It wasn't that much but I guess it's the best. I'll be up in our bedroom. Wake me up if something important should come up okay?" 

The alpha agreed, kissed his mate's cheek before he helped him up. Jeongin and Woojin watched him disappear in the hut, turning their heads back to the yellow fox that was running around happily.

"I never imagined that Chan would gift this pack with an heir so soon."

"Me neither. But I couldn't be happier than now. I mean the night when we met I didn't expect him to accept my courting. Really. There were so many better alphas."

"Alphas that just wanted to be pack alpha due to this. Chan decided wisely. The pack and I can see why he took you. Chan never wanted a cruel alpha by his side who would make decisions over his head about his pack. And? Already excited for the big day where your pups will be born?"

"I'm nervous. Excited, scared, and nervous." Woojin said honestly, hands resting on his knees.

He was damn nervous. There were so many things that could go wrong. Risks that could happen. Of course, he was worried. He was the father and mate of Chan. During birth, many things could happen. Sighing the alpha bit his tongue, he looked at Jeongin.

"So many things could happen you know? I am just scared to lose anyone. Or that something might happen. There is a small chance."

"Alphas are always way more worried and nervous during birth than the omegas. Some are even blacked out by the sight. But if there should be any signs of something uncommon, it would have shown off already. Chan would have noticed that something wasn't right with one of your pups. A mother can sense it way much better than the alpha. Chan is carrying them after all so trust him. It's your first litter, I know. But do not worry too much. Everything will be alright. Felix, I, and one of the elder omegas that helped during births will be there. We will take care of Chan and your pups. Be excited! You are going to be a father soon!"

Nodding weak Woojin rubbed his cheek. Jeongin has a point. He couldn't panic during birth. He needed to be there for Chan. When the other hit his shoulder lightly he smiled.

"Just be there for him. And oh! Did you both already thought about some names?"

"Not really. I talked with Chan a while ago and he wanted to name then after they were born. I mean we don't know how many pups we will really have. Chan says he has the feeling that it will be four. But even then we don't know how many boys or girls we will have."

"What would you like to have more? Boys or girls?" Jeongin rested his elbow on the stair behind them, crossed his legs. "I'm just curious."

"I never thought about it. I don't really care. I love my pups no matter what they are. Girls, Boys, alphas, betas, omegas. But I guess I would prefer boys. Show them how to hunt, to read tracks, and so on. Everything my father did with me. I would like that. Chan and I may be a bit overwhelmed with four pups but we will manage."

"Felix and I are always there for you no matter what. The birth should happen in your hut I suppose?" The omega asked curiously, nodded when Woojin hummed.

"Okay. I just need to know it for organizing. I will prepare everything and let Felix and the elder omega know to be on alert the whole next month. Perhaps the pups can't wait anymore and want to see the world sooner than expected. Wouldn't be uncommon. But I need to go now. Have to make some plans for gathering the fruits, where to store them, and so on. Take care of Chan okay?"

"I'm always."

Smiling Jeongin stood up and hugged Woojin the last time before he left. Chuckling the alpha stayed a bit outside, intertwining his hands. He hoped that the pups wouldn't want to come out as soon as possible from their mother's womb. Pushing himself up he headed back inside. Entering his and Chan's bedroom he saw his mate lying in their bed on his back, sleeping peacefully. 

God, he was so cute. How did he ever get that lucky? Woojin got onto the bed as well, kneeled over Chan's legs, and touched his belly careful, amazed by the kicks he was feeling. Leaning down till his nose touched the belly.

"Don't kick so much. Your mother is trying to sleep peacefully." He whispered, caressed the belly, and was amazed how fast the kicking stopped. Tilting his head up to Chan he noticed the way more relaxed face.

With a smile on his face, Woojin rested his cheek on the belly, caressed it without interruption, and closed his eyes.

He couldn't wait to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone expect Jeongin to appear again? Well I did :D
> 
> Let me know what you think of that chapter and be excited for the next two ;-)  
More plot is happening, can't wait!
> 
> What do you guys think? Will Chan and Woojin have just boys or girls as well???  
If you want you can leave me a comment to let me know what you thought about this chap!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> \- Avem_IN


	15. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a looong looong time, I'm back with something nice to cheer you guys up!
> 
> Guess what is happening this chap!~ ;)  
P.S.: [Look at the title hehe]
> 
> I'm kinda not really satisfied with this chap, but enjoy it!

Standing aside nervous Woojin bit into his index finger, watching Felix massaging some oil onto the huge belly. It was so huge that Woojin thought the pups would come out any second. Following Chan close when he was moving to make it won‘t happen without him being close.

“You are not going to pass out, right? Not like the last time.”

Blinking rapidly Woojin looked at Felix, totally lost in his thoughts. The two brothers were sharing a small laugh when the alpha was shaking his head. Felix helped Chan to sit up, pulled his shirt down. Woojin sat on the edge of the bed, taking his mates hand immediately.

“When is it going to happen?”

“Depends on. The pups are deciding when they want to come out of their daddy's womb. But I guess in the next few days. Which means you should slow the moving down Chan. I assume you want to give birth in your nest right? Where do you guys want to build it? Or did you build it already? I would suggest downstairs in the living room to avoid taking the stairs. ”

“We thought about the living room. We got a big mattress to put it in front of our fireplace. And already prepared blankets and pillows to make a huge comfortable nest. I just need to make it perfect. Which I would like to do now if I should be honest. You and Felix probably need to organize or check the process for the summer night event I assume? So care to help me downstairs Wojinnie?”

Nodding Woojin helped Chan up to his feet, helped him towards the stairs. Careful he put his arms under his knees and back, lifted him, and kissed Chan's nose softly before he carried him down. Step by step to avoid slipping. Chan had his arms wrapped around his mate’s neck, face soft pushed into the warm skin. When they reached the living room he was put down slowly, looked at the unfinished nest. The table was pushed aside, mattress in the middle of the room with the end towards the fireplace. Getting down careful Chan kneeled in the middle of the mattress, a pile of clothes, pillows, and blankets on the ground next to it. Ready to be used for the nest. Woojin kissed his head softly. Chuckling by the adorable sight of his mate. 

“Felix and I are leaving now love. But Changbin will be here soon to help and give you some company until we are back.”

“Okay. See you later then.”

Looking up with a smile Chan accepted the kiss he was getting and focused on the nest. Woojin left the house with Felix silent. The preparing for the summer night event went good but many other things needed to be taken care of in these five months. The pack members were put up into different teams for the tasks that needed to get done until the event. It would be held in five months and they just started with everything last week. They already decided where the tables and the fireplace on the meadow should be set. 

When they reached the meadow they went through their plan again before some pack members were called to prepare the ground, mark the spot for the fireplace while others are already starting to gather the wood for it.

“What about the yellow fruits for the BTS pack?” Woojin brought up while they were checking the area. “Already taken care of?”

“The team already picked out the trees that will have fruits at that time. I chose them with Jeongin myself.” Felix said smiling, walked beside him.

“Perfect.”

They left the meadow after a while and headed back to the village. Entering the hut again because Woojin’s alpha was desperate to be near his mate that was carrying their pups. Sitting down in the kitchen so that Chan could work on his nest in silence.

“Where will the other packs sleep in the meantime? I guess we never talked about that. We do not have that many beds to sleep in.” Woojin looked at Felix while he was making something small to eat for his mate and Felix if he wanted something.

“We thought about tents. We never have enough huts to give everyone a place to sleep. The event is set in summer so it is warm enough outside. We could build up enough tents. The packs will stay overnight due to their long way but we will manage this. We always had when we were hosting that event. I will take care of that. You should be by Chan’s side when your pups are born. It’s your duty as mate and I’m sure you won’t want to miss that.”

“Perfect. My dad told me how protective an alpha can get when they have pups. I’ll probably take a week out or two to be with them till I can be a help again.”

“Easy there. You take as much time for your family as you need. If you need a month to feel safe that nothing will happen, you take a month. It’s easy as that. The pack and I are having your back. They will understand that you want some time for yourselves. No buts. They are going to be happy because our pack is having an heir.”

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow Woojin put a plate with some porridge in front of him before he walked into the living room. Chan was still busy with building the nest and it looked really comfortable by now. Crouching down Woojin put the bowl onto the ground. When he touched the nest on accident the omega snapped around, hissed threatening at his mate.

“No touching yet. It is not finished. Don’t dare to destroy my work. It needs to be perfect for our family.”

“My apology. I thought you may be hungry.”

“Now that you bringing it up. I’m starving. But don’t touch or enter the nest yet. Not until it is finished. Which it isn’t. As you already noticed.”

Chan climbed over the small wall he had built, took the bowl, and purred when his mate scratched his neck with affection.

“Can you make me some tea later? I want to take a small break when the nest is done.”

“Sure. Shouldn’t I help you? Felix and I are mostly done with organizing for today. My focus should lay on our family right now and not that event. Even if we are the pack leaders, a family is important. I want to help you with the nest. Our nest.”

“Let’s make this deal. You finish the organizing with Felix today and when you are done you help me with a cup of tea.”

“Deal.”

Ruffling Chan’s brown hair Woojin got up and walked back into the kitchen. He and Felix didn’t need that long to finish for today. Most of the work was almost done over the last two weeks. With two cups of hot tea, Woojin placed them on the table and helped his mate with the nest. Which melted Chan’s heart. It was so lovely and amazing to see how much the alpha wants to make everything just perfect.

It was already dark outside when they finished the nest and it was just perfect. Exactly how Chan had it imagined. Smiling he sat beside the nest while eating a bit of the dinner Woojin had made a while ago and watched him scenting every centimeter of the nest. Sitting beside his mate he opened his mouth when Chan held the spoon in front of it, took the food thanking.

“You like it?”

Smiling Woojin kissed Chan’s ear shell, rubbed his nose softly up and down his temple.

“If I like it? I love it. It’s perfect. Just as I imagined. I love it and the pups will too. I’m sure of that. Told me through some really hard kicks. Thank you for helping. I appreciate that and I just, don’t know, feel safe with it. A safe place for our pups to see the world for the first time.”

“Everything for you my love. Why don’t you lay down and get comfortable so you can get your daily dose of hugs?”

Replying with a kiss Chan put the plate into Woojin’s hand and climbed into the nest. Laying down the scented the piles of pillow for their heads, not noticing when Woojin left. Just when Chan noticed his feet on the ground he looked up, smiled to let him know that he was allowed to enter. Giggling he scratched his nose when the alpha laid behind him, sneaked his arms around his body, and intertwined them on top of his belly.

“I’m amazed by how strong you are. Their kicking must be painful.”

“A bit. But I love them no matter what. I guess it will be nice to have them finally out to get back to normal. I got so fat. I will need months to get back to my old body.”

“You will look handsome no matter what. You always do. No matter how you look I will never stop loving you.”

Chan hated how smooth, cheesy, and flirty his mate got in the last few weeks. Trying to help the omega to relax the alpha let out some pheromones, massaged his stomach, and spread light kisses on his neck. Smiling he hovered lightly over Chan when he saw his relaxed face, steady breathing, and rising of his chest before he started to calm down and sleep as well.

Woojin was happy and afraid with every day passing by of the week. Scared because every day that went by without any signs of the pup to come out but happy to know the more days went by, the more it would happen soon. God, he was so nervous. When he was that nervous, how must Chan be feeling then?

High on alert, he sat beside the omega in the nest, watching him taking a small nap. Four days had gone by and nothing happened besides a few cramps. Rubbing his neck he looked outside, hearing the rain pouring down. Hammering onto their roof. Just when Chan moved lightly he snapped his head towards him, laying down immediately when he opened his eyes.

“Hello, beautiful stranger.”

“Hi to you too.”

Yawning loud Chan moved onto his back, ruffling his messy curly hair. With the help of his mate, he sat up slowly, stopping when he felt a sting in his lower abdomen. Woojin looked at him alarmed, ready anytime to get Felix if needed.

“Not yet love. You need to patient. The pups are coming when they are ready. I can’t do anything to make this process faster. Please stop being that hyperactive. It stresses me too you know? Stress isn’t good for anyone.”

“Sorry. I’m just freaking out. I’m so nervous.” Woojin said chuckling, pushed his hair back.

Reaching out for the bowl of strawberries beside the nest the alpha held it in front of Chan, kissed his temple smiling when he took it. Letting him sit on his lap Woojin put his hands careful onto the stomach, smiled when he felt another kick. He had always imagined how at least four pups would be able to fit into the belly of his mate. It was huge, no question. But it didn’t look huge enough for so many pups.

“Can you help me up? I need to use the toilet.”

Nodding Woojin got up first before he helped his mate up. Supporting him towards their bathroom he left to give him some privacy at least and refilled the empty bottle. Putting it back beside the nest he waited patiently for Chan to call him for some help. When Chan entered on his own he looked scolding at him.

“You should have called me. You need to be careful.”

“You know, why don’t you go out and get some fresh air while I take a bath? We are both really tense and could use some time to relax. For ourselves, you know?”

“Okay. But I will stay in the backyard. Just to be sure to be there if you need me. You are probably right. It’s our first litter and I just want to be there for you and our pups.”

“I know. And I love you for that. I call immediately if I need you. I always do.”

Smiling Chan put his hands around Woojin’s neck, kissed his chin to show his affection and love he was getting. Receiving another small kiss on the lips he let go of his mate, headed back into the bathroom. Filling the bathtub with hot water he put off his clothes, put them folded aside before he got inside. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes, caressing his aching legs slowly. A yawn left his mouth and he felt himself drifting away. 

Sharp pain in his lower abdomen let him wake up of his dream. Confused he put his hand confused under his belly, got up slowly, and waited a while till he got what was happening. Just when he felt the changing temperature of the water he knew exactly what happened. Goddammit! Groaning he called out for Woojin, supporting himself on the edge of the bathtub. Took deep breaths to calm himself down. Woojin dashed into the room just seconds after he was called. Barely slipping on the ground he caught himself, looking with big eyes at his mate.

“Is it happening!? Like, right now?!”

“It starts. You need to help me get out of the bathtub. M-my water broke and I need to lay down!”

Woojin needed a few seconds till he could process what Chan said and nodded. It was happening. Finally, it was happening! Joy sparkled inside of him and he couldn‘t even express how happy he was right now! Helping him out of the bathtub he wrapped the huge towel quick around his whimpering mate. Carrying him patiently into the living room the omega was put down careful. Moving onto his back Chan groaned loud, the pain getting worse.

“Out of all moments they had to decide to come out now when I want to take a bath. Can you get Felix? Or Jeongin? Maybe both? It will take a bit time till the real thing is happening and we need them here.”

“Y-yeah. Just stay there and I’ll be back in a few!”

Getting up fast Woojin dashed out of the hut and ran as fast as he could to Felix's place. Banging multiple times against the door he looked panting at Felix who had a cup of water in his hand, drinking it.

“Why are you out in that weather? There is a thunderstorm coming up. Why are you not by my brother's side?”

“Chan! Pups!” Woojin said panicking, staring at him. Fuck that damn weather. He was going to be a father tonight!

“What? Is something with the pups?”

“Chan said his water broke which means the pups are coming. Right?! He said I should get you and Jeongin. But can you get him? I-I need to get back. I worry I miss something if I am not by his side. My alpha is going crazy, I’m hyperactive and wants to be by his side to give him support and-”

“Go. I get Jeongin immediately and come to your place. Give us five minutes. Just make sure Chan stays relaxed and calm.”

Nodding fast Woojin turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could back into his and Chan’s house. With his drenched hoodie and pants off the alpha joined the omega in the nest which had gotten onto all four, face buried in a pillow. Kneeling beside him Woojin caressed his sweaty back, kissed his arm.

“Why did I ever allow you to do this to me.” Chan spat frustrated, laying down sideways, starring at the alpha. “I will never let you do this to me again! Never!”

“Because you love me. And I love you.” Woojin responded softly, pushed Chan’s sweaty curls out of his face. Kissing the forehead with affection.

“This is the only time I let you do this to me.”

Woojin held back a chuckle. Chan was talking out of pain and Felix gave him the tip not to start a discussion with him in that state. Sitting behind the omega he let him rest his back against his chest. Chan reached out for his hands scared, looking up with tearing eyes.

“W-what if something goes wrong Woojin? What if-”

“Nothing will go wrong. I’m here and Felix said everything looks fine. Felix is here soon with Jeongin. Our pups will be healthy and fit. Just like their parents are.”

Intertwining his hands with Woojin’s Chan groaned loud, squeezed them when another wave of pain was hitting him. Jeongin and Felix entered the living room after a while, rubbing Chan’s legs soothing. Jeongin got into the nest careful, kneeling between his spread legs. Thanking Woojin took the blanket Felix was reaching him, covered his omega from the chest down to his lower abdomen. Chan had his head buried into the alphas neck, biting into the flesh softly to get some pain off at Woojin to show him how painful this was.

Woojin felt helpless. There was no way to take some pain away from his mate or help him with giving birth. When someone called his name he looked at Felix.

“Sorry, I didn’t listen.”

“Did Chan eat or drink something today? Over the next few hours, he won’t be fond of eating something during the pain.”

“Breakfast and some snacks during the day.”

“Okay. You just need to keep Chan calm and distracted. It will need some time until his body is prepared for the birth. Short before that he needs to shift to make the whole procedure easier for him and the pups. You especially need to be calm and not panic. Be there for my brother and let him know he is not alone.”

“Got it.”

The minutes that went by felt for Chan like years. With every passing minute, the pain was getting worse. Silent tears were flowing out of his eyes, dripping onto the blanket beneath him. Woojin whispered soothing words into his ear, holding his hand tight in his, praising him a dozen times. That he was a good and brave omega, that he could have never wished for someone else to carry his pups. Their pups. Chan just bickered annoyed, screamed in pain.

Confused he opened his eyes when someone touched his body, panic rising in his tense body.

“Chan, I need you to focus and shift. It will not be comfortable, but you need to if these little troublemakers want to see the world. You can easily shift back if you want, but right now you need to do it. Can you do this for me?”

“I’m scared!”

Chan said crying, squeezed his eyes shut. After a few deep breaths, he was able to shift under a lot of squirming and the support of his mate. Woojin looked down at his mate who was laying in his wolf form in the nest, head rested on his lap whimpering. Caressing the soft brown fur he looked over to Felix and Jeongin who whispered about something that he couldn’t quite understand. God, he felt so helpless right now. Leaning down he nuzzled his nose into Chan’s head, holding him protective in his grip.

Just when the omega howled painfully he flinched, looked up when it was followed by a small whimpering. Barely able to be heard. Confused Woojin tilted his head towards the direction, seeing Jeongin with a towel in his hand with something moving in it. With big eyes, he starred at the moving thing in Jeongin’s arm, stopped breathing. The whole world stopped for a few seconds. Still caressing the fur of his mate he looked amazed at the next little pup that Felix was reaching over to Jeongin to dry it. Woojin flinched when his mate bit into his arm with a deep growl. Caressing him softly he gritted his teeth when Chan bit harder into his arm. 

A deep howl was the last thing that he let out before he slumped into himself, breathing flat and quiet. Woojin kissed the top of his head, smiled brightly as the sun. Felix and Jeongin were busy with taking care of the newborn pups. When one yelped Woojin looked towards Felix who was holding three pups in his arms.

“Are they..?”

Time stopped running for the alpha when he saw four pups for the first time. Their pups! They were all in wolf form but they were so tiny. Helpless and innocent. Careful, fearing to hurt one, he took the bundle, held it tight in both arms. They were barely able to do anything. A small chuckle left his mouth when he noticed their moving noses, started to panic when they began to wince.

“What- Felix!? Am I hurting them?”

“They need physical contact. Lay them carefully down to Chan’s body. They are not able to see anything till a few weeks had passed but their instincts are sharp and on alert now. They will sense their mother nearby.”

Nodding Woojin laid the towel down carefully, watched the pups with big eyes when they pressed their tiny snouts against Chan’s body. Slowly he tilted his head up when he heard another wince.

“How many pups?” Whispering Woojin stroke through his mate's fur, he glanced over to Jeongin who was busy with massaging the small creature in the other towel.

“All in all five. But the last one is fighting right now to survive. It is way much smaller than the others. I assume it was surrounded by his siblings in the womb which squeezed him a bit. But I’m doing my best with a small heart massage. The little guy just needs a bit of help.”

Please not. Woojin didn’t want to think about losing one of his and Chan’s pups. One of their children. Biting his tongue he put his hand out, looking at Jeongin. Woojin wants to try it himself to encourage his pup to fight further. Taking it Careful Woojin awwed. The pup wasn’t even bigger than his hand and it looked so innocent and helpless. Careful he moved it onto its side, starting to massage the chest softly. Holding it up he rubbed his nose against his snout softly, continued to massage the little poor thing that was fighting with death right now. When something licked his chin he smiled relieved, looking at the pup that was trying to move closer to the physical contact.

Careful he put the little thing down to its siblings, looking at Jeongin and Felix which were looking at the seven of them lovely.

“Five healthy boys. Which is uncommon, to be honest, but congratulations to you both. Four alphas and the little omega that fought for his surviving.”

Smiling Jeongin washed his hands, crouched down to stroke over Chan’s fur. Felix looked at the little nephews he had got, wiped a tear out of the corner of his eyes. He was an uncle now! Chuckling he kneeled, observed the pups with a silent smile.

“We should let them get some time. Especially Chan who passed out and needs a lot of rest to regain his energy. This must have been exhausting. We will stop by later to bring you something to eat. Enjoy family life from now on.”

Nodding Woojin continued to look at his perfect family. Slowly he laid down, shifted, and rested his had on top of Chan’s. Staying awake Woojin observed his now sleeping pups, licking Chan’s face.

Woojin knows one thing. Nobody would ever dare to hurt his family. No matter what would happen, he would protect them at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the little pups are born! *-*  
My heart melt when Woojin helped his youngest pup to fight against death q_q
> 
> Who guessed that they would get five little boys! Four alphas and one omega, looks like this is going to be interesting ;-)  
The names will be revealed in the next chapter!
> 
> Be excited!
> 
> \- Avem_IN


End file.
